Drabbles en Pagaille
by Picotti
Summary: Cent mots peuvent parfois en dire long. A raison d'un drabble par jour, c'est la magie elle-même qui s'ouvre à nous.
1. Le repentir

**LE REPENTIR**

James avait bien compris la leçon et il exécuta sa retenue en toute humilité. Jeter des veracrasses vivants dans les cheveux de Servilus avait été un sacré moment de fou-rire mais ce n'était pas très malin de sa part. Lily lui avait fait la leçon et Slughorn l'avait mis en retenue. James avait baissé les yeux. Il avait compris, promis juré.

Mais lorsqu'il quitta le cachot, les mains encore pleines de glu de limaces des marais, il croisa Sirius. Quand il vit le bocal qu'il tenait et surtout ce qu'il y avait dedans, un sourire prometteur naquit sur ses lèvres.


	2. Hedwig's Flight

**HEDWIG'S FLIGHT**

Le vent soufflait dans ses plumes, la faisant frémir de plaisir. Une pellicule de glace recouvrait le château, rappelant à Hedwige des instincts profondément enfouis.

Là-bas, deux élèves se chamaillaient à propos d'un quelconque objet qu'elle trouvait sans intérêt. Là, un couple s'enlaçait, bien à l'abris du vent sous une arche. Elle reconnut également Ron et son minuscule hibou surexcité, Hermione qui lui faisait la leçon.

Et plus loin il y avait Harry. Il tendait le bras vers elle. Tendant ses serres, elle estima la distance et fondit sur lui pour finalement s'agripper à son poignet dans un hululement affectueux.


	3. Consolation

_Ecchymose : tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis ravi et flatté que tu sois passée faire un saut sur mes drabbles. J'entame effectivement une (grande) carrière de drabbliste, j'espère que ça te plaira jusqu'au bout._

**CONSOLATION**

Harry lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, il se contenta simplement d'être là, de lui signifier d'une pression de la main qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur lui, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Ron était son meilleur ami mais il ne cautionnait pas pour autant la façon dont il se comportait avec Lavande. Evidemment, il ne pouvait par réellement lui en vouloir. Mais Hermione méritait réellement plus de respect de sa part. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ?

Elle appuya la tête sur son épaule, elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux.


	4. Time

_Ecchymose : n'empêche que ça me fait plaisir quand même. Par contre, le précédent drabble n'est pas réellement axé sur un couple Hermione/Harry, il s'agit d'un geste de pure amitié. Harry console simplement Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras. Le drabble fait surtout écho à une image du film « Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé »._

_Bref, ce drabble-ci est mon favori de tous ceux que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'ici. Little-Bloody-Thing, voilà la raison pour laquelle Severus n'arrivera que demain, je voulais impérativement publier ce drabble aujourd'hui._

**TIME**

Le temps défile sur le château, il fuit comme une poignée de sable, use les pierres, vieillit les visages. Le temps tue mais il donne aussi, il donne naissance, il donne vie, il crée, façonne, prend et reprend.

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, le temps murmure. Noms et prénoms s'envolent dans ses méandres, il caresse ici et là et s'enfuit lorsqu'une main se tend vers lui. Il est indomptable, sauvage, il n'appartient à personne.

Personne, sauf elle. Hermione Granger. Elle porte le temps autour du cou, dans une petite cage dorée, elle a su l'apprivoiser. Et le temps lui obéit.


	5. Défense contre les forces du mal

**DEFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL**

Severus briguait le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ne plus compter les années. Que Quirrel l'ait obtenu, passait encore, même s'il était un peu étrange, il était au moins compétent. Lockhart avait été une franche partie de rigolade et jamais Severus n'aurait cru, de toute façon, qu'il puisse tenir plus d'un an. L'affaire serait vite réglée et elle le fut d'ailleurs. Mais lorsqu'il apprit que le poste lui était à nouveau refusé et qu'il serait accordé à nul autre que Lupin, Severus jura et pesta. Nul ne le méritait moins !


	6. Et si

**ET SI…**

Et si le Choixpeau faisait le mauvais choix ? Et s'il n'avait pas sa place là où il le désirait ? Et si lui aussi finissait par mal tourner ? Le lui pardonnerait-on ? Ses parents, qu'en penseraient-ils ?

Sur le quai, l'Express attendait et Albus Potter eut la soudaine envie de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir. Les mains crispées sur son chariot, il sentait la panique le gagner. Mais lorsque la main de son père se posa sur son épaule et la serra doucement, lorsque leurs deux regards se croisèrent, ce fut un sourire qui fendit ses lèvres.


	7. Patrouille matinale

_Little-Bloody-Thing : et voici pour Rusard. C'est un personnage sur lequel j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire finalement._

_Ecchymose : Time est mon drabble préféré. Il m'est venu naturellement et en seul jet. Je devais être d'humeur poète le soir où je l'ai rédigé. Quant à Albus, ma foi, c'est mon fils qui me l'a inspiré. Et non, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de caser du Remus a droite ou à gauche. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'une bonne partie des gens qui me connaissent m'appellent « Remus »._

**PATROUILLE MATINALE**

Miss Teigne était partie en avant mais Rusard savait qu'elle n'était pas très loin. Ils avaient déjà vérifié toute l'aile Ouest du château et s'attaquaient maintenant au couloir de Métamorphose. L'aube était le moment que Rusard préférait parce qu'il était sûr de ne croiser aucun de ces maudits élèves. Dans les meilleurs jours, il s'imaginait que le château lui appartenait, qu'il en était le gardien, seul avec la chatte.

A l'aube, il contrôlait les salles de classe, la Grande Salle évidemment et la bibliothèque, les couloirs, même les toilettes. A l'aube, il était le patrouilleur, le véritable maître des lieux.


	8. Friendship

**FRIENDSHIP**

« Tu sais ce que c'est un ami ? C'est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter, quelqu'un qui ne juge pas et qui soutient en toutes circonstances. C'est une écoute et un réconfort, sûr, mais c'est aussi plus que ça. Un ami c'est celui qui va faire rire, qui va partager avec moi tous les temps forts de sa vie, qui va avoir confiance en moi et qui saura que j'ai confiance en lui. Un ami c'est évidemment celui qui va me couvrir, et inversement.

_ Je sais ce que c'est qu'un ami. Un ami, c'est toi Sirius ! »


	9. You made my day

_Ecchymose : ravi qu'il te plaise. C'est qu'on s'y prend au jeu des drabbles finalement. Et oooooh tu as retenu mon « surnom » !^^_

**YOU MADE MY DAY**

Incapable de se contenir plus longuement, Lily éclata de rire. Des années durant, James l'avait fait lever les yeux au ciel mais, cette fois, c'était de trop. Elle avait bien remarqué les efforts qu'il faisait juste pour lui arracher un sourire. Il se serait humilié volontairement si cela avait pu l'amuser un tant soit peu.

Aujourd'hui, Lily riait aux éclats, les larmes aux yeux. Evidemment, la plaisanterie n'était pas particulièrement intelligente ni raffinée et beaucoup auraient pensé qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt. Mais tout ça, c'était James. Juste James. Et cette fois-ci, il avait ensoleillé sa journée avec seulement quelques mots.


	10. Opportunisme

_Little-Bloody-Thing : défi relevé. Mais ça n'a pas été de la tarte._

_Ecchymose : ben oui, de temps en temps, un peu de douceur c'est agréable, je suis d'accord avec toi. Par contre, celui de ce soir… c'est une autre paire de manches._

**OPPORTUNISME**

Il avait suffi de saisir l'occasion et de se lancer à la poursuite des nés-moldus et autres traîtres en tout genre. Il avait suffi de mettre la main sur des enfants, parfois de les mutiler un peu pour les empêcher de s'enfuir, d'amener des hommes suppliants au devant du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il avait suffi de mettre sa baguette au service du Lord. Et aujourd'hui tandis qu'il traînait derrière lui cette jeune moldue et ses deux amis, il savait que la récompense allait être à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Alors dans la lumière naissante de l'aube, Scabior sourit, satisfait.


	11. Une histoire d'escaliers

**UNE HISTOIRE D'ESCALIERS**

« Non ! »

C'était la troisième fois en moins de cinq minutes que les escaliers détournaient Ron de son chemin. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était en retard pour son cours de divination, il n'avait eu de cesse de faire des détours. C'était à peine s'il n'avait pas déjà parcouru la moitié du château.

Bien à tomber, Harry était parti en avant. Pourquoi les escaliers ne l'avaient-ils pas empêché de suivre sa route ? Ron en était persuadé, le château avait une dent contre lui. Ou plutôt, les escaliers avaient une marche contre lui. Et même une sacrée.


	12. La piste

_Little_Bloody_Thing : et voilà le « défi Miss Teigne ». Yeah ! C'est moi le meilleur !_

_Ecchymose : oui le « défi Scabior » n'a pas été évident, d'autant que je ne me suis jamais penché sur le personnage. Quant à dire que c'est un beau ténébreux, ma foi, je t'en laisse toute l'appréciation (non, je ne suis pas jaloux, mais peut-être un peu envieux). Le drabble sur Ron, c'est autre chose, moi aussi j'ai eu une longue journée et un peu d'humour, comme tu le dis si bien, est toujours agréable. N'empêche, ce sont tes drabbles qui m'ont donné envie de créer cette série donc c'est à toi que je dis merci pour ces agréables moments d'écriture._

_Valentine : moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Ron. Je suis content en tout cas que le drabble t'ait plu._

**LA PISTE**

Elle avait d'abord entendu le bruit. Léger bien sûr mais pour un chat à l'ouïe aussi affûtée que Miss Teigne, ça avait été un vacarme. Elle y était allée sur le bout des pattes, le museau au ras du sol et les oreilles pointées. Quel que soit l'élève qui faisait autant de bruit, elle le coincerait. Aussi sûr qu'elle connaissait le château comme sa patte.

Mais les choses ne tournèrent pas à son avantage. Il y eut l'eau et puis ce sifflement et ce monstre qui la regardait. Miss Teigne n'eut pas le temps de miauler, elle fut instantanément pétrifiée.


	13. Potions et bandages

_Ecchymose : au final Miss Teigne est assez amusante, mais c'est peut-être parce que je n'aime pas beaucoup les chats et que je dois me venger sur elle (bouh qu'est-ce que je suis fourbe^^). Aaah brun ténébreux ! Ça change tout alors, moi aussi je suis brun (enfin châtain foncé mais ça ne fait pas une grande différence)._

**POTIONS ET BANDAGES**

Les potions sur la droite et les bandages sur la gauche, une boîte de friandises au milieu. Il s'agissait souvent de chocogrenouilles mais de temps en temps elle y ajoutait quelques patacitrouilles. Jamais de dragées surprises, pour éviter les fautes de goût.

Les lits étaient toujours faits, sauf lorsqu'ils étaient occupés, les rideaux ouverts attendaient que quelqu'un les tire. Les oreillers étaient tapotés, les draps bien frais, la pièce toujours bien aérée.

Toujours prête, toujours sur le qui-vive, c'était la devise de Mademoiselle Pomfresh. La douleur et la maladie n'attendaient pas et elle se devait d'être là, à chaque instant.


	14. Trois têtes

**TROIS TETES**

Il avait quatre petites pattes, une longue queue qu'il agitait sans cesse et un poil couleur sable. Il était particulièrement joueur, adorait mâcher des os ou le coin de sa couette en patchwork. Hagrid l'avait aimé au premier regard mais il devait avouer que ce qui l'avait le plus séduit c'était ses trois petites truffes au bout de ses trois adorables têtes.

Il l'avait baptisé Touffu, ça sonnait bien pour un chiot, même s'il avait déjà la taille d'un sombral. Hagrid le regarda avec affection déchiqueter la poupée de chiffon qu'il lui avait offerte. Ah, comment ne pas l'aimer ?


	15. Le crime ne paie pas

_Ecchymose : je suis assez fier du drabble sur Mademoiselle Pomfresh. Je pense que parmi tout le personnel de Poudlard, elle fait partie des plus méritants parce que, effectivement, elle est particulièrement dévouée. Quant à Hagrid, bien que ce soit un personnage que je n'apprécie pas énormément, je dois avouer que son attachement aux créatures monstrueuses prête pas mal à rire, surtout quand il décrit un monstre sanguinaire comme une gentille petite bêbête._

**LE CRIME NE PAIE PAS**

Il s'était caché sous sa forme de rat, s'était employé à être un bon animal de compagnie même s'il avait passé beaucoup de temps à dormir. Il avait écouté les états d'âme de Percy, avait même fini par y prendre goût. Il avait été un peu triste lorsque Ron l'avait récupéré mais il s'était bien occupé de lui.

Il avait espéré que ça dure toujours jusqu'au moment où il le vit, impossible de ne pas le reconnaître même si le temps avait laissé quelques marques supplémentaires sur son visage.

Remus. Alors Peter sut que c'était fini et il eut peur.


	16. Comptine pour jeunes sorciers

_Ecchymose : je pense que Peter n'a pas été mauvais dès le départ, sinon jamais James et Sirius n'auraient été amis avec lui (Remus c'est autre chose, j'ai l'impression qu'il se sent tellement seul qu'il parlerait à un balai avec un chapeau). Par contre je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi sur un point : être un Poufsouffle n'est pas une insulte. Les Poufsouffle ont pour principale qualité la loyauté, ce n'est donc clairement pas Peter (et pour la petite histoire, il paraîtrait que je conviendrais tout à fait aux Poufsouffle)._

**COMPTINE POUR JEUNES SORCIERS**

Un, deux, trois, le Basilic vient vers toi.

Quatre, cinq, six, tu es au bord du précipice.

Basilic, Basilic, d'un regard foudroie,

Il ne restera bientôt plus rien de toi.

Un, deux, trois, Harry Potter te sauvera.

Quatre, cinq, six, il est toujours à ton service.

Potter, Potter, entend ta voix,

Tu n'as plus le choix.

Un, deux, trois, l'épée de Gryffondor tu verras.

Quatre, cinq, six, la voici dévastatrice.

Epée, épée, qui pourfend pour toi,

Mais n'est pas à ton bras.

Dans la Chambre des Secret il ne fallait pas entrer

Mais Harry Potter viendra toujours pour te sauver.


	17. Mutinlutin Malinpesti

_Ecchymose : moi aussi je suis toujours content de voir tes reviews. Par contre, nos discussions prennent des tournures de plus en plus compliquées à suivre ^^._

**MUTINLUTIN MALINPESTI**

Il fait sombre. Ils sont nombreux, ils se mordillent et se griffent, ils ne savent pas pourquoi. De temps en temps l'un d'entre eux laisse échapper un couinement. Ils sont dans une cage, ils l'ont vu avant que l'homme ne les recouvre d'un linge. Peut-être espérait-il qu'ils dorment. Toujours est-il qu'ils sont tous nerveux. La tension monte de plus en plus d'autant qu'ils sentent les humains dans la même pièce. Ils sont nombreux.

Le linge se retire d'un coup et la lumière éclate. Par miracle, la cage s'ouvre alors ils jaillissent en hurlant, griffant et mordant, aveuglés par la liberté.


	18. Polynectar

**POLYNECTAR**

La potion doit infuser pendant vingt et un jours pour que les chrysopes s'imprègnent de la poudre de corne de bicorne et du polygonum. Le sisymbre, cueilli un soir de pleine lune, sera ajouté par la suite en même temps que la peau de serpent d'arbre. Remuez dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

Lorsque la potion prend une texture boueuse ainsi qu'une couleur grise, éteignez le feu et ajoutez un morceau de la personne dont vous souhaitez prendre l'apparence. Une rognure d'ongle ou un cheveu feront évidemment l'affaire.

Notez que cette potion n'est recommandée que pour les transformations humaines.


	19. Azkaban

_Ecchymose : j'ai trouvé les ingrédients dans Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets. Le reste, je l'ai inventé._

**AZKABAN**

Un hurlement, un grattement sur les pierres à l'extérieur de sa cellule, une odeur de moisissure et le goutte à goutte d'une canalisation qui fuit.

Les rêves s'échappent, il a beau tendre les mains, ils partent en poussière, s'évaporent, loin, loin de lui, loin de ses souvenirs, de ses passions, loin de celui qu'il était jadis.

De temps en temps, il se souvient de l'éclat de son rire, du surnom que lui donnaient ses amis. De temps en temps, il revoit un visage, un sourire, entend le son d'une voix mais c'est juste une fumée que le vent chasse rapidement.


	20. Choixpeau

_Ecchymose : très jolie review que tu m'as laissé. Moi qui avais pensé que mon drabble en disait trop peu, je constate que, finalement, ce n'est pas le cas._

_Valentine : merci pour le petit message, je suis content que ça t'ait plu._

**CHOIXPEAU**

Il a été créé par Godric Gryffondor lui-même afin de répartir les élèves dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard. Mais le temps n'a pas été clément avec lui et le Choixpeau est devenu vieux et décrépit. Et pourtant, il continue, inlassablement, de remplir son office.

Chaque année, avant de placer les nouveaux arrivants parmi ceux qui sont déjà présents, il chante. Ses paroles sont généralement en rapport avec les récents événements, il met en garde, il informe. Nombreux sont ceux qui le trouvent ridicule ou dépassé mais le fait est là, le vieil accessoire met toujours sur la bonne voie.


	21. Paternité

**PATERNITE**

Albus Severus Potter avait toujours été fier de son père, fier de son passé de héros, fier de ses dons de magie, fier de la popularité dont il jouissait et fier de son travail. Quand on lui demandait qui il était, la première chose qu'il répondait était nécessairement : « je suis le fils de Harry Potter ». Et cette déclaration le faisait invariablement sourire.

Mais le temps passant, Albus s'éloigna, rompit les liens. Il ne suffit pas d'être père pour être aimé, il ne suffit pas de partager les liens du sang pour gagner l'amour et l'admiration d'un fils.

_Je dédie ce drabble à mon propre père, bien qu'il ne le lira jamais, et plus particulièrement le deuxième paragraphe. Non, il ne suffit pas de liens du sang pour gagner l'amour. Papa tu m'as trahi et tu m'as perdu._


	22. Evasion

_Ecchymose : oui tu as réussi à me faire sourire effectivement. Quant à mon père, il sait très bien ce qu'il fait et ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Il m'a dit des choses qu'un père ne devrait jamais dire à son fils, il m'a reproché des choses dont je ne suis pas responsable et il a explosé toute la cellule familiale, brisé toutes les valeurs qu'il nous a inculqué à mon frère et à moi et nous a tous repoussé. J'avais besoin d'écrire ce drabble mais je suis prêt à parier que dans les jours à venir il y en aura d'autres._

**EVASION**

Depuis cent ans qu'il était là à se débattre dans ses chaînes, hurlant de rage et de douleur, rendu aveugle par l'obscurité, il n'avait jamais entrevu la moindre lueur d'espoir de voler à nouveau librement. De tous les dragons du monde, il était très probablement la honte.

Mois après mois, semaine après semaine, jour après jour, il nourrissait sa haine contre les gobelins, rêvant du jour où il se vengerait. Son rêve se réalisa une après-midi lorsque trois jeunes sorciers entrèrent illégalement dans un coffre. Ils brisèrent ses chaînes et lui rendirent sa liberté. Alors il s'envola, hurlant de joie.


	23. Soins aux créatures magiques

_Ecchymose : le latin c'est important si tu ne veux pas, toi aussi, que ta copie soit corrigée en dernier parce que le prof sait pertinemment qu'il n'aura pas trop de point à y mettre de toute façon (si si, c'est du vécu). Bon, j'attendrais encore un peu pour tes drabbles du coup mais je risque fortement de t'en demander un sur Remus (fait l'innocent en regardant ailleurs). En tout cas, merci pour ton petit mot, il m'a vraiment fait plaisir et en ce moment, avec tout ce qui me tombe dessus, je dois bien avouer que c'est agréable d'avoir un petit mot gentil (bon, je rends justice, j'ai pas mal d'amis qui me soutiennent)._

**SOINS AUX CREATURES MAGIQUES**

L'étude des licornes et des dragons sanguinaires et même des botrucs et autres povrebines pouvait s'avérer passionnante tant que, de l'avis de Ronald Weasley, aucune de ces créatures ne tentait de le dévorer vif ou de lui arracher quelques membres.

Le cours de soins aux créatures magiques était l'un des rares auxquels Ron portait une attention toute particulière. Non pas parce qu'il était réellement intéressé, mais parce qu'il craignait trop d'en ressortir mutilé. Et avec Hagrid comme professeur, il valait mieux apprendre à se méfier. C'était une simple question de survie, une obligation pour pouvoir vivre un peu plus longtemps.


	24. Retenue

_Ecchymose : Ron est formidable ! Mais toi aussi tu l'es ^^. Un drabble sur Remus ? Yeaaaaaaah !_

**RETENUE**

Monsieur James Potter,

Elève de Troisième Année scolarisé dans la maison Gryffondor,

Suite à votre récente entreprise envers monsieur Severus Rogue, élève de troisième année scolarisé dans la maison Serpentard, les professeurs Dumbledore, Sulghorn, Flitwick et moi-même avons pris la décision de vous placer en retenue jeudi et vendredi.

A dix-huit heures précises, vous vous rendrez dans le parc, muni de votre paire de gants en peau de dragon et aiderez monsieur Rubeus Hagrid, le garde chasse, à nettoyer l'enclos des Hippogriffes. Pour ce faire, il vous faudra certainement ramasser un peu de bouse.

Bien à vous,

Professeur Minerva McGonagall.


	25. Bec et plumes

_Ecchymose : chacun son truc, tu aimes les dramiones et moi j'aime bien Ron. Quant à James, il n'était peut-être pas si posé que ça après son mariage avec Lily. Je pense que son côté rebelle a dû participer à son jeu de séduction. Non ?_

**BEC ET PLUMES**

On disait de lui qu'il était fier, mais qui ne l'était pas ? On disait de lui qu'il était noble, mais qui ne rêvait pas de l'être ? On disait de lui qu'il était gracieux mais qui ne s'employait pas à le devenir ?

Le jour où le jeune humain l'avait insulté, il avait dévoilé la puissance de ses serres. Les gens avaient peur de lui, il avait été condamné à mort. Sauvé de justesse, il avait pu apprécier à sa juste valeur la justice humaine. Buck l'hippogriffe n'y entendait rien et ne voulait, de toute façon, rien y entendre.


	26. Désolation

_Ecchymose : un jour je réécrirai le bestiaire. J'ai déjà casé Miss Teigne, le Basilic, Buck et Touffu. Ma collection s'agrandit._

**DESOLATION**

Il ne restait que des ruines, un peu de fumée et une affreuse odeur de mort. La maison des Potter avait été détruite. Ravagée, tout comme lui. Debout devant les décombres, Remus pleurait, les bras le long du corps, incapable de faire taire sa peine. Il avait tout perdu parce qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur.

Au fond de son âme, les cendres s'envolaient, laissant en son cœur une affreuse brûlure qui ne guérira jamais. Il avait perdu des amis, les seuls qu'il avait en fait. Solitaire, il tourna les talons pour s'enfoncer, pleurant, dans les méandres de l'obscurité.


	27. Isolation

Ecchymose : eh oui, à la mort des Potter, tout le monde a pensé au pauvre Harry orphelin. A la mort de Sirius, tout le monde a pensé à Harry qui n'avait plus de famille. Mais jamais personne ne s'est posé la question de ce qu'il en était des autres. Remus par exemple, a perdu tout ce qu'il avait lui aussi.

Little-Bloody-Thing : Greyback sera pour demain, je voulais publier celui-là d'abord.

ISOLATION

Ron était parti. Il avait pris des choses futiles pour prétexte et il les avait laissés tomber. Assise dans l'herbe humide, grelottant de froid, Hermione cherchait à le détester. Elle aurait dû le haïr, elle aurait dû lui en vouloir et pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait été blessée, tout comme Harry, elle le savait et pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à le mépriser.

Il lui manquait horriblement. Elle voulait fermer les yeux et le retrouver devant elle lorsqu'elle les rouvrirait. Par Merlin ! Pourquoi ne revenait-il pas ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui fasse aussi mal ?


	28. Le goût du sang

_Little-Bloody-Thing : voici Greyback, comme promis._

_Ecchymose : merci à toi. J'imagine que la détresse d'Hermione a dû être terrible, sa déception également. Mais Ron est revenu oui et c'est finalement ce que l'on retiendra de lui, non pas qu'il soit pas parti, mais qu'il soit revenu._

**LE GOUT DU SANG**

On le qualifiait de monstre, de créature immonde, d'être barbare et sans cœur. Et il adorait ça ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir l'une de ces baguettes pour se sentir tout puissant. Ses crocs et ses griffes valaient mille fois plus que la moindre plume de phénix ou le moindre poil de licorne.

Fenrir Greyback était un monstre parce qu'il voulait en être un. Il aimait voir la frayeur sur le visage d'un homme, ou même mieux, d'un enfant. Mais ce qui lui plaisait le plus, c'était le goût du sang dans sa gorge, enrichi de terreur et de douleur.


	29. Gryffondor

_Ecchymose : moi non plus je ne suis pas un grand fan de Greyback, après tout c'est lui qui a pourri la vie de Remus. Mais un défi est un défi et je ne pouvais pas déclarer forfait aussi facilement._

**GRYFFONDOR**

Si vous êtes courageux et fort, si l'aventure ne vous fait pas peur, que vous affrontez les éléments avec votre baguette, si vous battre vous enthousiasme et que vous vous lancez à corps perdu dans les causes les plus nobles, alors Gryffondor est la maison qui vous convient.

Le rouge et l'or seront vos couleurs, le lion votre emblème. Vous braverez mille défis pour en sortir chaque fois vainqueur. Vous suivrez la trace de célèbres sorciers : Harry Potter, évidemment, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore lui-même.

Sept ans durant vous vous battrez sous une bannière pourpre.

Bienvenue à Gryffondor.


	30. On l'appelait Patmol

_Ecchymose : évidemment que tu es irrésistible ^^. Allez, en cadeau, Sirius Black._

ON L'APPELAIT PATMOL

On l'appelait Patmol parce que sous sa forme animale, ses pattes étaient particulièrement douces. Jamais il ne griffait, jamais il ne mordait même si ses jeux étaient souvent brutaux.

On l'appelait Patmol et il souriait toujours lorsqu'on le faisait, fier de son surnom, fier de celui qu'il était, fier d'être notre ami.

On l'appelait Patmol pour la délicatesse dont il faisait preuve sous son impétuosité et son côté rebelle et chacun de ses crimes était signé de ce sobriquet.

On l'appelait Patmol et en un tour de main, nous l'avons perdu, derrière un simple voilage, en un claquement de doigts.


	31. Quidditch

_Ecchymose : je suis ravi que mon drabble sur Sirius t'ait plu. Je l'ai tout particulièrement soigné pour toi, je voulais vraiment qu'il te plaise. Je crois qu'on peut dire que je ne me suis pas trompé alors. Merci en tout cas pour tes compliments._

**QUIDDITCH**

Un coup de sifflet et les balais s'envolent. Le Souaffle est aussitôt attrapé, il passe de main, se rapproche des zones de but. Les poursuiveurs sont concentrés. Mais… oh ! Un Cognard vient de percuter l'un d'entre eux et le voici qui chute et tourbillonne, il se redresse juste avant le crash.

Le Souaffle est malheureusement perdu pour être aussitôt récupéré par l'équipe adverse. La tension monte et en quelques instants, les buts s'enchaînent. Et voici tout à coup un éclair doré. Le vif d'or tournoie, une main se tend et c'est la fin du match dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements.


	32. Le désespoir en cape noire

_Ecchymose : un peu de Quidditch ne fait de mal à personne. ^^_

_Joseph : va crever !^^ Maintenant je sais qui m'a trahi et pourquoi on m'appelle Dr Potter. Et tu sais quoi ? Ben je me demande si je ne vais pas me mettre aux examens sans ET avec injections, juste pour t'embêter. Puis je vais te laisser installer les canules aussi, après tout, je suis pas plus mal au négato.^^_

**LE DESESPOIR EN CAPE NOIRE**

Sur le passage du Détraqueur, la joie s'efface comme une poignée de sable que l'on tente vainement de retenir au creux de sa main. Les souvenirs noircissent, la peine et la douleur se font pesantes. Il est inutile de résister, même les meilleurs sorciers s'y sont perdus. Ces affreuses créatures sont dotées d'un tel pouvoir que le plus fin et le plus malin des esprits serait brisé en quelques secondes.

Haine, douleur, désespoir, folie, en un baiser tout cela s'envole pour se perdre dans le néant. A jamais disparue, à jamais perdue, c'est une âme gâchée qui s'enfuit pour l'éternité.


	33. Une lueur d'espoir

_Dupond et Dupont : Voici ton drabble, en espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur de tes attentes._

UNE LUEUR D'ESPOIR

Se concentrer sur un souvenir heureux. Piégée par l'horrible créature, Nymphadora Tonks brandit sa baguette. La tristesse et le désespoir déferlaient en elle mais elle devait tenir bon. Elle fit appel à toute sa volonté pour ramener à la surface l'image de Remus, la chaleur de ses mains sur son corps, ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le Détraqueur hurlait mais Tonks lui était devenue inaccessible. Un baiser, une étreinte, la vie qui grandissait en elle… Le loup argenté jaillit de sa baguette et fondit sur sa proie. La détresse s'éloigna alors. Tonks respira à nouveau, rassurée, sauvée par son amour.


	34. Serpentard

_Ecchymose : Remus et Tonks sont effectivement mes deux coups de cœur de la saga (surtout Remus, j'ai tellement de points communs avec lui…). Et c'est en pensant à ma femme que j'ai écrit ce drabble. Si je devais un jour invoquer un patronus, je crois que je n'aurais pas de difficulté de trouver un souvenir heureux, grâce à elle et à notre fils._

**SERPENTARD**

Si vous êtes rusé et ambitieux, à Serpentard vous irez. Le vert et l'argent seront vos bannières, le serpent votre sera emblème.

Nombreux sont ceux qui pensent qu'on pratique la magie noire et que les sorciers qui y étudient tourneront nécessairement mal. En sont pour témoins, celui que l'on appelait jadis Tom Jedusor, Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malfoy. Nous privilégions la nature de notre sang, il est vrai, et tentons de préserver la valeur de la magie.

A Serpentard, dans les cachots, nous n'aimons pas beaucoup les combats acharnés mais prenez garde, nous maîtrisons les mots et nous savons tout.


	35. Du haut de son balai

_Elena Grape : voici ton drabble sur Olivier Dubois, en espérant qu'il te plaise._

_Ecchymose : beaucoup de gens se sont trompés sur mon compte, tant pis pour eux. N'empêche, j'aime beaucoup tes reviews sur Memory et rien qu'à l'idée de t'avoir fait rire ou sourire, je sais que je n'ai pas perdu mon temps avec cette fic. Alors pour répondre à ta question, non, Remus ne se transforme pas en chien, c'est juste une confusion entre chien et loup-garou. Bonnes vacances à toi si tu y es mais moi je dois encore attendre un mois._

**DU HAUT DE SON BALAI**

Du haut de son balai, Olivier Dubois contemplait le terrain de Quidditch. Les entraînements matinaux en solitaire étaient pour lui un instant de pur bonheur, le moment où il oubliait le stress des examens, les guerres entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard et les ennuis du quotidien.

Du haut de son balai, Olivier Dubois se sentait tout puissant, capable des plus grandes prouesse. Il lui arrivait parfois de fermer les yeux et d'imaginer la foule déchaînée hurler et applaudir sous ses coups d'éclat.

Du haut de son balai, Olivier Dubois se sentait vivre et revivre, plus qu'heureux, il était rayonnant.


	36. Horcruxes

_Manou Nyu : voilà, sept Horcruxes, cent mots, défi accompli !_

HORCRUXES

Il avait trouvé le journal sans comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. La bague, Dumbledore la lui avait laissée. Le médaillon lui avait posé plus de problèmes. Il avait été difficile à récupérer et difficile à détruire.

La chasse aux Horcruxes avait été longue et périlleuse. Pour récupérer la coupe de Poufsouffle, ils avaient dû s'introduire illégalement dans Gringotts. Le diadème perdu de Serdaigle avait été compliqué à trouver mais au final, il avait toujours été là, sous leur nez. Le serpent, c'était Neville qui s'en était chargé. Quant à Harry, sa confrontation avec Voldemort avait finalement tué l'Horcruxe en lui.


	37. Arachnophobie

_Ecchymose : pas évident de faire en cent mots ce que J.K. Rowling a fait en deux livres (pour ne pas dire en sept), mais j'ai dû faire des recherches sur les horcruxes, ma mémoire me faisait un peu défaut._

**ARACHNOPHOBIE**

On se moquait souvent de lui parce que les araignées lui faisaient peur. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, Ron paniquait à la vue de huit horribles pattes velues, il ne pouvait malheureusement rien y faire. La faute en revenait à Fred et George et à leur stupide blague. Ron était très jeune quand ils avaient transformé son ours en peluche favori en une horrible araignée assoiffée de sang.

Aujourd'hui encore, il se souvenait de ses hurlements, de ses pleurs et des cauchemars qui avaient suivi. La plaisanterie n'était pas drôle, elle ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait jamais.


	38. Réconfort

_Ce texte est dédié à Eliah, pour toutes les heures passées à me remonter le moral quand ça n'allait pas._

**RECONFORT**

Au milieu d'un océan de froidure et de douleur, c'est un îlot de chaleur, chaleur humaine, chaleur corporelle, chaleur affective aussi.

Au milieu des angoisses sinueuses et des terribles moments de doute, c'est une aura de réconfort. Quelques mots ? Non, c'est plus que cela, bien plus que cela, même si tu sembles peu convaincue. C'est un baume sur une écorchure, une flamme brûlant dans une nuit glacée, c'est une étreinte morale.

La douleur s'éloigne un peu et un éclat de lumière apparaît, c'est toi, je le sais même si tu n'y crois pas, même si tu penses le contraire.


	39. Serdaigle

**SERDAIGLE**

Si tu fais partie des érudits, à Serdaigle tu partiras. Le savoir et la connaissance nourriront ton esprit affamé. Tu étudieras sous l'aigle de notre blason. Les bannières bleues et argent de notre maison claqueront fièrement au-dessus de toi.

Entre énigmes et mystères, tu suivras les traces de Filius Flitwick ou de Luna Lovegood. A chaque problème, tu chercheras la solution, à chaque problème, tu la trouveras. La bibliothèque deviendra ton sanctuaire sacré, les livres te parleront et dans ton silence studieux, la sagesse t'instruira, faisant de toi l'un de ses adeptes les plus précieux.

Alors, bienvenue à Serdaigle !


	40. Echecs

**ECHECS**

Pions, cavaliers, fous et autres, ne se déplacent pas sur le plateau, ils dansent. Obéissant à la baguette de leur propriétaire, les figurines forment une redoutable armée, gagnant peu à peu du terrain.

Le garçon n'a pas douze ans et pourtant, c'est un virtuose des échecs. Ils arrive à prévoir chaque mouvement de son adversaire avec plusieurs coups d'avance. Il ne perd pas de temps et bouge ses pions avec efficacité.

Lorsqu'il entre dans la salle du jeu géant et qu'il mène la plus belle partie de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, le professeur McGonagall elle-même se sent fière de lui.


	41. Cruelle folie

_Ce drabble est dédié à Senekata et Josy._

**CRUELLE FOLIE**

On l'avait traitée de traînée, de catin du diable, on avait sali son honneur, on l'avait accusée d'avoir aguiché Lord Voldemort pour parvenir à ses fins. On disait d'elle qu'elle était née mauvaise, probablement sous une étoile mourante, que sa magie était aussi noire que l'obscurité qui tapissait les abysses, que son âme n'était qu'un gouffre de monstruosité.

Ils étaient tous loin de savoir, de comprendre, à quel point Bellatrix aimait celle qu'elle était. Cette cruelle folie qui la caractérisait électrisait chaque parcelle de son esprit. Elle aimait frapper fort, elle aimait détruire et, par-dessus tout, elle aimait faire mal.


	42. Lune

**LUNE**

La lumière inondait le parc, traversant les fenêtres et éclaboussant les meubles. De petits éclats dorés venaient caresser le tapis ou les cadres, l'aquarium lui-même semblait s'illuminer. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, la lune les dominait de son éclat doré, rendant magique chaque endroit qu'elle éclairait. Il y avait dans ce tableau un certain sens de la poésie.

Mais pour Remus Lupin, ce n'était que mort et douleur. Gisant sur le flanc à même le sol, il avait le souffle court. La douleur lui déchirait les flancs, lui rompait les os. Il tremblait, le corps recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur.


	43. Les reliques de la mort

**LES RELIQUES DE LA MORT**

Les trois frères Peverell avaient défié la Mort et, en récompense, celle-ci leur offrit un présent. Le premier choisit la baguette de sureau, appelée aussi Bâton de la Mort, avec laquelle il gagna tous ses duels. Mais la vanité attira la convoitise et il fut assassiné dans son sommeil.

Le second frère préféra la pierre de résurrection, capable de relever les morts. Mais la vie offerte à ceux qui avaient succombé ne fut jamais identique à celle qu'ils avaient perdu.

Le troisième frère demanda la cape d'invisibilité et se cacha de la mort jusqu'à a la fin de ses jours.


	44. Wingardium Leviosa

_Ecchymose : merci pour la review. Double merci même parce que tu m'as posé la 150ème. Bisous à toi )_

**WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA**

« Wingardium Leviosa ! »

Les élèves répètent en chœur plusieurs fois. La plupart a quelques difficultés à donner la bonne intonation au bon moment mais, après tout, ils ne sont qu'en première année et c'est le tout premier sortilège qu'ils apprennent. Le professeur Flitwick les fait encore répéter tous ensemble puis il interroge quelques élèves à part pour corriger leur prononciation.

Ensuite, il leur montre le mouvement à effectuer. D'abord sans baguette pour éviter les catastrophes. Une fois, il s'en rappelle, il s'est retrouvé avec un crapaud sur l'épaule à cause d'un geste mal effectué. Aujourd'hui, il se méfie.


	45. Poufsouffle

**POUFSOUFFLE**

Si tu es loyal et travailleur, à Poufsouffle tu iras. La bannière jaune et noire t'accompagnera et le blaireau sera ton blason.

Nous ne sommes pas juste de gentils camarades, nous sommes avant tout des amis fidèles qui ne font jamais défaut, nous n'aimons pas beaucoup faire parler de nous, c'est vrai, mais est-ce un tort ? Nous affectionnons le travail soigné et préférons nous tenir loin des conflits. Nous taisons les rumeurs. Nous ne cherchons pas les bagarres et chez nous, tout le monde se contente d'être là, de faire ce qu'il a à faire.

Bienvenue à Poufsouffle !


	46. Faire face

**FAIRE FACE**

D'un sourire ou d'une plaisanterie, il effaçait les regards suspicieux. Personne, non, personne, ne pouvait imaginer à quel point Sirius Black souffrait et était malheureux. Toujours soigneux de sa personne, il affichait un air avenant, lançait ici et là quelques remarques spirituelles et s'acharnait à avoir un niveau scolaire très élevé.

Mais lorsque le soir tombait et qu'il se retrouvait seul face à lui-même, Sirius s'effondrait. Les larmes, intarissables, glissaient dans l'obscurité tandis qu'il mordait ses couvertures pour qu'aucun de ses compagnons n'entente sa peine. La douleur lui martelait les tempes et la poitrine, sa vie tournoyait interminablement sur elle-même.


	47. La carte du Maraudeur

**LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR**

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Ces quelques mots révèlent toute la magie de la carte et, surtout, tout le génie de ses auteurs. Poudlard est un lieu pourtant incartable, hautement protégé par la magie. Mais ces quatre garçons, juste pour s'amuser ont su passer outre les règles.

Ils ont passé bien des heures à noter chaque détail de l'école, à répertorier chaque recoin et chaque passage secret et ont utilisé bien des sortilèges. Le résultat est finalement là, la carte est efficace et comme ils se plaisent à le dire : elle ne ment jamais.


	48. Indifférence

**INDIFFERENCE**

Tonks lui avait exposé ses sentiments, lui avait dit ce qu'elle attendait de lui, ce qu'elle pensait de lui, avait mis son cœur à nu. Ç'avait été difficile, elle s'était traitée d'idiote, mais elle avait eu le cran de le faire. Elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux et lui avait dit ces quelques mots : je t'aime.

Elle aurait préféré qu'il la haïsse, qu'il lui rit au nez ou qu'il se moque d'elle. Mais Remus s'était contenté de la regarder en secouant la tête, invoquant des prétextes boiteux. Ce n'était pas son refus qui la rendait malade, c'était son indifférence.


	49. Avada Kedavra

**AVADA KEDAVRA**

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Ces deux mots, rendus tabous par le ministère, marquent la fin d'une âme arrachée à la vie. Cet éclair vert jaillissant du bout d'une baguette vient frapper un être sans lui laisser le moindre espoir. La simple évocation du sortilège de mort, classé interdit, fait peur. Nombreux sont ceux pour qui ces deux mots furent les derniers.

Pour Harry, c'est un véritable symbole. Celui de la mort de ses parents, celui qui a fait de lui le garçon qu'il est devenu, celui de son combat. Que jamais ses lèvres ne prononcent une telle abomination !


	50. L'allée des embrumes

**L'ALLEE DES EMBRUMES**

Si tes pas t'y amènent par erreur, voyageur, retourne immédiatement d'où tu viens, l'Allée des Embrumes n'est pas pour toi. Tu ne trouveras ici que magie noire, sorciers de mauvaise compagnie ou trafics illicites. Le ministère de la magie lui-même ne vient pas fourrer son nez dans l'affaire de l'Allée des Embrumes et on raconte que même les Aurors hésitent à y mettre les pieds. Ici, il faut savoir à l'avance ce que l'on veut ou ce que l'on cherche. Ici, il vaut mieux ne pas s'attarder. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants ni pour les sorciers honnêtes.


	51. Sang pur

**SANG PUR**

Ecarlate, agressif, le sang s'écoule dans les veines, il pulse, en rythme avec les battements du cœur. Le sang amène la vie, se transmet de génération en génération. Le sang définit la condition des sorciers et élèves les plus nobles jusqu'aux sommets. Le sang est l'excuse pour imposer la suprématie, c'est un monde de conventions, de pouvoir et de positions sociales. Le sang est l'élément clé. Le sang est la condition pour intégrer la prestigieuse maison de Salazar Serpentard.

Mais le sang a la même couleur pour tout le monde, sang purs ou nés moldus, tous sont du même sang.


	52. Freddy

_Ecchymose : je suis content de voir que tu recommences à poster des reviews tous les jours. J'attends avec impatience la suite de tes propres drabbles. Bisous à toi, j'espère que les choses s'améliorent de ton côté._

**FREDDY**

On lui offrait des pétards du capitaine Flibuste, des boîtes à flemme ou des gadgets de chez Zonko. A chaque anniversaire et à chaque Noël, Fred Weasley, deuxième du nom, faisait semblant d'être ravi par ses cadeaux. Il s'amusait devant ses oncles, tantes, cousins et cousines en éclatant bruyamment de rire.

Mais lorsqu'il était enfin seul, dans sa chambre, il était dépité. Fred rêvait de livres, de plumes et de connaissance là où on voulait le voir aimer blagues, boutades et plaisanteries. Mais comment faire comprendre aux autres qu'il n'était pas la copie d'un oncle qu'il n'avait jamais connu ?


	53. Whisky pur feu

**WHISKY PUR FEU**

Il fallait être majeur pour en boire et tous ceux qui y avaient goûté disaient que c'était très fort. Albus et James étaient des adolescents lorsqu'ils avaient réussi à mettre la main sur une bouteille. Dans le grenier, ils avaient bu un verre. Albus se souvenait de la brûlure le long de son œsophage, James avait cru qu'un hippogriffe s'était assis sur sa poitrine.

Ils s'étaient défiés de boire un deuxième verre puis un troisième. Au quatrième, tous les deux avaient jugés plus prudent de s'arrêter. Leur mère allait certainement voir quelque chose et la punition allait probablement être sévère.


	54. L'express

**L'EXPRESS**

Il est toujours à l'heure et il est toujours présent au rendez-vous. Le Poudlard Express, avec sa locomotive rouge, est l'un des grands symboles de la célèbre école de magie. Chaque année, le premier septembre, les élèves se massent sur le quai pour envahir les wagons. L'express, c'est la fumée que crache la locomotive, le voyage dans la lande écossaise, cette dame avec son chariot de friandises. C'est l'attente, les compartiments dans lesquels s'entassent bagages et chouettes, c'est le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard, les conversations. C'est aussi le trajet inverse, le retour chez soi, la fin d'une année riche en souvenirs.


	55. Expressions sorcières

**EXPRESSIONS SORCIERES**

Tourner autour du chaudron.

Donner des baguettes à retordre.

Tomber dans les patacitrouilles.

Sauter du botruc au dragon.

Ne pas être dans son chaudron.

Avoir une faim de dragon.

Avoir une baguette dans l'œil.

Il ne faut pas être sorti de Poudlard pour comprendre ce genre de choses.

Rendre à Merlin ce qui appartient à Merlin.

Obéir au doigt et à la baguette.

Changer d'avis comme de robe.

En perdre ses runes anciennes.

S'emmêler les baguettes.

Aller se faire ensorceler ailleurs.

Tirer le dragon par la queue.

Etre fier comme un hippogriffe.

La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le chaudron.


	56. Whisky pur feu partie 2

_Valentine : merci pour ta review. Il y aura certainement un jour un autre drabble sur des expressions sorcières mais il faut que j'en retrouve assez._

_Hlo : wouah, ta review m'a fait sacrément plaisir. C'est la première fois qu'on me dit une chose pareille. Je suis… flatté et sacrément heureux. Un grand merci._

**WHISKY PUR FEU PARTIE 2**

Enfermé dans sa chambre sans souper, James ruminait de colère. Voler la bouteille de whiksy pur feu et la boire dans le grenier avec Albus avait été une idée brillante mais évidemment, lorsqu'ils étaient redescendus, leur mère avait compris ce qui était arrivé.

Jamais, de toute sa vie, James n'avait vu sa mère aussi en colère. Elle avait hurlé, les avait dessoûlés d'un sort et les avait enfermés dans leurs chambres. James était en colère de n'avoir su être plus discret mais, Merlin, même s'il gardait de cette aventure comme une nausée, le jeu en avait valu la baguette .


	57. Amnésie

**AMNESIE**

Comme tous les matins, Gilderoy Lockhart contemplait son environnement en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Il s'habillait puis allait déjeuner en compagnie des autres résidents sans jamais se souvenir du prénom d'un seul d'entre eux. De temps en temps, on lui demandait de signer une photo et le plus souvent, l'infirmière devait lui épeler son propre nom.

Gilderoy n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé ni de qui il était . Ça ne le rendait pourtant pas malheureux, loin de là. Il se contentait d'être là et de faire les choses telles que le lui enseignaient les infirmières.


	58. Expressions sorcières partie 2

**EXPRESSIONS SORCIERES 2**

Le jeu en vaut la baguette.

Mon royaume pour un sombral.

Etre malin comme un niffleur.

L'habit ne fait pas le Détraqueur.

Mettre de l'eau dans sa potion.

Il y a dragon sous roche.

En fait tout un chaudron.

Jeter un œuf de dragon dans le lac.

Comme un hippogriffe dans un magasin de cristal.

C'est Sainte-Mangouste qui se moque de l'infirmerie.

Quand les gnomes auront un cerveau.

Avoir plus d'un sortilège dans son grimoire.

Etre excité comme un vivet doré.

Se mettre la baguette dans l'œil.

Parler le fourchelangue comme un vert gallois.

En avoir la chair de dragon.


	59. Vodka de dragon

_Little-Bloody-Thing : non non, je n'ai pas oublié la Vodka de Dragon^^._

VODKA DE DRAGON

Importée des pays de l'Est, la Vodka de Dragon fait passer le Whisky Pur Feu pour une boisson légère, presque une limonade. Rares sont les verres que vend Abelforth à la Tête de Sanglier mais il sait que lorsqu'un client lui en demande, c'est parce qu'il a vraiment besoin d'un bon remontant.

La bouteille est gardée hors de portée des enfants et adolescents. Abelforth sait que ce serait dramatique si l'un d'entre eux parvenait à mettre la main dessus. Le ministère lui tomberait probablement dessus même si, sur l'étiquette, il a écrit à la main : à consommer avec modération.


	60. Epouvantard

_Ecchymose : où je trouve mon inspiration ? En voilà une bonne question. Généralement c'est un mot que j'entends ou une image que je vois qui me donne comme un déclic. Quand je suis au boulot, je remplis mes poches de post-it avec des tas de petites idées notées dessus. Chez moi, j'ai un carnet prévu à cet effet sur ma table de nuit. Certaines de mes idées me sont soufflée par ma femme et d'autres par des amis. La deuxième partie des expressions sorcières a été écrite en direct sur MSN avec une amie._

**EPOUVANTARD**

La porte s'ouvre et je jaillis hors du placard en poussant mon cri le plus terrifiant. Il ne me faut pas plus de quelques secondes pour trouver dans l'esprit de ce jeune sorcier ce qui lui fait affreusement peur et rapidement, je deviens une gigantesque araignée. Je fais claquer mes mandibules, je me délecte de la peur qui se dessine sur son visage. J'entends son cœur battre à toute allure, il est terrifié et c'est terriblement bon.

« Riddikulus ! »

Le sort m'atteint, pas moyen de l'esquiver. Une ombre s'abat sur moi et boum ! Une gigantesque chaussure m'écrase.


	61. T

**T**

Certains pensent qu'il ne s'agit que d'une légende, que la note T pour Troll n'existe pas. Mais ceux-là ont toujours obtenu d'excellents résultats et ne sont certainement pas concernés. Les autres, ceux qui méritent le bonnet de Scrout à Pétard, eux, savent qu'il s'agit d'une triste réalité. Le T est bien la note la plus basse. Elle signifie qu'aucune réponse n'était bonne et que le professeur n'a même pas eu la délicatesse de décerner des points pour la propreté de la copie. De nombreux élèves ont eu la déception de voir cette lettre griffonnée sur le haut de leur parchemin.


	62. De la part de James

**DE LA PART DE JAMES**

Lily,

Tu as probablement remarqué à quel point ce cours d'histoire de la magie est ennuyeux. D'ailleurs, si tu regardes dans notre direction, tu verras que Peter est absorbé par une feuille qui n'est pas encore tombée d'un arbre mais qui ne va plus tarder, que Remus est profondément endormi sur ses parchemins et que Sirius est en train de draguer Claire juste devant nous.

Si ça t'intéresse, j'aimerais bien aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec toi samedi, on irait faire un tour aux Trois Balais et après tu ne pourras qu'être follement amoureuse de moi. Ça te dit ?

Bisous,

James.


	63. Miamhibou

_Dupond et Dupont (ou inversement, désolé) : ta boîte privée est désactivée donc je ne peux pas répondre à tes reviews. Je voulais te rappeler que tu as toujours un sujet d'OS à choisir pour la 200ème review que tu m'as posée. En attendant, bisous à toi et merci pour tes gentils commentaires._

_Ce drabble est dédié à Senekata, elle sait pourquoi._

**MIAMHIBOU**

Goût saumon, barbecue ou fruits, les biscuits et les graines de Miamhibou offriront à votre compagnon à plumes la meilleure des récompenses et le meilleur des réconforts. Pour une lettre convenablement distribuée ou un colis déposé dans les plus brefs délais, votre hibou mérite ce que le Chemin de Traverse fait de mieux. Pour ce faire, ne cherchez pas Poudlard à Beauxbâtons, confectionné à partir d'aliments naturels, sans conservateur ajouté, le Miamhibou entretiendra les plumes de votre messager tout en lui procurant un moment de plaisir qu'il ne retrouvera nulle part ailleurs.

Les hiboux choisissent le Miamhibou, faites de même.


	64. Humiliation

**HUMILIATION**

Il avait été poussé dans des flaques, aspergé de potions et autres détritus. On s'était moqué de son nez parce qu'il était long et crochu, de ses cheveux parce qu'ils étaient gras, de ses vêtements parce qu'ils étaient trop grands et rapiécés.

On l'avait méprisé au sein de sa propre maison parce qu'il n'était pas de sang-pur, on le huait chaque fois qu'il avait une mauvaise note et on riait de lui parce qu'il en pinçait pour Lily Evans.

Severus Rogue avait tout encaissé mais que Harry Potter lui dise qu'il était un lâche alors là, c'en était trop !


	65. Le médaillon

**LE MEDAILLON**

L'idée de faire du médaillon un horcruxe lui était venue naturellement. Lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de scinder son âme en plusieurs parties afin d'assurer une certaine pérennité de son âme, il avait décidé de choisir un réceptacle qui avait pour lui une certaine valeur sentimentale.

L'ennui était que Tom Jedusor n'avait de sentiments que pour peu de choses et après avoir passé de nombreuses heures à réfléchir, il s'était dit que le médaillon était probablement le seul objet qui puisse lui convenir. Il le tenait depuis toujours et puis, il prouvait son appartenance à la lignée de Salazar Serpentard.


	66. In Memoriam

**IN MEMORIAM**

Tombés au champ d'honneur, morts pour la bonne cause, amis, parents, frères ou connaissances, tous ont droit aux honneurs, tous ont droit à, enfin, un peu de paix. Le combat qu'ils ont mené leur a coûté la vie mais l'avenir qu'ils ont offert à leurs enfants et à ceux qui sont restés ici bas est plus serein, plus agréable, plus envisageable.

Leur perte pèsera toujours dans le cœur de chacun : Fred, Remus, Tonks, Fol Œil, Colin, Hedwige évidemment et bien d'autres encore, victimes anonymes, victimes connues, victimes dans tous les cas. Ainsi va la vie, ainsi va la guerre.


	67. Poudlard

_Ecchymose : tu as amplement raison sur tous les points^^. Oui, Voldemort est un personnage qui ne connaît pas les sentiments, ou en tout cas qui ne les utilise clairement pas de la même façon que les autres. Quant à la mort de Remus, Fred et Tonks, c'est affreux, je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais du point de vue purement, c'était un coup de génie. La mort de Fred rappelle que même les héros peuvent mourir. Celle de Remus et Tonks boucle la saga de la même manière qu'elle a commencé : avec un orphelin. _

**POUDLARD**

Le château se situe dans la lande écossaise, loin dans le Nord. Pour les moldus, il ne s'agit que de ruines peu accueillantes bordées d'une clôture sur laquelle se trouve un panneau : « défense d'entrer, danger ». Pour les sorciers, c'est la plus grande école de magie du Royaume-Uni et certainement la meilleure aussi.

Le château en lui-même est immense, comportant des centaines de salles de classe, des dortoirs, un gigantesque hall, une bibliothèque très achalandée, des serres, un terrain de Quidditch. Il y a là tout ce dont les enfants auront besoin pour s'éveiller pleinement à la magie.


	68. Colère

**COLERE**

Du fond de sa cellule, à Azkaban, Sirius Black tentait d'enchaîner sa rage ou au moins de la maîtriser. La mort de James et Lily l'avait laissé épuisé par les sanglots et ce soir, allongé sur ce qui lui servait de lit, les poings et les mâchoires serrées, il ressassait les évènements, il ruminait sa colère.

Colère contre Peter et l'odieux crime qu'il avait osé commettre, colère contre Remus qui avait brillé par son absence lorsque ses amis avaient eu besoin de lui, colère contre James qui s'était laissé tuer, colère contre lui-même, pour n'avoir pas su empêcher tout cela.


	69. Enfance

**ENFANCE**

Il se souvenait des après-midi passées à jouer avec son frère, les coups en douce qu'ils avaient toujours monté ensemble, leur mère les poursuivant parfois avec sa baguette à la main. Il se souvenait des fou-rires, des plaisanteries, des blagues en tout genre. Il se souvenait des anniversaires, des confiseries qu'ils partageaient dans leur chambre. Il se souvenait de leurs jouets, de leurs favoris surtout qui, longtemps après qu'ils aient grandi, avaient continué de garder une certaine valeur sentimentale. Il se souvenait de Poudlard, des filles dont il leur arrivait de discuter à la lueur d'une baguette.

George se souvenait…


	70. La Ford Anglia

_Ecchymose : les sentiments ne sont pas toujours agréables non, certains sont vraiment terribles. Quant à George, je pense qu'en perdant son frère, il a perdu la moitié de lui-même._

**LA FORD ANGLIA**

Cette voiture, Arthur l'avait acquise pour une bouchée de pain. Il avait dit à Molly qu'il avait l'intention de la démonter pour en comprendre le mécanisme mais ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Ça faisait un moment qu'il se demandait s'il pouvait ensorceler un véhicule moldu pour le faire voler, ce qui serait fort utile pour emmener sa famille à la gare de King's Cross par exemple.

Aussi lorsque Ron et Harry s'en emparèrent pour suivre l'Express, Arthur se montra très en colère mais, au fond de lui, il n'avait jamais été aussi fier d'avoir réussi une telle entreprise.


	71. Médicomagie

**MEDICOMAGIE**

De bonnes connaissances en botanique, un Optimal en sortilèges et potions aux ASPICs, beaucoup de volonté, un tempérament travailleur et un esprit logique. C'était ce que réclamait la profession de médicomage. S'ajoutait à cela la perspective de longues années d'études, de nombreux stages à Sainte Mangouste ou dans d'autre dispensaires et hôpitaux du Royaume-Uni et, bien entendu, avec les meilleurs guérisseurs du pays.

Mais Teddy n'était pas impressionné, c'était ce qu'il voulait et il était sûr de pouvoir arriver jusqu'au bout et haut la baguette qui plus est. Il signa le parchemin d'inscription à l'université, et ce avec beaucoup d'espoir.


	72. La bibliothèque

_Little-Bloody-Thing : Scorpius sera pour demain, je l'oublie pas mais faut que je trouve de quoi écrire._

_Ecchymose : moi j'aurais écrit « les moldus que nous sommes n'y sont jamais arrivés » mais la grammaire ce n'est pas spécialement mon fort non plus. Oh et puis on s'en fiche, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, c'est le principal ^^._

**LA BIBLIOTHEQUE**

Située au quatrième étage, la bibliothèque de Poudlard est l'une des pièces les plus célèbres de l'école. Pour y faire ses devoirs, il n'y a pas meilleure place. Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire veille à ce que le silence soit toujours respecté. Elle veille également au bien être des livres, au respect des règles et en a certainement inventé de son cru pour préserver sa propre tranquillité.

Ici, ce sont les livres qui ont tous les droits. Classés par thème, auteur et niveau potentiel de danger, ils vous diront tous ce dont vous avez besoin, à condition de trouver le bon.


	73. Scorpius Hyperion

_Little-Bloody-Thing : comme promis, Scorpius. J'espère qu'il te plaira ^^._

SCORPIUS HYPERION

Etre le fils de Drago Malefoy n'était pas toujours un cadeau. Non seulement il devait « coller » à une certaine idée que l'on se faisait de lui, parce qu'il était de sang-pur, mais en plus, il devait essuyer les allusions au fait que sa famille n'avait pas brillé pendant la Grande Guerre.

Lorsque Scorpius fut envoyé à Gryffondor, il entendit toutes sortes de huées et de sifflements autour de lui et ce jour-là fut, à son sens, le pire de sa vie. Mais le fait était là, il avait beau être un Malefoy, il n'était ni rusé ni sournois.


	74. Felix Felicis

_Ecchymose : bien d'accord avec toi. A mon avis, Scorpius est celui qui a le plus souffert de son nom. Quoi que Albus a dû en baver pas mal aussi, mais son père à lui, il a la réputation d'un héros._

**FELIX FELICIS**

Une simple gorgée de cette potion argentée peut donner un sacré coup de pouce aux évènements. Felix Felicis, autrement appelée potion de Chance Liquide, est un philtre de niveau supérieur particulièrement difficile à élaborer. On raconte que seuls quelques sorciers sont réellement capable de la fabriquer mais il ne s'agit peut-être que d'une légende. Après tout, pour trente gallions la fiole, on peut en trouver sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Sachez cependant que la possession de Felix Felicis au cours d'un examen officiel du ministère ou de Poudlard ou au cours d'un match de Quidditch, même amical, entraînera des sanctions.


	75. Leçon de transplanage

**LECON DE TRANSPLANAGE**

Le maître mot est la concentration. Vous devez visualiser dans votre esprit l'endroit où vous souhaitez vous rendre. Evidemment, il vous en faut un où vous êtes déjà allés ou alors un que vous avez bien en vue.

Un mauvais transplanage peut amener à une désartibulation ce qui est dangereux et nécessite l'intervention d'une équipe spécialisée. Toute désartibulation amène à une amende.

Maintenant, regardez attentivement votre cerceau et ne focalisez votre esprit que sur celui-ci. Oubliez le reste, il n'y a rien d'autre que votre cerceau. Fermez les yeux et pensez très fort : je veux transplaner dans mon cerceau.


	76. Passion interdite

_Je dédie ce drabble à Ecchymose, comme ça, parce que j'en avais envie._

_Ecchymose : même remarque qu'à Dupond et Dupont, il faut lire « cerceau » et non pas « cerveau », comme quoi, vous ne lisez pas toutes les lettres ^^. C'est parce que je suis médecin que vous pensez tous que je mets de l'anatomie tout partout ? Non non, il n'y a pas d'erreur, je viens de relire une fois de plus le drabble et j'ai bien écrit « c e r C e a u ». Et le terme correct est bien « désartibuler », inventé par J.K. Rowling elle-même )_

PASSION INTERDITE

Rose laissa échapper un petit rire lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres lui effleurer le cou. D'une main, elle s'agrippa à lui, espérant secrètement que ce moment dure pour toujours. L'odeur de son parfum, qui l'avait tant agacé autrefois, lui chatouillait maintenant agréablement les narines, éveillant en elle un violent élan de désir.

Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy lui susurra quelques mots dans l'oreille. Quelques mots qui la firent rougir. Merlin, comme elle l'aimait et comme elle craignait la réaction de son père lorsqu'elle le lui annoncerait, pendant les vacances. Il était pourtant hors de question qu'elle renonce à lui, pas même une seconde.


	77. Dragées surprises

**DRAGEES SURPRISES**

Ces boules de différents goûts vous assureront à tous les coups, un grand moment de plaisir. Seul ou avec des amis, les Dragées Surprises de Berty Crochue offrent tout un panel aléatoire de différentes saveurs.

Les secrets de fabrication sont bien gardés et jamais aucun confiseur n'est parvenu à les égaler. On raconte qu'elles sont plus magiques qu'un philtre de bonne humeur. Goût barbecue, groseille, chocolat ou même poubelle, chaussette ou pâtée pour chat, il vaut mieux prendre ses précautions lorsque l'on s'aventure à en piocher une.

Serez-vous assez courageux pour en goûter une à la crotte de nez ?


	78. La horde

**LA HORDE**

La horde vivait dans la Forêt Interdite, à la lisière de Poudlard. Elle s'y trouvait depuis plusieurs générations et l'on disait qu'il n'existait pas de meilleur endroit pour eux. Mais la horde n'avait pas toujours été là. Au temps où le ministère de la magie ne s'occupait pas de leurs affaires, les centaures vivaient où il leur plaisait.

La horde était solidaire, chassait, vivait et évoluait. La horde consultait les étoiles.

Mais la horde l'avait banni parce qu'il avait osé aider un sorcier, parce que ses idées ne correspondaient pas aux leurs. Firenze les haïssait, comme jamais il n'avait haï.


	79. Marcus l'Inferius

**MARCUS L'INFERIUS**

C'est une fable que l'on raconte souvent aux jeunes sorciers. Marcus L'Inférius était jadis quelqu'un de noble, de sage et doté d'un grand pouvoir. On venait le voir de tous les coins du Royaume Uni pour lui demander conseil. Malheureusement, sa sagesse était entachée par l'envie, presque l'obsession, de vaincre la mort.

Marcus mettait sa magie au profit de ce besoin irrationnel et un jour, ses sortilèges et potions se retournèrent contre lui. Il mourut, pour revenir peu de temps après à la vie, sous la forme d'un horrible Inférius.

Moralité : les quêtes impossibles se retournent souvent contre vous.


	80. Scrout à Pétard

_Ecchymose : j'aime bien tout cet à côté, les personnages et les bêbêtes qui généralement n'intéressent pas les auteurs. Il y a tellement à faire avec tout ça qu'au final mes drabbles vont devenir une vraie encyclopédie ^^._

**SCROUT A PETARD**

Toutes petites déjà ces espèces de crevettes avaient rendu Ron méfiant. En plus de pincer et de brûler alors qu'elles sortaient à peine de l'œuf, elle semblaient chercher à tuer. Certainement, à tuer, Ron en était persuadé. Le temps passant, les créatures avaient grandi et Ron avait compris : c'était des monstres, ni plus ni moins.

Pour ne pas blesser Hagrid, il s'abstint de tout commentaire, ou de tout commentaire dit trop haut en tout cas. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il devait promener son monstre en laisse cependant, il envisagea brièvement de se ranger du côté de Malfoy et de porter plainte.


	81. Le Chicaneur

Ce drabble est dédié à tous mes collègues du Chicaneur et aux belles parties de fou-rire qu'on s'y paye.

LE CHICANEUR

Si a priori ce journal ne paye pas de mine, il n'en a pas moins été le dernier mensuel libre au cours de la Grande Guerre. Beaucoup pensent qu'il s'agit d'une poubelle dans laquelle la plupart des informations sont inutiles ou erronées ou pire encore, fausses. On raconte à ce sujet que Xenophilius Lovegood, le directeur, a tellement peu de lecteurs qu'il se fiche pas mal, au final de ce qu'il raconte.

Mais le fait est que ses articles, bien qu'originaux, sont soigneusement travaillés et il fut et restera le seul journal que le ministère n'aura jamais sous sa coupe.


	82. Le calamar géant

**LE CALAMAR GEANT**

Le calamar géant vivait dans le lac de Poudlard depuis si longtemps que personne ne savait quand il était arrivé exactement. De temps en temps, on voyait pointer un tentacule hors de l'eau. La plupart des élèves se tenait à distance du calamar car même s'il n'avait jamais agressé un seul élève, il restait un animal sauvage et il valait mieux s'en méfier.

Les rumeurs allaient bon train à son sujet mais une chose était sûre, Sirius Black n'avait pas raison lorsqu'il disait qu'il n'était là que pour le cas où Poudlard serait assiégée et qu'une famine leur tomberait dessus.


	83. Ma soeur

_Ce drabble fait écho à celui d'Ecchymose intitulé « La Tendresse des Fous »._

.net/s/7075218/192/Amour_a_profusion

MA SŒUR

Moi, Narcissa Malefoy, je me dois d'être forte. Forte pour mon mari, pour le soutenir dans toutes ses démarches et forte pour mon fils qui mérite de pouvoir se reposer sur mon épaule.

Je dois aussi être forte pour moi-même. Chaque jour, je contemple la folie de ma sœur, sa cruauté grandissante, son absence de sentiments. J'aime Bellatrix et je me souviens avec tendresse de notre enfance et des jeux que nous partagions. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait d'elle une créature sans foi ni loi et je suis désespérée de constater qu'il n'y aura, pour elle, aucun retour possible.


	84. Rentrée

La majeure partie d'entre vous entame ses vacances aujourd'hui, eh bien moi je finis les miennes.

_Ecchymose : tu es la première (et la seule aussi) à avoir noté que les paroles de Sirius quand il était adolescent, ne sont vraiment pas à prendre pour argent comptant. Quant à Bellatrix… eh bien si tu fais quelque chose sur elle, je serai super intéressé. C'est un personnage tellement intéressant, effectivement, qu'elle est tout un univers en elle-même. C'est une chose que j'avais beaucoup apprécié au fil des sept tomes : les personnages sont bien travaillés, ils sont crédibles et ils ont tous leur histoire. Aucun n'est réellement gentil ou méchant et en chacun d'entre eux l'ombre côtoie la lumière. J'ai beaucoup aimé tout ça. Quant à l'écho fait à ton drabble, je t'en prie, le tien m'avait beaucoup marqué._

RENTREE

Le quai est bondé, comme à chaque rentrée scolaire. Entre les élèves qui, heureux de se retrouver, s'enlacent joyeusement ou se racontent leurs vacances avec de grands gestes, les parents qui cherchent à grappiller encore quelques minutes avec leurs enfants avant que ceux-ci ne repartent pour de longs mois et les première année, timides et inquiets quant à leur avenir, il est difficile de se frayer un passage jusqu'au train.

Les compartiments sont pleins, le brouhaha ambiant est assourdissant et c'est à peine si l'on entend le coup de sifflet du chef de gare. Mais l'Express part toujours à l'heure.


	85. Norbert

_Ecchymose : ouh Merlin, je trépigne d'impatience pour ton prochain drabble, ou texte, ou n'importe, mais je trépigne quoi. Quant au drabble précédent, tu as tout à fait bien vu et du coup je suis content parce que j'ai réussi mon effet. Le tumulte, le bazar et la cohue, c'est tout à fait ce que je cherchais à dire._

**NORBERT**

Ils le regardaient tous avec une grimace, Harry, Hermione et Ron surtout. Tous les trois le trouvaient horriblement dangereux, prêt à le dévorer, à lui sauter à la gorge ou il ne savait quoi d'autre mais personne ne voyait sa beauté. Evidemment, à la naissance, il avait davantage eut l'air d'un vieux parapluie mouillé que d'un jeune dragon prêt à s'élancer dans la vie mais, le temps passant, il de devenait de plus en plus magnifique.

Hagrid ne cessait de le regarder amoureusement et chaque fois qu'il passait auprès de lui, il soupirait de satisfaction. Pourquoi devait-il donc partir ?


	86. Chocogrenouille

**CHOCOGRENOUILLE**

En vente dans toutes les confiseries du Chemin de Traverse ou de Pré-Au-Lard, les Chocogrenouilles restent les friandises préférées des jeunes sorciers. Chocolat au lait, chocolat noir ou chocolat blanc, il y en a pour tous les goûts. Les Chocogrenouilles sont issues d'une vieille tradition sorcière visant à amuser tout en régalant. Un bond pour amuser et un goût irrésistible font tout leur charme.

Particularité de la confiserie, la boîte est agrémentée d'une carte à collection relatant les exploits d'un sorcier célèbre de notre monde. Fait exceptionnel, en 1998, certaines cartes ont été ajoutées, dont celle du fameux Harry Potter.


	87. Chocogrenouille partie 2

_Je dédie ce drabble à Ecchymose de qui vient l'idée et qui m'a bien fait rire avec._

**CHOCOGRENOUILLE PARTIE 2**

Bien qu'il fut un adulte responsable, Drago Malfoy avait gardé une certaine attirance pour les Chocogrenouilles. Quelque part, leur goût sucré avait un petit quelque chose de réconfortant. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il avait collectionné les cartes et si, maintenant, tout ceci était derrière lui, il était toujours un peu curieux quant à celle qu'il allait découvrir.

Drago ouvrit sa boîte de Chocogrenouille et, comme à son habitude, jeta un œil à la carte. La rage l'envahit et il jura si fort que plusieurs personnes se retournèrent. Evidemment, sur les centaines de personnages, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur Harry Potter.


	88. L'annonce

_Me voici revenu chez moi, toujours avec un genou en moins mais toujours en vie. J'espère que vous avez tout passé un joyeux Noël. Voici les publications qui reprennent alors je rattrape mon retard en publiant les jours que j'ai loupé maintenant._

**L'ANNONCE**

Au Chaudron Baveur, Sirius, Peter et Remus s'envoyaient des coups d'œil curieux, se demandant silencieusement qui serait le premier à demander à James la raison de leur présence. Celui-ci leur apporta des verres de Bièraubeurre en souriant. Il ne s'assit pas, contempla un moment ses trois amis puis soupira. Alors il leva son verre, prit une inspiration et dit :

« A Lily, parce que nous allons bientôt avoir un bébé. »

A ces mots, ses trois amis écarquillèrent les yeux puis se mirent à applaudir. Sirius le serra dans ses bras, Remus lui tapa l'épaule et Peter le complimenta.


	89. Blessure

**BLESSURE**

La douleur le faisait grimacer et Remus devait serrer les dents pour ne pas laisser les larmes glisser sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas très envie que ses amis se moquent de lui et puis, un loup-garou qui pleurait, ça ne faisait pas très sérieux. Mais en lui-même, sa fragilité était telle qu'il avait été sérieusement ébranlé par sa blessure.

La bête avait planté ses crocs dans sa propre chair et il souffrait tellement qu'il avait envie de hurler. Mais lorsque l'infirmière apposa son baume salvateur sur la plaie, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et ferma les yeux, apaisé.


	90. Noël

**NOEL**

Le jour de Noël, la Grande Salle était brillamment éclairée et joliment décorée. Des guirlandes flottaient dans les airs, s'illuminant de mille feux, de la neige magique, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à de la vraie, recouvrait les dessus des nombreuses cheminées et douze splendides sapins décorés ornaient toute la pièce. Une ambiance de fête planait, rendant festif chaque repas. Quelque part, plusieurs boules flottaient et déambulaient en fredonnant des chants de Noël.

Les élèves qui ne rentraient pas dans leurs familles pour les vacances pouvaient trouver dans l'enceinte de l'école l'accueil et toute la chaleur dont ils pouvaient avoir besoin.


	91. Sans amour

**SANS AMOUR**

Vivre sans amour, sans personne à aimer, sans personne pour être aimé, à contenter ou simplement à qui faire plaisir. Etait-ce réellement vivre ?

Nombreux étaient ceux qui affirmaient que c'était impossible. Nombreux étaient ceux également qui clamaient qu'il y avait là de quoi devenir fou. Et pourtant, qui s'était soucié du sort de Tom Elvis Jedusor, abandonné dans un orphelinat où, très jeune, il avait dû apprendre à se battre ? Qui s'était soucié de sa solitude, sa détresse et cette chose qui s'agitait en lui, cette chose qui palpitait et le brûlait, cette chose qu'il appelait : haine.


	92. Baguette

**BAGUETTE**

La baguette choisit le sorcier. C'est l'une des premières choses que Garrick Ollivander apprend à ses jeunes acheteurs. Ils ont beau aimer cette baguette en bois d'ébène ou celle en bois de chêne, ils ont beau préférer la plume de phénix au ventricule de dragon, si la baguette refuse le sorcier alors ils pourront l'agiter dans tous les sens, leurs sorts seront médiocres et sans force.

La baguette a sa volonté propre mais elle se plie toujours à la loi du plus fort et celui qui désarme son adversaire, devient le nouveau maître. Ainsi vont les choses, ainsi iront-elles toujours.


	93. Boîte à flemme

**BOITES A FLEMME**

Marque déposée par Weasley & Weasley, les Boîtes à Flemme sont entièrement destinées à l'usage des jeunes sorciers ayant besoin ou simplement envie d'échapper à un cours. Les pilules se divisent en deux parties : une pour déclencher des vomissements, des saignements de nez, des évanouissements ou bien d'autres désagréments convainquant aux yeux d'un professeur et une autre permettant de tout remettre dans l'ordre en un claquement de doigts.

Evidemment, les Boîtes à Flemme peuvent servir à n'importe qui désirant fuir son patron, sa mère ou bien sa femme.

A utiliser sans modération, avec les compliments de Weasley & Weasley.


	94. Solitude

**SOLITUDE**

Que lui restait-il ? Plus d'ami, pas de famille, personne pour se soucier de lui, personne pour l'aider à refaire surface. Des ruines de ce qui restait de la maison de James et Lily, il n'avait tiré aucune réponse et il restait là, dernier survivant d'une époque si lointaine qu'il avait beau tendre les bras, il ne parvenait même plus à l'effleurer.

Ses seuls amis avaient été tués et Sirius ne serait plus jamais le même. Seul, sans personne pour lui poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule, il baissa les yeux. Seul avec la bête, voilà tout ce qui restait.


	95. Les calèches

**LES CALECHES**

Nombreux sont les élèves qui pensent que c'est la magie elle-même qui fait bouger les calèches de Poudlard. A la descente du Poudlard Express, il leur suffit effectivement de monter à bord et de refermer la porte pour qu'elles se mettent en route elles-mêmes. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la magie qui est en cause, pas cette fois.

Les calèches de Poudlard sont tirées par des créatures méconnues et souvent mal considérées : les sombrals. Grand bien en fasse aux élèves qui ne les voient pas, car seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort sont capables de les regarder en face.


	96. Beauxbatons

**BEAUXBATONS**

Avec ses jardins à la française et son château gigantesque dans un parfait style Renaissance, l'école de Beauxbâtons est le summum de l'éducation magique française. Ici, les sortilèges sont exécutés avec style sous l'œil bienveillant de Madame Olympe Maxim, la directrice.

Contrairement à Poudlard, les élèves ne sont pas répartis en maisons mais en classes en fonction de leur âge et de leur niveau. Ici, il n'y a pas réellement d'uniforme scolaire, sauf pour les grandes occasions où l'école doit se montrer sous son meilleur jour.

Avec son élevage d'Ethonans purs races et son parc gigantesque, Beauxbâtons saura vous séduire.


	97. Rupture

**RUPTURE**

On lui disait incessamment que Sirius n'était pas digne d'être un Black, qu'il était un traître à son sang, la honte de la famille. Il était celui dont on ne devait pas murmurer le nom pour cacher l'opprobre, le déshonneur. Le jour où il avait fuit, ses affaires avaient été jetées au grenier et, un jour, Regulus le savait, son père y mettrait le feu.

Mais il restait son frère, celui qui avait veillé sur ses peurs d'enfant, celui qui avait partagé ses jeux et lui avait appris à monter sur un balai et Regulus n'aimait pas devoir le détester.


	98. Message

**MESSAGE**

Chère Lily,

Je sais ce que tu penses : j'ai encore abusé de Mary pour te remettre ce message. Ne le nie pas, je t'entends le penser d'ici.

Bref, je t'écris ce message pour te dire que j'ai appris l'horrible nouvelle de la disparition de ton chat. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi et tu peux compter sur moi pour t'aider à passer le cap, penser à autre chose et honorer la mémoire de ce bon vieux matou qui prenait un peu trop souvent ma jambe pour se faire les griffes.

Sinon, veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Bises,

James.


	99. Ma Rose

_Elena Grape : voilà le drabble sur Rose et Scorpius._

_Dupont et Dupond (ou l'inverse je ne sais jamais) : la fic que tu m'a demandé pour la 300ème review est presque prête. J'ai hâte de te la soumettre._

_Au fur et à mesure de l'écriture, je me suis vraiment pris pour Scorpius. Vous savez que j'appelle ma femme « ma rose » bien que ce ne soit pas son prénom ? Alors je veux lui dédicacer en plus cette fic, à Florence donc, la plus belle de toutes les roses._

MA ROSE

Tes yeux, ton rire, l'éclat de la lumière qui danse sur ta peau, ma Rose, tout cela n'inspire que douceur et amour. Je me damnerais pour toi, je renoncerais à ma joie de vivre, à mon âme et même si tu m'assures qu'il n'est pas besoin de tout cela pour que tu m'aimes, j'ai tout de même envie de te les offrir.

Parce que je suis un Malfoy et toi une Weasley, on nous regarde de biais et on murmure sur notre passage. Tu serres alors ma main et murmures dans mon oreille que leurs chuchotements n'ont pas de valeur.


	100. Cent dragons

_Ce drabble est le 100ème de la série. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi jusque là, encore 265 et j'aurais atteint mon but. Pour marquer le coup, j'invite tous ceux qui le veulent à passer « une commande » pour les prochains drabbles. Bonne lecture et merci encore._

_Elena Grape : comme promis, Charlie Weasley._

CENT DRAGONS

Cent dragons sur lesquels Charlie Weasley devait veiller, cent dragons dont il prenait soin quotidiennement, cent dragons de races différentes qui mordaient, griffaient et lui faisaient bien sentir qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même espèce.

Après des études acharnées, le deuxième né des Weasley s'était vu confier le cheptel le plus important de Roumanie et ces cent dragons qui, à l'heure actuelle, s'ébattaient dans la réserve, crachant du feu ou volant nonchalamment faisaient toute sa fierté. Il veillait sur eux avec la patience et la bienveillance d'un père, ils étaient les enfants que le destin ne daignait pas lui accorder.


	101. Sous le Choixpeau

_Oohfemmeluxieuse : eh voilà, comme tu l'as demandé, Drago Malfoy sous le Choixpeau._

**SOUS LE CHOIXPEAU**

Le jour de sa première rentrée à Poudlard, Drago Malfoy devait certainement être l'élève le moins anxieux. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant au fait qu'il irait à Serpentard. D'ailleurs comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Il était de sang-pur, c'était indéniable, il était également rusé, il n'en doutait pas, et il était ambitieux, ça ne faisait pas un pli.

Lorsque le professeur McGonagall approcha le Choixpeau de lui et que celui-ci hurla « Serpentard » avant même de se poser tout à fait sur sa tête, Drago ne cacha pas sa satisfaction. De toute façon, il l'avait toujours su.


	102. Ce n'est pas de la jalousie

_Oohfemmeluxieuse : voici ton deuxième drabble, Drago vis-à-vis d'Harry, Ron et Hermione._

CE N'EST PAS DE LA JALOUSIE

Ce n'est pas de la jalousie mais de la colère parce que Potter n'a rien de si exceptionnel finalement. Drago l'a su dès le premier jour.

Ce n'est pas de la jalousie mais de l'antipathie, surtout envers Weasley et sa façon de toujours suivre Potter comme un petit chien bien dressé.

Ce n'est pas de la jalousie mais de la moquerie, parce que Granger se sent obligée d'être une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pour ne pallier à son affreux sang de bourbe.

Ce n'est pas de la jalousie mais de la fierté parce que Drago sait que la guerre est loin d'être finie.


	103. Passion

_Ecchymose : le premier drabble que tu m'as demandé, Ron et Hermione._

PASSION

Sa main passa dans ses cheveux jadis emmêlés. Son regard s'attarda sur ses joues, ses lèvres, ses dents qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé trop longues. Ron avait longtemps tu ses sentiments pour Hermione, ne voulant pas s'avouer qu'il était amoureux de sa meilleure amie. Il avait même tenté autre chose avec Lavande pour se convaincre que l'amour pouvait être enchaîné.

Mais l'illusion n'avait pas duré longtemps et finalement c'était vers elle qu'il était revenu. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et savoura l'instant. Car aujourd'hui, elle était sa femme, son épouse, celle pour qui son cœur allait battre chaque jour.


	104. Dévouement

Ecchymose : et voici donc ton deuxième drabble sur Narcissa et Lucius

**DEVOUEMENT**

Lucius n'était pas un mari parfait. Il avait tendance à se laisser déborder par la colère et il lui arrivait de gifler Drago. Il n'avait jamais réellement levé la main sur lui, pas de là à lui infliger plus qu'une punition, mais de temps en temps, Narcissa craignait qu'il ne le fasse.

Il n'était pas l'amant idéal ni le confident dont elle avait rêvé lorsqu'elle était enfant. Il n'avait pas le cœur pur et l'âme généreuse, il n'était pas le prince de ses livres d'enfants.

Mais elle l'aimait et où qu'il aille, Narcissa le suivait toujours de son plein gré.


	105. Hibou Postal

Merci à Elizabeth Mary Masen qui m'a suggéré ce drabble. Si la poste sorcière est équivalente à la poste moldue, alors voici ce que ça doit donner :

HIBOU POSTAL

Dans le relais de poste de Pré-Au-Lard, quelle que soit l'heure ou le jour, il y a toujours du monde. La file d'attente, trop courte pour le nombre de clients, laisse les gens dans une position inconfortable. Ici, il fait chaud et le temps semble s'écouler avec lenteur. Dans leurs niches, les hiboux en attente de courrier narguent les visiteurs.

Le commis de poste a toujours un problème avec un paquet égaré ou mal distribué et les gens ont toujours beaucoup de choses à raconter. Mais lorsque vient votre tour, c'est en moins de cinq minutes que votre hibou s'envole.

Toutes mes excuses aux employés des postes^^.


	106. La naissance

_Oohfemmeluxieuse : ton drabble sur la naissance de Ginny, comme promis._

LA NAISSANCE

Le jour de la naissance de Bill, Arthur et Molly avaient été paniqués. Celle de Charlie avait été un peu plus simple si ce n'était qu'Arthur était tombé dans les patacitrouille en voyant le petit visage de son fils. Pour Percy, les choses avaient été compliquées et les parents avaient tremblé à l'idée de perdre l'enfant. La naissance des jumeaux avait été particulièrement longue et douloureuse. Ron, était né à la maison, ses parents n'ayant pas le temps de se rendre à Sainte Mangouste.

Mais pour Ginny, leur unique fille, Arthur avait éclaté en sanglots et Molly avait souri tendrement.


	107. Deux acolytes

_Oohfemmeluxieuse : voici le deuxième drabble sur Crabbe et Goyle par rapport à Drago._

DEUX ACOLYTES

Crabbe et Goyle. Aussi stupides, aussi butés et aussi inintéressants étaient-ils, Drago Malfoy était plutôt ravi de la façon dont il avait tourné leur force brute à son profit. Il avait immédiatement vu le potentiel en eux, dans leur regard vide et leurs rires idiots. Il avait instantanément compris qu'il pourrait en faire ce qu'il voulait à condition de savoir comment les tenir. Quelques friandises et quelques vantardises avaient fait l'affaire. Parce qu'au final, c'était entendre parler de pouvoir qui les tenait en respect. Aussi brutaux soient-ils, ils enviaient Drago et c'était justement sur ce point qu'il avait tout misé.


	108. Question de sang

Oofemmeluxieuse : La scène était bien dans le deuxième film, juste après que Harry se soit fait photographier avec Lockhart. Je n'ai pas vérifié dans le livre mais il me semble que les deux passages ne sont pas très différents. Alors voilà pour toi, la rencontre entre Drago et Hermione dans la librairie du Chemin de Traverse (Fleury and quelque chose^^).

QUESTION DE SANG

Drago savoura le rictus de mépris sur le visage de son père. En tant que descendants d'une très vieille famille de sangs-purs, les Malfoy avaient toujours jugé que les nés-moldus n'étaient pas de vrais sorciers. A force d'être mêlée à l'ordinaire, la magie ne pouvait que s'affaiblir. Evidemment, Hermione était intelligente et Drago ne pouvait pas le nier, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour penser qu'elle valait mieux que lui.

Et ce jour-là, dans la librairie du Chemin de Traverse, Drago sut à quel point il haïssait cette sang-de-bourbe et à quel point elle ne signifiait rien pour lui.


	109. Dragoncelle

**DRAGONCELLE**

Teddy avait dix-sept ans bien sonnés lorsqu'il attrapa une variante de la dragoncelle. Ça avait commencé par une irritation au niveau de l'épaule et il n'y avait pas réellement fait attention. Mais le temps passant, c'était devenu une véritable démangeaison puis une horrible torture. Chaque fois qu'il grattait, une douleur aiguë le vrillait. Peu à peu, les plaques apparurent, la fièvre, la fatigue.

Inquiète, l'infirmière de l'école prit sur elle de l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste où il resta trois semaines en observation. A son retour, Teddy en avait acquis la certitude, il allait se lancer dans des études de médicomagie.


	110. Absence

**ABSENCE**

Molly Weasley s'était toujours mis un point d'honneur à élever tous ses enfants de la même façon. Les jumeaux avaient été difficiles et elle avait dû élever la voix sur eux bien plus que sur les autres. Bill aussi avait été turbulent étant enfant, Charlie, moins. Ron et Ginny, eux, avaient été relativement sages. Mais Percy avait été un véritable modèle. Jamais Molly n'avait eu à le punir ou à hausser le ton avec lui.

Elle avait toujours cru que Percy serait la stabilité de la fratrie mais le jour où il quitta la maison, fâché, elle tomba de haut.


	111. Hedwige

**HEDWIGE**

Elle était née sur le Chemin de Traverse. Depuis qu'elle était un tout petit poussin, toutes les autres chouettes s'étaient toujours extasiées sur son plumage d'une blancheur immaculée. Elle, elle avait tenté de ne jamais s'en formaliser. Le temps passant, elle avait cru que personne ne l'adopterait. Elle était trop voyante, avait un trop mauvais caractère.

Mais ce garçon aux cheveux noirs qui la regarda avec envie fut l'exception. Tous deux étaient faits pour se rencontrer, tous deux étaient faits pour s'aimer. Harry devint son ami, il la baptisa Hedwige et, pour lui, parce qu'il devait vivre, elle se sacrifia.


	112. Bill

**BILL**

De tous ses enfants, il était l'aîné. Et Molly n'hésitait pas à dire non plus qu'il était le plus entêté et le plus rebelle. Enfant, il avait été turbulent, toujours à la recherche d'une bêtise à faire, toujours en train de faire des coups en douce. Adolescent, Molly avait eu plusieurs disputes avec lui : au sujet de petites-amies, au sujet de sa façon de s'habiller, au sujet de son comportement à Poudlard. Pourtant, il avait toujours eu d'excellentes notes et avait même été nommé préfet en chef.

Adulte, enfin, il avait fini par se ranger, mais juste un peu.


	113. Durmstrang

**DURMSTRANG**

Isolée dans les gigantesques contrées glaciales de la Bulgarie, Durmstrang est la plus grande école de magie des pays de l'Est. On raconte que Igor Karkaroff, le directeur, est quelqu'un d'impitoyable et de particulièrement sévère. L'éducation y est difficile, le climat est hostile mais ceux qui quittent cette école sont indubitablement de grands experts en magie.

La réputation de Durmstrang n'est malheureusement pas très bonne et on murmure tout bas que certains professeurs y enseigneraient la magie noire. Personne n'a cependant jamais pu le prouver, les élèves et les membres du personnel restant souvent bien discrets quant à leur programme.


	114. La Marque des Ténèbres

**LA MARQUE DES TENEBRES**

La marque des ténèbres a été inventée par Voldemort lui-même. Le principe est simple : en plus de marquer ses serviteurs, elle lui permet de les contacter rapidement et sans risque de se faire repérer. Pour ce faire, il lui suffit de pointer sa baguette sur son propre avant-bras pour que les marques de tous les Mangemorts se mettent à les brûler.

La marque des ténèbres est une véritable abomination. Invoquée partout où quelqu'un a été assassiné, c'est plus qu'un avertissement, c'est une revendication. Les Mangemorts en ont fait un signal de terreur et de mort, partout où il passent.


	115. Déni

**DENI**

Madame Maxim n'avait pas pour habitude de s'emporter. En règle générale, elle était de nature réfléchie et prenait sont temps pour mesurer les choses. Elle était réputée à Beauxbâtons pour être quelqu'un de sévère mais ses proches savaient que c'était une attitude qu'elle n'adoptait que pour le bien de ses élèves. A son sens, on n'arrivait à rien en s'amusant.

Madame Maxim était donc quelqu'un d'amical et n'hésitait pas à entamer la conversation. Mais lorsque Hagrid lui suggéra qu'elle était une demi-géante, elle s'emporta et laissa parler sa colère. Il avait raison, bien entendu, mais elle refusait catégoriquement de l'admettre.


	116. Sourire

**SOURIRE**

Un sourire pour faire croire à ses amis que l'on va bien, comme le fait Harry Potter.

Un sourire pour charmer, selon Drago Malfoy.

Un sourire pour amuser, d'après Fred et George Weasley.

Un sourire pour encourager, à la manière d'Hermione Granger.

Un sourire pour réconforter, selon Molly Weasley.

Un sourire pour l'aimer, comme celui de Nymphadora Tonks.

Un sourire pour pardonner, d'après Sirius Black.

Un sourire pour demander pardon, semblable à celui d'Arthur Weasley.

Un sourire pour mettre en confiance, comme celui de Cornelius Fudge.

Un sourire pour toute réponse, à la façon de Remus Lupin.

Un sourire… simplement.


	117. Charlie

_Exprès pour Elena Grape, parce que je sais qu'elle aime bien Charlie._

CHARLIE

Enfant, Charlie n'était pas particulièrement difficile mais il se laissait facilement embarquer par Nymphadora Tonks. Molly fut donc fréquemment obligée de le punir.

Adolescent, il devint plus raisonnable, plus rangé et commença à se passionner pour les dragons. Dans sa chambre, il y en avait de toutes sortes, de toutes formes : des dragons dessinés, des dragons photographiés, des dragons découpés dans des magasines, des maquettes de dragons…

Mais lorsqu'il partit en Roumanie pour accomplir son rêve, Molly crut en mourir car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était d'être séparée de l'un de ses enfant.


	118. Frère

_Merci à Senekata de m'avoir soufflé le sujet._

FRERE

Rodophus avait toujours eu tous les honneurs. Lorsqu'il s'était marié avec l'une des filles Black, toute la famille avait approuvé son choix. Les hommes lui avaient tous tapé sur l'épaule, certains en lui faisant des clins d'œil, les femmes l'avaient serré dans leurs bras.

Rabastan, lui, était resté en arrière, rongeant son amertume. Son frère se mariait, il l'abandonnait. Il le laissait dans son ombre, traînant dans son sillage, devenu une chose inintéressante et sans attrait. Rabastan rongeait son frein, il savait que, toute sa vie, il haïrait Bellatrix. De tout son cœur, de toute sa force, il la détesterait.


	119. L'Ordre du Phénix

**L'ORDRE DU PHENIX**

Né d'un petit groupe de sorciers bien décidés à ne pas se plier aux règles de Lord Voldemort, l'Ordre du Phénix regroupe des hommes et des femmes de tous âges capables de tenir une baguette et de se défendre. Leur idéologie concerne toujours la liberté, le libre arbitre et la paix mais ils savent se battre et n'hésitent pas à se mettre en danger, allant parfois jusqu'à se sacrifier.

L'Ordre du Phénix agit dans l'ombre et ses membres savent rester discrets. Mais ils sont toujours là, chaque fois que la liberté est menacée, prêts à se battre, prêts à mourir.


	120. Moi j'y avais cru

**MOI J'Y AVAIS CRU**

A notre amitié, Peter, à tous ces moments où nous nous sommes confiés l'un à l'autre, tous ces fous-rires et tous ces jeux… moi, j'y avais cru.

A ton intégrité, ton dévouement, ton envie de protéger James et Lily et de mettre leur enfant à l'abri, à ta façon de le prendre dans tes bras et de le cajoler, de le considérer comme ton propre fils… moi, j'y avais cru.

Et aujourd'hui, c'est à Azkaban que je croupis pendant que tu savoures ta victoire, ton odieuse victoire, et maintenant je sais : j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas y croire.


	121. Premiers pas

**.net/s/7765342/1/Drabbles_en_folies**

_Lisez-les, ils sont géniaux. Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot )_

**PREMIERS PAS**

Ginny travaillait sur un article, se creusant la tête pour trouver le terme le plus adéquat, l'expression la plus juste. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir eu de cours d'expression écrite à Poudlard et se demandait si elle n'allait pas finir par faire appel à Hermione lorsqu'Harry l'appela. Elle se retourna et écarquilla les yeux.

James, leur fils d'un an, se tenait debout sur ses deux jambes et, battant des bras pour garder son équilibre, tournait tout seul autour de la table d'un pas hésitant. Alors Ginny éclata de rire, les larmes aux yeux, émue. Au diable le Quidditch !


	122. Diplôme

**DIPLOME**

Le jour où Teddy Lupin reçut son diplôme de Médicomagie, ce fut à son père qu'il pensa. Debout devant la délégation des plus grands médicomages de Sainte Mangouste, il serra les mains de tout le monde, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Evidemment, il était sûr que là où elle se trouvait, sa mère aussi était fière de lui. Mais s'il avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle, elle n'était pas la motivation de son travail acharné.

Son diplôme en poche, il se fit une promesse. Maintenant qu'il avait atteint son but, il allait trouver le remède à la lycanthropie, il le jurait.


	123. Percy

_Ecchymose : ça faisait longtemps que je te l'avais pas dit alors merci pour toutes tes reviews et pour le simple fait d'être là. Merci aussi de nous publier tes super drabbles. A part ça, Teddy grimpe de plus en plus dans mon échelle des personnages préférés et je crois même qu'il a doublé Sirius (mais pas Remus faut pas déconner)._

**PERCY**

Des enfants de Molly et Arthur, Percy était le plus calme, le plus sage et plus sérieux. Jamais il ne faisait la moindre plaisanterie de mauvais goût et lorsqu'il était victime de l'un de ses frères, il fronçait les sourcils et se lançait dans une diatribe moralisatrice.

Percy avait toujours été la voix exemplaire de la maison. Il informait quiconque le voulait de ce qui était bien et de ce qui ne l'était pas. Mais le jour où il décida de rompre avec sa famille, brisant le cœur de sa mère, il ne sut assurément pas faire preuve de discernement.


	124. Folie

**FOLIE**

Un magnifique matin pour Alice où elle s'élança dans les couloirs de ce gigantesque endroit. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait mais, qu'à cela ne tienne, elle s'en fichait totalement. Elle salua un homme en robe blanche et une femme en robe de chambre.

Elle danse quelques instants avec Franck. Elle l'aimait bien lui, il avait un visage rond qui la faisait rire. Et oh, voici ce garçon qui venait lui rendre visite. Alice lui sauta au cou, l'appela « Bichon » parce qu'elle avait oublié son nom. Il était gentil le garçon, il lui apportait des bonbons.


	125. PréAuLard

**PRE AU LARD**

Pré-Au-Lard est le seul village d'Angleterre à n'être habité que par des sorciers. On raconte que c'est sa proximité de Poudlard qui repousse naturellement les moldus mais beaucoup se demandent si un charme n'a pas été lancé afin de les tenir à l'écart.

A Pré-Au-Lard, on trouve beaucoup de choses, mais pas autant que sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le réseau de Hiboux Postaux est néanmoins connu à l'échelle nationale et le pub des Trois Balais est réputé jusqu'en Irlande. Zonko lui-même jouit d'une certaine notoriété. Quant aux friandises de chez Honeydukes, elles sont exportées dans tout le Royaume Uni.


	126. V comme Victoire

_Elena Grape : Comme demandé, ton drabble sur Victoire. Bonne lecture )_

**V COMME VICTOIRE**

Le Choixpeau l'avait envoyée à Gryffondor mais ses parents étaient d'accord sur le fait qu'elle aurait fait une très bonne Serdaigle. Victoire aimait lire, dessiner aussi, elle aimait toutes les formes d'art en fait.

Elle aimait également laisser ses longs cheveux blonds-roux cascader sur ses épaules ou danser au gré du vent. Elle aimait marcher pieds nus dans l'herbe, sentir la douceur de la terre ou du sable.

Des trois filles de la famille, elle était la plus sérieuse, la plus mature également. Et le jour où elle annonça qu'elle aimait Teddy Lupin, tout le monde l'approuva pour son choix.


	127. Leçon numéro 1

**LECON NUMERO 1**

Bienvenue, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, dans notre ce cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de l'année. Aujourd'hui, nous apprenons l'Expelliarmus. Afin de réaliser ce sort au mieux, il vous faudra d'abord pointer votre adversaire avec votre baguette. Votre bras doit être tendu, paume légèrement vers le haut.

Prononcez clairement : Ex-pell-iarm-uuus. Vous devez impérativement accentuer la dernière syllabe sinon vous risquez simplement de hérisser les cheveux de votre adversaire.

Evidemment, vous devez réaliser ce geste le plus rapidement possible. Le but étant de lancer le sort avant que l'opposant n'ait le temps de vous jeter un maléfice (ou pire).


	128. Neige

_Parce que, contrairement à ce que l'on croit, il ne neige pas forcément l'hiver en Ecosse._

NEIGE

Il faisait froid et Hermione avait bien du mal de se réchauffer. Malgré ses moufles et tous ses sortilèges, elle tremblait encore.

Le parc tout entier était glacé. Une épaisse couche de givre recouvrait les statues et les allées, les bancs, les fontaines. La nature avait été figée sur ce tableau qui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Où est la neige ? grogna Ron.

_ Il fait trop froid.

_ Mais on est en Ecosse, alors où est la neige ?

_ On est en Ecosse, oui mais pas au Pôle Nord. Range tes préjugés s'il te plait. »


	129. Vitmagic

**VITMAGIC**

On vous traite de Cracmole ? Vous ne supportez plus de ne pas pouvoir utiliser la magie, d'être la risée des autres sorciers ? La formule par correspondance Vitmagic est capable de trouver la magie qui est en vous et de vous apprendre à la canaliser afin de lancer les meilleurs sorts. Grâce à notre programme en deux cent soixante-seize leçons, vos amis n'en croiront pas leurs yeux. Transformez votre femme en zébu, faites pousser des fleurs dans votre casserole ou encore repoussez l'Epouvantard qui dort dans votre placard. Avec la méthode Vitmagic, plus personne n'osera vous traiter de Cracmole.


	130. Juste une larme dans tes yeux

_Ce drabble est dédié à tous ceux qui souffrent, en silence ou non._

JUSTE UNE LARME DANS TES YEUX

Juste une larme dans tes yeux, Hermione, qui glisse le long de ta joue lorsque s'en va celui pour qui bat ton cœur.

Juste une larme dans tes yeux, Luna, quand tous ceux que tu pensais être comme toi t'insultent et t'humilient.

Juste une larme dans tes yeux, Ginny, quand tu dois renoncer à celui que tu aimes, le laisser partir pour un avenir incertain.

Juste une larme dans tes yeux, Lily, quand tu vois et comprends la souffrance de ton meilleur ami, sans pouvoir l'apaiser.

Juste une larme dans tes yeux, qui s'écoule en silence et tombe dans l'éternité.


	131. Fred et George

**FRED ET GEORGE**

Arthur et Molly Weasley s'accordaient sur ce point : ils avaient beau adorer chacun de leurs enfants, les jumeaux étaient une vraie calamité.

L'ambiance était toujours au rire et à la fête avec eux mais généralement, ça finissait par mal tourner. Leurs cibles préférées étaient Percy et Ron et ils s'amusaient constamment à leur jouer des tours qui, bien souvent, ne faisaient rire qu'eux. Souvent aussi, ils entraînaient leur jeune sœur avec eux.

Fred et George étaient inséparables. Tout ce que faisait l'un, l'autre le faisait également. Et le jour où Fred fut tué, George ne vécut plus qu'une demi-vie.


	132. Nimbus 2000

**NIMBUS 2000**

Le jour où le Nimbus 2000 fut mis en vitrine sur le Chemin de Traverse, les ventes de la société agréée de fabrication de balais connurent un véritable essor.

C'était la veille de la rentrée et Olivier Dubois, passant devant le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, ne put que s'arrêter devant la vitrine. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il se dépêcha de jeter un œil à la monnaie qui lui restait. Telle ne fut pas sa déception qu'il n'avait pas assez pour se l'offrir. Pourtant, avec un tel balai, il était plus que probable que son équipe remporte la coupe cette année.


	133. Boutefeu Chinois

**BOUTEFEU CHINOIS**

Le Boutefeu Chinois est un dragon écarlate et doré particulièrement dangereux dont l'une des nourritures préférées est la chair humaine. Ses œufs sont très prisés par les sorciers. La légende dit qu'ils ont de nombreuses propriétés magiques. Personne n'a jamais réussi, cependant, à en dresser la liste.

Le Boutefeu Chinois est l'un des rares dragons capable de vivre en compagnie de ses congénères. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, il n'en est pas moins un redoutable prédateur et ses flammes en forme de champignon ont fait fuir plus d'un imprudent. Gare à vous, donc, si vous croisez un jour son chemin.


	134. Leçon numéro 2

**LECON NUMERO 2**

Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, vous vous en êtes merveilleusement tirés avec l'Expelliarmus. Après avoir été désarmé cinquante-sept fois, je vais maintenant vous montrer le Protego.

Un mouvement de baguette englobant le corps, un mouvement ample donc et la prononciation importante : « Prrrro-té-goooo ». Tous ensemble : mouvement ample et formule.

Notez qu'une mauvaise prononciation n'amènera à rien du tout et vous risquez d'avoir l'air idiot. Si votre bouclier magique est bien réalisé, vous devriez voir une petite aura bleuté vous recouvrir. Le sortilège est efficace mais n'est pas très puissant, au cours d'un duel, il vous faudra peut-être le répéter.


	135. Il était une fois

**IL ETAIT UNE FOIS**

_Contre raconté à de jeunes sorciers_

Il était une fois, un petit enfant qui, bien malgré lui, anéantit le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Sa mère le protégea de son amour avant de périr elle-même.

Il grandit dans la colère et le rejet, s'inventant des rêves merveilleux qu'il n'osait partager. Seul, abandonné, il apprit finalement qui il était et reçut les moyens de devenir l'homme qu'il méritait d'être. Il passa par bien des épreuves, connut la guerre et la tristesse mais aussi l'amitié et même l'amour.

Il était une fois, un petit enfant qui devint un homme et que l'on appela Harry Potter.


	136. Méprise

Nos actes et les évènements de notre quotidien martèlent notre écriture et l'influencent à tous les coups. J'ai reçu un sacré choc hier matin, une mauvaise nouvelle qui m'est restée à l'esprit durant toute la journée et que je n'ai toujours pas réussi à encaisser. Bien qu'il ne lise pas mes drabbles (surtout en ce moment), j'adresse toutes mes amitiés et tout mon soutien à Jérôme.

MEPRISE

Toi ! J'ai envie de me gifler de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt mais quelque part, je sais que je n'aurais jamais deviné. J'avais confiance en toi, j'avais de l'affection pour toi et par ta faute, par ta fourberie oserais-je dire, c'est Remus que j'ai poignardé dans le dos et ce sont James et Lily qui ont payé de leur vie.

Les aurors m'emportent et moi je ris, à gorge déployée. Bravo, c'est magnifique, quel jeu de scène, quelle manigance digne du Serpentard que tu ne mérites même pas d'être. Je ris, encor et encore, crachant haine et amertume.


	137. Hurlement

**HURLEMENT**

De sa gorge monte le hurlement. Il a pris naissance quelque part dans sa poitrine mais Luna sait bien que c'est dans son cœur qu'il s'est réellement formé. Il franchit l'écarlate de ses lèvres pour exploser dans l'espace confiné de la cave du manoir Malefoy. Il se répercute contre les murs, lui fait peur.

Le hurlement meurt de la même façon qu'il a pris naissance. Comme une chose horrible que l'on a enfin arraché d'elle, il se tait doucement, finit par s'éteindre. La peur, elle, restera quoi qu'un peu apaisée par le bras du vieil homme autour de ses épaules.


	138. Ron

**RON**

De tous ses garçons, Molly savait que Ron était le plus fragile, même s'il détestait qu'elle le lui fasse remarquer ou qu'elle le mentionne. Loin de dire de lui qu'il était faible, elle le trouvait un peu plus dépendant du reste de la famille bien que désireux de se démarquer de ses frères.

Molly connaissait son fils et Ron était celui qu'elle estimait le plus intègre, peut-être le plus sincère malgré ses coups de gueule et ses crises de jalousies parfois un brin trop fréquentes. Il n'était pas particulièrement bon élève mais il savait se débrouiller ou faire preuve d'imagination.


	139. A ma fille

Je dédie ce drabble à Axelle, ma fille qui ne verra malheureusement jamais le jour, parce que malgré tout, elle compte pour moi et que j'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras.

A MA FILLE

Tu commences à peine à marcher que tu veux déjà monter sur le balai de ton frère pour t'envoler vers ces étoiles qui te font envie. J'essaye de t'en dissuader et tu me fais une moue de colère. Je suis désolé si j'éclate de rire mais ton petit visage si soudainement fâché, tes yeux qui n'arrivent pas à s'emplir de larmes parce que malgré tout tu n'es pas aussi en colère que tu veux bien le faire croire, tout ça, te donne un air amusant.

En entendant mon rire, tu souris et tu tends les bras. Alors je te soulève.


	140. Personne d'autre à ses côtés

**PERSONNE D'AUTRE A SES COTES**

Que cela plaise ou non aux membres de sa famille, Bill ne voulait personne d'autre que Fleur à ses côtés. Sa mère avait tenté de l'en dissuader. Elle la trouvait trop peu intelligente pour lui, trop sûre d'elle, trop vélane, trop ceci, trop cela. Bill avait haussé les épaules. Ron, lui, l'avait regardé avec envie et les jumeaux avaient grimacé un sourire moqueur. Bill ne s'en était pas retourné. Ginny n'avait rien dit, mais il avait lu dans son regard qu'elle était déçue de son choix. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Bill ne voulait personne d'autre que Fleur à ses côtés.


	141. Expressions sorcières partie 3

**EXPRESSIONS SORCIERES 3**

Chercher Poudlard à Beauxbâtons.

C'est la patacitrouille sur le gâteau.

Faire porter le Choixpeau à quelqu'un.

En avoir par-dessus le sombral.

Choixpeau bas.

On pourrait entendre voler un sombral.

Il y a dragon sous roche.

Déterrer ou enterrer la baguette de guerre.

Se faire poser un niffleur.

Prendre le Ronflak par les cornes.

Secouer comme un arbre à botrucs.

Etre prêt à mettre sa baguette au feu.

Avoir des yeux de pitiponk frit.

Avec des « si », on met Poudlard en bouteille.

Les noueux ne font pas des hippogriffes.

Se faire renvoyer le Cognard.

Faire tourner quelqu'un en sombral.


	142. Dérive

**DERIVE**

A l'image d'une embarcation, emportée par les vagues, mon esprit s'enfuit. J'ai beau tenter de le rattraper, d'essayer d'ignorer la douleur qui m'envahit tout entier, les hurlements de rire de cette folle qui me torture, c'est de la fumée que j'essaye d'attraper et ma raison s'enfuit. Impuissant, j'observe ma vie s'effilocher et disparaître, mes souvenirs se dissoudre. Ma femme est déjà à l'agonie, riant à gorge déployée et mon fils, mon petit garçon, Neville… pardon, pardon pour tout…

Hurlements, cris, douleurs, échos et rires, il ne reste plus rien, plus rien. Je suis… j'étais, je sais, et je suis… perdu.


	143. Ginny

**GINNY**

Ginny était la seule fille d'Arthur et Molly, mais ça ne faisait certainement pas d'elle la plus fragile de la famille. Dès son plus jeune âge, elle avait pris exemple sur ses frères. Fred et George lui avaient montré ce qu'il convenait de ne surtout pas faire, Bill et Charlie lui avaient appris à voler sur un balai et Percy l'avait serinée des heures et des heures durant au sujet des études qu'elle se devait de mener sérieusement.

Mais c'était de Ron que Ginny était la plus proche, peut-être parce qu'il y avait à peine un an d'écart entre eux.


	144. Zonko

**ZONKO**

La boutique Chez Zonko se trouve dans la rue principale de Pré-Au-Lard. La majeure partie des clients qui la fréquentent sont des adolescents de Poudlard en sortie pour le week-end. On y vend toutes sortes de farces et attrapes allant des bombabouses aux savons sauteurs.

C'est un magasin qui a beaucoup de succès mais depuis quelques années, depuis que le magasin Weasley et Weasley a ouvert sur le Chemin de Traverse, la concurrence se fait de plus en plus acharnée.

Loin de fermer ses portes, Zonko s'adapte. Ne manquez pas leurs dernières trouvailles, elles vous feront littéralement sauter de joie.


	145. Patience

**PATIENCE**

« Hugo, mange ta soupe au lieu de rêvasser ! »

Le garçon lève les yeux vers son père, sourit mais ne mange pas pour autant. A l'âge de six ans, Hugo Weasley fixe son attention sur tout ce qui passe à sa portée sauf ce qui semble être le plus important. Et pour le moment, il s'agit de sa soupe qui commence déjà à refroidir.

« Mange ta soupe. »

Mais l'enfant regarde déjà ailleurs.

« Si tu ne manges pas ta soupe, Voldemort va venir te chercher.

_ Ron ! »

Evidemment, il fallait qu'Hermione arrive juste maintenant.


	146. Mission

**MISSION**

Le vent lui soufflait dans les plumes tandis qu'elle prenait de la vitesse encore et encore. Un battement d'aile et elle vira de bord, tournant brusquement sur la droite. Quelques gouttes de pluie s'accrochèrent à son plumage, elle ne les sentit même pas. Grisée par la sensation de liberté, même si elle était en pleine « mission », Hedwige se laissa aller à pousser un hululement de joie. Elle n'était jamais aussi heureuse que lorsqu'elle était en vol.

Le château se profila à l'horizon, voilà, elle était presque arrivée à destination. Elle ralentit un peu, sa mission étant finalement accomplie.


	147. J'aurais dit oui

**J'AURAIS DIT OUI**

Fred m'avait envoyé un hibou. Il voulait me voir, m'entretenir de choses de la plus haute importance. Et il avait un cadeau pour moi, il espérait de tout son cœur que j'accepterais. Je me souviens m'être fait tout une histoire de ce hibou. Alicia et Katie m'avaient dit qu'il allait me demander en mariage.

Si la mort ne t'avait pas emporté, Fred, si tu n'avais pas fermé les yeux trop tôt, sache que j'aurais dit oui. Aujourd'hui, c'est ton frère que j'ai à mes côtés mais il ne se passe pas un seul jour sans que je pense à toi.


	148. Rage

**RAGE**

Dans un geste de colère, Tonks envoya se briser tout ce qui passait à sa portée : encrier, plumes et même ces bibelots que sa mère lui avait payé lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle aimait tant. Pourquoi refusait-il si obstinément ? Pourquoi la repoussait-il sans cesse alors que le désir brillait dans ses yeux ? Elle l'avait bien remarqué d'ailleurs. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas, elle pouvait plaire à tout le monde, sans exception.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, laissant ses larmes couler. Sa rage était retombée, enfouie au fond d'elle.


	149. Leçon numéro 3

**LECON NUMERO 3**

Très bien, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, nous avons donc étudié l'Expelliarmus et le Protego. Aujourd'hui nous allons donc… Non, non, baissez vos baguettes. Laissez-moi au moins vous expliquer le sort que… Comment ça « Petrificus Totalus » ? Non mais… aaaaaaah…. Mais arrêtez je vous prie ! Vous n'avez pas…. Aaaaaaaaah ! Protego ! Protego ! Veuillez cesse immédiatement où je vais être obligé d'en référer à l'administration ! Et ôtez donc ce sourire de vos lèvres, il ne me donne pas du tout confiance. Bon, on peut… ? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah Prooooooteeeeegoooooo ! Le ministre le saura, je vous le promets !


	150. La chute

**LA CHUTE**

Elle tombe, tournoie dans le vent. Un éclat de lumière, relique d'un rayon de soleil, vient l'éclairer. Sa beauté est fascinante. Elle chute gracieusement, dans sa blancheur immaculée, signe de sa pureté, elle tombe, emportée par le temps, le temps qui file et emmène avec lui joies et peines. Sa chute semble longue, interminable et tous la regardent, en silence, subjugués par sa beauté, sa grâce et tout ce qu'elle symbolise.

Elle chute, tombe, tournoie dans le vent jusqu'à se poser, tout en douceur, sur le couvercle de pin sur lequel tous peuvent lire : Fred Weasley, tombé au combat.


	151. Tommy

**TOMMY**

Personne ne l'avait jamais appelé « Tommy », mais Merlin sait qu'il l'aurait voulu. Lorsque sa mère l'avait abandonné quelques instants seulement avant de mourir, il était trop jeune pour comprendre mais le temps passant avait creusé la blessure dans sa poitrine. Il en avait souffert, trop pour un enfant. Et personne ne l'avait jamais serré contre lui pour le réconforter. Personne n'avait pris le temps de lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé, personne n'avait même jamais eu le cran de l'aimer.

Et maintenant, tous le montraient du doigt. Lui, qui avait grandi sans amour, que pouvait-il devenir d'autre ?


	152. Secrets

**SECRETS**

Des secrets, tout le monde en a. Que ce soit Remus et sa lycanthropie ou Peter et les Mangemorts.

Les secrets nous empoisonnent la vie mais si on les dévoile, ce serait sacrément pire, n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde n'est pas digne d'en entendre et souvent, ceux en qui on fait confiance finissent par nous trahir à un moment ou à un autre. C'est humain après tout, mais ça tombe toujours au mauvais moment.

C'était en tout cas dont Peter essayait de se convaincre lorsque, du coin d'une rue, il observait les ruines fumantes de la maison des Potter.


	153. Sombral

**SOMBRAL**

Ces créatures à l'allure inquiétante sont souvent mal considérées, principalement parce qu'on ne peut les voir que si l'on a regardé la mort en face. Longtemps, les sombrals ont été considérés comme des signes de mauvaise augure. Leur apparence squelettique et leur cri caractéristique a enflammé l'imagination de bien des sorciers, les utilisant ainsi dans des contes et poèmes en tant que créatures maléfiques. La vérité est tout autre. Loin d'être mauvais, ils ont la capacité de tirer de lourdes charges et font donc de merveilleux animaux de trait. Victime de leur apparence, les sombrals sont souvent de grands incompris.


	154. Contemplation

**CONTEMPLATION**

Ron avait beau tenter de s'occuper l'esprit à autre chose, et notamment à son travail sur le Chemin de Traverse, à longueur de journée l'image du ventre arrondi de sa femme l'obsédait littéralement.

Hermione se plaignait souvent de se trouver trop grosse même si chacune de ses plaintes était toujours accompagnée d'un large sourire. Mais Ron, lui, la trouvait tout simplement magnifique. Et le soir, lorsqu'il rentrait du travail, il se précipitait vers le salon où il savait trouver Hermione. Il posait alors son oreille contre son ventre et écoutait la vie qui grandissait et la profondeur de son amour.


	155. Trevor

**TREVOR**

Neville Londubat avait beau être un jeune sorcier très attentionné à son égard, Trevor ne pouvait malheureusement pas dire qu'il était particulièrement heureux en sa compagnie. Alors que son jeune propriétaire se délectait de longs moments à lui raconter en tête à tête ses malheurs du quotidien, notre crapaud, lui, rêvait de grands espaces, de mares florissantes et de coassements à s'en casser la voix, de mouches à profusion.

Lorsqu'il arriva à Poudlard, et surtout lorsqu'il vit le lac, Trevor sut qu'une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à lui avec de nouvelles perspectives et, tout comme Neville, il prit un nouveau départ.


	156. La chanson du niffleur

**LA CHANSON DU NIFFLEUR**

Un tour sur lui-même, le niffleur trouve la voie.

Est-ce que tu le vois ?

C'est un trésor, là-bas :

De l'or, des broches, brillant de mille carats.

Deux tours sur lui-même, le niffleur trouve le chemin.

Et toi, ne vois-tu rien ?

C'est un trésor, à portée de mains :

De l'argent, des diamants et des airains.

Trois tours sur lui-même, le niffleur trouve la route.

Vois et écoute.

C'est un trésor, une bonne fois pour toutes :

Des perles, des bagues, des choses qui coûtent.

Mais au quatrième tour, notre niffleur s'en va.

Eh oui, c'est comme ça.


	157. Crin de licorne

****_Je devais publier hier mais quand je suis rentré il était déjà tard et la partie "doc manager" du site refusait de fonctionner. Alors comme je devais me lever très tôt ce matin et qu'en plus je suis malade, je n'ai pas insisté et je suis allé me coucher tout de suite. Pour réparer ça, je publie donc deux drabbles aujourd'hui. Toutes mes excuses pour vous avoir fait faux bond._

**CRIN DE LICORNE**

Le crin de licorne est réputé pour être un ingrédient de choix. Si certains le trouvent d'une banalité affligeante lorsqu'il est utilisé comme essence dans une baguette, d'autres vous diront, qu'au contraire, le crin de licorne force à la pureté et donc à l'accomplissement le plus pur de vos sortilèges.

On sait également que, tressé, le crin de licorne peut former une corde d'une robustesse sans pareille, pouvait soutenir jusqu'à plus de cent fois le poids d'un être humain de taille et de corpulence moyenne.

Qui plus est, il va sans dire que c'est un ingrédient qui vaut très cher.


	158. Le niffleur se réveille

Ne me demandez pas ce que j'ai avec les niffleurs, en ce moment c'est ma bestiole préférée et j'ai envie d'en caser tout partout. Alors en voilà un de plus, pour votre nouvelles collection « niffleur » spéciale Picotti.

LE NIFFLEUR SE REVEILLE

C'est le titre d'un roman écrit par un dénommé C. Picotti. Le Niffleur est un sorcier, un détective privé, qui travaille en collaboration plus ou moins forcée avec le bureau des aurors. L'action prend place au cœur de Londres et le récit est classé dans les polars. Cette années, il est à l'affiche des best sellers du Chemin de Travers, chez Fleury & Botts. Les stocks ont déjà été bien entamé, la lecture semble convenir aux adolescents et jeunes adultes. Sûr cependant que le livre n'apparaîtra pas dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, certaines scènes étant classées malséantes par Madame Pince.


	159. Insistance à domicile

_Le nombre de lecteurs des drabbles semble diminuer de plus en plus, de même que ceux qui me gratifient d'un petit mot. Je commence donc à me demander si vous n'êtes pas en train de vous lasser, non pas que ça me dérange, mais si c'est le cas, je vais peut-être arrêter là, n'est-ce pas ? Bonne lecture en tout cas et… peut-être à plus pour un autre drabble. Ou pas._

**INSISTANCE A DOMICILE**

Lily savait depuis longtemps que James l'aimait. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il n'avait de cesse de répéter depuis déjà plusieurs années. A Poudlard, c'était devenu son leitmotiv : « Lily, je t'aime », « Lily, sors avec moi », « Lily, tu ne pourras plus m'ignorer bien longtemps ». Mais le fait était là, non seulement Lily l'ignorait la plupart du temps mais encore en plus, lorsqu'elle daignait enfin lui parler, c'était pour mieux le repousser.

Aussi, un matin d'été, James choisit-il de se rendre directement chez elle pour lui chanter sa déclaration, ce à quoi Lily rougit fortement.


	160. Fourchelang

_Merci aux quelques qui m'ont fait savoir que je risquais ma vie si j'arrêtais mes drabbles. Bon je rigole, c'était pas dit comme ça… quoi que. Quant aux autres… eh bien sachez qu'un petit mot aux auteurs (tous sans exception) est toujours un petit encouragement. Ça ne coûte rien et ça prend jusque quelques secondes, songez-y._

**FOURCHELANG**

Parler le Fourchelang était très rare. En réalité, seuls quelques sorciers étaient connus pour avoir eu ce don mais, après tout, tous ceux qui l'avaient n'en avaient peut-être pas parlé autour d'eux. Généralement, c'était mal vu. Après tout, tous ceux que l'on connaissait pour avoir été capables de parler le Fourchelang avaient plutôt mal tourné.

Alors lorsque Ron apprit que Harry parlait aux serpents, il s'en inquiéta. Il n'eut pas peur, parce que Harry ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal, ça il le savait. Mais il s'inquiéta pour son ami et surtout pour le regard des autres sur lui.


	161. Ombre

**OMBRE**

L'année de la grande guerre, tous les sorciers du Royaume Uni surent qu'ils avaient devant eux des jours bien sombres à vivre. Peu à peu, les meurtres et les disparitions reprirent, exactement de la même manière que quinze ans plus tôt. Sur le Chemin de Traverse, plusieurs magasins furent forcés de fermer et personne ne sut jamais ce qui arriva réellement. Un soir, ils quittaient une échoppe en souriant et, le lendemain, ils la retrouvaient fermée, les fenêtres obstruées par des planches. L'avenir semblait bien sombre, couvert de lourds nuages qui n'auguraient définitivement rien de bon. L'ombre était de retour.


	162. Le calamar géant 2

**LE CALAMAR GEANT**

Le calamar géant qui vivait dans le lac de Poudlard était bien souvent victime de son apparence inquiétante. Beaucoup d'élèves pensaient qu'il était dangereux et qu'il se jetterait sur eux si jamais ils s'approchaient un peu trop près du bord. Et certains professeurs gardaient un œil sur lui, s'en méfiant même si, de mémoire d'homme, il n'avait jamais attaqué personne.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le calamar s'en fichait pas mal. A l'aurore, il venait goûter aux premiers rayons du soleil à la surface de l'eau. Le reste de la journée, il naviguait dans le silence du lac, plongé dans l'obscurité.


	163. Ray of light

Ce drabble est pour toi, Elena Grape. Comme ça, parce que j'avais envie de te le dédier et parce que tu es la seule pour qui mes fics ont tant d'importance. Et aussi parce que sans toi, je me marrerais carrément moins… même avec le Monopoly^^.

RAY OF LIGHT

Il avait fini par comprendre que Tonks était sincère avec lui. Il ne niait pas qu'elle l'avait toujours attiré. Elle était pleine d'enthousiasme, elle avait de l'humour et suffisamment de culture et d'intelligent pour discuter de tout et n'importe quoi. Ce n'était pas une question de physique parce qu'après tout, elle ne pouvait que lui plaire, il lui suffisait de demander.

Il avait cru qu'elle était juste attirée par lui mais la première fois où il la serra dans ses bras, Remus comprit à quel point il s'était trompé et, surtout, à quel point il aimait la sentir contre lui.


	164. Douleur

**DOULEUR**

Rejeté par ses propres parents, dénigré par son frère, détesté par toute sa famille. Sirius avait beau avoir trouvé chez James, Peter et Remus l'amitié et l'affection dont il avait besoin, jamais ils ne remplaceraient l'étreinte d'une mère, la fierté d'un père ou la complicité d'un frère. Lorsqu'il voyait James se faire recoiffer en grimaçant par sa mère sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, Sirius sentait la jalousie le tordre lui entrailles. Il aurait aimé, lui aussi, être aimé. Mais il ne devait composer qu'avec lui-même et essuyer de sa famille des regards écœurés ou des remarques blessantes.


	165. Dans les coulisses de Poudlard

**DANS LES COULISSES DE POUDLARD**

Personne ne se pose jamais la question de ce qui se passe dans les coulisses de l'école. Et pourtant, dans les cuisines, il s'agit d'une véritable ruche. Dès l'aube, les elfes s'activent pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, faire cuire des pâtisseries, faire chauffer toutes sortes de sucreries ou de mets un peu plus léger. Ils ont à peine débarrassé qu'ils s'occupent déjà du déjeuner.

Les elfes travaillent sans arrêt et s'ils en sont plutôt heureux, Hermione, elle, ne peut penser qu'à l'esclavage. A son sens, une école comme Poudlard devrait montrer l'exemple et libérer ses elfes, ou au moins les payer.


	166. Désartibulage

**DESARTIBULAGE**

Se désartibuler n'a rien d'agréable, demandez donc son avis à Susan Bones qui, en sixième année, laissa quelques-uns de ses membres au cours de l'entraînement. Evidemment, les gens autour ne peuvent s'empêcher de rire mais c'est une expérience traumatisante et particulièrement douloureuse qui plus est.

C'est la raison pour laquelle le transplanage ne doit se faire que dans certaines conditions. Il faut être concentré et en pleine possession de ses moyens. Ainsi, on recommande aux gens malades ou à ceux qui ont l'esprit préoccupé d'emprunter le Magicobus ou de prendre leur balai. Question de sécurité oblige, vous n'en doutez pas.


	167. Question de passion

**QUESTION DE PASSION**

Personne ne le lui avait réellement dit en face, sauf peut-être les jumeaux Weasley, mais Olivier savait qu'ils se moquaient tous de lui parce qu'il prenait le Quidditch au sérieux. N'étaient-ils pas contents de remporter les matchs ?

Et puis, ce n'était pas qu'une question de match. C'était le principe qui comptait, l'intensité d'une passion, la défense de sa propre position. Olivier voyait au-delà du Quidditch en lui-même, il en faisait un symbole. Il s'étonnait que personne ne l'ait compris et, surtout, que personne ne l'ait suivi. Charlie Weasley, peut-être, avait compris. Mais il n'était plus dans l'équipe depuis longtemps.


	168. Amoureux de ma femme

Ce drabble devait sortir hier soir mais je suis rentré très tard du boulot, fatigué et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais même pas écrit mon drabble du jour. J'avoue que j'ai honteusement remis ceci au lendemain. Donc voilà, aujourd'hui, deux drabbles, avec toutes mes excuses.

AMOUREUX DE MA FEMME

Quand je t'entends rire, Hermione, je vois celle qui souriait le jour où je lui ai passé l'alliance au doigt et quand tu viens me faire quelques remontrances, c'est la Gryffondor qui me vient à l'esprit, celle qui m'avait dit, un jour, que je risquais de nous faire tuer, ou pire, de nous faire expulser.

Je constate que tu as finalement revu ton sens des priorités et quand tu m'embrasses, effectivement, j'en ai la preuve. Tu dors encore et dans cinq minutes je vais partir pour le ministère. Alors je te l'écris pour ne pas t'ennuyer, Hermione, je t'aime !


	169. Potion

**POTION**

L'eau bout dans le chaudron. J'espère qu'elle est à la bonne température. D'abord je baisse l'intensité du feu puis j'ajoute les orties séchés. Evidemment, je me pique avec et je les jette dans le chaudron plus que je ne les ajoute. Ça bouillonne. Rapidement, je mets quelques crochets de serpent. De la fumée s'élève de mon chaudron. Je suis sûr de m'être trompé quelque part. Mais je suis tenace. Je remue le tout et termine avec les épines de porc-épic. Quand ça explose j'ai la confirmation que je me suis trompé. Ce sera donc un T, une fois de plus.


	170. Gourmandise

**GOURMANDISE**

La confiserie chez Honeydukes était son endroit préféré à Pré-Au-Lard. Pourtant, peu de gens le savaient. Elle faisait toujours en sorte que personne ne l'apprenne parce qu'elle était sûre que certains, ou certaines, allaient en profiter pour retourner l'information contre elle.

Mais le fait était là, Luna était très gourmande. Elle avait une préférence toute particulière pour les caramels. La raison en était simple, c'était les préférés de sa mère. Alors lorsqu'elle allait à Honeydukes, Luna ne manquait pas d'en acheter un paquet et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu que quelqu'un s'en moque. Les autres étaient si bêtes…


	171. Paresse

**PARESSE**

Monsieur et Madame Crabbe s'accordaient à dire que leur fils était paresseux. A Poudlard, il travaillait à peine, juste de quoi ne pas être exclu pour de bon. A la maison, il n'en faisait pas plus. Ranger sa chambre, par exemple, était quelque chose que, tout petit déjà, il avait appris à déléguer à leur elfe de maison. Alors à quoi passait-il son temps ? Eh bien à rien justement. Il restait assis sur son lit ou dans le canapé à attendre que le temps passe. Il ne lisait pas, parce que ça le fatiguait, et n'avait aucun goût artistique.


	172. Luxure

**LUXURE**

Il lui suffisait de sourire un peu, de se montrer autoritaire et surtout de laisser parler toute l'aristocratie de son sang pur pour que les filles craquent. Enfin pas toutes quand même, mais une bonne partie, surtout les cinquième années. Alors Drago ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il devrait se priver de ces petits jeux de séduction.

Quelques-unes des filles qu'il connaissait, et surtout Anna, le lui avait déjà reproché mais Drago s'en fichait. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire, à lui, ce que pensaient les autres ? Surtout s'il s'agissait de sang-de-bourbe par exemple, comme cette Granger.


	173. Avarice

_Elisabeth Mary Mazen : merci de m'avoir posé la 600ème review. Jamais une de mes fics n'est monté aussi haut. Alors merci vraiment. Et comme à chaque centaine j'offre un OS, ben c'est pour toi cette fois. Alors je te laisse réfléchir et me dire ce que tu veux ? (Je veux bien étendre à une petite fic mais pas trop de chapitres)._

**AVARICE**

Horace Slughorn avait toujours su que le meilleur moyen de faire fortune était de ne pas dépenser d'argent. Malheureusement, il avait toujours eu du mal de mettre son principe à exécution. C'était dingue comme l'argent pouvait partir rapidement. Il avait à peine le temps d'admirer ses gallions qu'il devait déjà les donner pour telle ou telle taxe. Sincèrement, Slughorn en avait plus qu'assez. Aussi, lorsqu'il retourna à Poudlard à la demande de Dumbledore, il tenta de s'arranger pour subtiliser quelques crins de licorne susceptibles d'arrondir un peu ses fins de mois. On ne pouvait quand même pas le lui reprocher.


	174. Envie

**ENVIE**

Marietta Edgecombe avait beau être l'amie de Cho, elle ne la jalousait pas moins. L'année passée, elle était sortie avec Cédric Diggory et Marietta avait eu beaucoup de mal de ne pas leur causer de problèmes, juste pour qu'ils rompent. Ce n'était pas que son amie soit amoureuse qui la gênait, c'était qu'elle, personne n'était amoureux d'elle. Elle s'était battue avec elle-même. La mort de Cédric l'avait tout de même choquée et faite culpabiliser bien qu'elle fut parfaitement innocente. Mais la leçon ne porta et lorsque Cho avoua à Marietta aimer Harry Potter celle-ci s'empressa de dénoncer l'A.D. à Ombrage.


	175. Colères

**COLERE**

La destruction du journal avait provoqué chez ce qui restait de Voldemort une onde colère. Son corps atrophié qu'il traînait à grand peine fut secoué d'une violente haine et un hurlement jaillit de sa bouche sans lèvres. Il n'avait pas la force d'agripper des objets pour les jeter au sol et les briser mais il avait suffisamment de volonté pour les forcer à s'envoler et durant quelques secondes, ce fut dans la pièce un véritable capharnaüm. Des bibelots en tout genre volèrent en éclat tandis que son hurlement retentissait, faisant écho à la haine qui se déversait dans ses veines.


	176. Orgueil

**ORGUEIL**

Percy avait toujours cru qu'il avait raison. Il avait toujours pensé que les heures qu'il avait passé à étudier ses livres en tous genres lui donnaient un certain avantage, surtout vis-à-vis de ses frère. Il s'était toujours imaginé que sa conduite l'amènerait sans difficultés aux sommets et que son travail acharné lui vaudrait les mérites qu'il escomptait. Percy avait toujours voulu croire que l'autorité qu'il voulait représenter serait reconnue par tous.

Mais le jour où il rompit les liens avec sa famille et qu'il fut seul face à lui-même, il dut avouer qu'il avait fait fausse route depuis le début.


	177. Enouragements

Ce drabble est pour Elena Grape. Ta fic est géniale. D'ailleurs, ça me ferait drôlement plaisir que vous alliez la lire. Et ça me ferait drôlement plaisir si en plus vous aimiez. Elena, bisous à toi et baisse pas les bras.

ENCOURAGEMENTS

Harry avait eu des passages à vide, des moments où il avait sincèrement cru qu'il ferait mieux d'abandonner et de laisser Voldemort arriver à ses fins. Il s'était souvent dit que la vie ne valait peut-être pas le combat qu'il menait. Il se battait pour la survie des autres et au premier serpent venu, on l'accusait de vouloir tuer les nés-moldus.

Au cours de ces instants, il ne croyait plus en rien. Et pourtant, Ron et Hermione, eux, ne démordaient pas, ils l'encourageaient encore et encore et l'épaulaient. Le secret de sa réussite, c'était eux, leur fidélité et leur amitié.


	178. Euphorie

**EUPHORIE**

Elle avait bien du mal d'y croire et pourtant le fait était là. Il souriait lorsqu'il lui avait passé la bague au doigt, il l'avait embrassée avec fougue et même avec une pointe d'espièglerie. Tonks s'était crue dans un autre monde. La joie, le bonheur l'avaient submergée avec la force d'une ivresse sans pareil, à tel point qu'elle n'était plus sûre de ses sentiments. C'était si fort qu'elle se dit qu'elle pourrait en mourir.

La journée avait filé, le temps lui-même s'était effacé et ce soir, assise sur les marches du perron, elle regardait les étoiles dans ses bras, heureuse.


	179. Emploi du temps

**EMPLOI DU TEMPS**

Lundi : déclarer sa flamme à Lily, passer rendre le livre de Sirius à la bibliothèque, emprunter celui sur les champignons pour Peter.

Mardi : re-déclarer sa flamme à Lily, retenue avec Chourave serre numéro trois.

Mercredi : flamme – Lily, rendre devoir de Potions, recopier conclusion de Rémus.

Jeudi : Lily, flamme à déclarer, envoyer hibou aux parents, bombarder Rusard de bombabouses.

Vendredi : rappeler à Lily cette histoire de flamme, entraînement de Quidditch après métamorphoses..

Samedi : déclarer une fois de plus sa flamme à Lily, faire un saut à Honeydukes.

Dimanche : sortir avec Lily ! Persécuter Servilus.


	180. Liberté sauvage

**LIBERTE SAUVAGE**

Lorsque la lune s'élevait, pleine et lumineuse, Fenrir Greyback ne pouvait empêcher l'allégresse de déferler dans ses veines. Et quand bien même il aurait été capable de la réprimer, il ne l'aurait de toute façon pas voulu. La douleur qui déchirait ses muscles et ses membres ne lui semblait pas insupportable, loin de là, mais au contraire suave, délectable. Greyback adorait le monstre qu'il était, se repaissait de la peur qu'il suscitait. Et si c'était le visage terrifié d'un enfant qu'il trouvait devant lui ce soir alors sa joie deviendrait incommensurable. Le goût du sang était sa raison de vivre.


	181. Reproches

Ce drabble a été écrit suite à une discussion avec Elena Grape. Les filles, sérieusement, vous êtes toutes géniales, mais arrêtez de chercher la petite bête.

REPROCHES

Ginny était partie, cette fois, elle avait quitté Harry et pour de bon. Elle en était sûre. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter, son travail qui s'éternisait et qui le faisait rentrer tard tous les soirs, le fait qu'il était souvent trop fatigué pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle détestait cette manie qu'il avait de boire une bièraubeurre avec Ron tous les samedis soirs. Sans compter ses vices cachés, la serviette de bain qu'il laissait traîner par terre après sa douche, le tiroir de la commode qu'il ne fermait jamais, ses chaussures qu'il n'essuyait jamais bien sur le paillasson.


	182. Repos

**REPOS**

Enfin allongé, il ne pouvait que savourer le calme. Après les hurlements, les explosions, après la tension qui lui avait serré la poitrine au point de le faire étouffer, l'angoisse quant à ses proches qui se battaient à ses côtés, le silence qui l'enveloppait était presque salvateur et il restait là à attendre la suite.

Il n'avait pas conscience de l'odeur de fumée qui l'enveloppait, ni de la chaleur des flammes qui lui caressait la peau. Les gémissements des blessés ou de ceux qui avaient perdu un proche ne l'atteignaient pas.

Il était simplement là, appréciant son repos, à jamais.


	183. Dreaming

**DREAMING**

Le rêve est la plus grande des magies, Luna n'en avait jamais douté. D'après son père, le simple fait de rêver était faire preuve de certaines capacités.

« Rêver, Luna, c'est créer un univers à soi, le faire vivre et faire naître de l'espoir. Rêver, c'est pouvoir revivre ce qui n'est plus ou ce qui ne sera peut-être jamais. »

Elle avait acquiescé et n'avait jamais remis ces paroles en question. Et lorsqu'on lui faisait du mal, qu'on se moquait d'elle ou qu'on volait ses affaires, Luna rêvait et dans son univers magique et personnel, tout était pour le mieux.


	184. Feu

**FEU**

Les flammes montent depuis la cabane d'Hagrid, répandant dans l'air une fumée âcre et épaisse. Les flammes bondissent et dévorent tout sur leur passage, ne laissant aucun répit. Elles se nourrissent de la moindre planche, la moindre poutre, le moindre morceau de tissu.

Crockdur aboiement, terrifié, tentant désespérément de se sauver et Harry contemple un instant l'endroit où Rogue a disparu quelques secondes plus tôt. Dumbledore est mort, ses propres espoirs sont parties en fumées, dévorés par le feu qui brûle en lui à la manière de celui qui ravage la cabane. Il brûle de haine, il brûle, de colère.


	185. Eau

**EAU**

Harry avait toujours aimé l'eau. Nager lui avait toujours prodigué une certaine satisfaction, un peu comme voler, quoi que ce ne fut pas encore de la même intensité. Il y retrouver cependant un peu de la liberté qu'il connaissait lorsqu'il volait sur son éclair de feu.

Mais ce jour-là, alors qu'il venait de plonger dans le lac pour accomplir la deuxième tâche, Harry ne ressentait plus rien de cette pseudo-liberté. L'immense étendue d'eau dans laquelle il évoluait lui semblait plus hostile que salvatrice. Sa baguette à la main, il n'était pas tranquille et ce même avec l'aide de la branchiflore.


	186. Air

**AIR**

Voler était pour Harry la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde, surtout depuis qu'il savait que son père lui-même avait éprouvé le même sentiment chaque fois qu'il était monté sur son propre balai.

Il lui suffisait d'enfourcher son éclair de feu pour que, momentanément, ses soucis, ses peines et ses craintes disparaissent. Lorsqu'il jouait au Quidditch, plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, plus rien, sauf le vif d'or, ou un cognard évidemment. Voler était une véritable délivrance pour lui et, souvent, il se disait que s'il n'avait pas eu le Quidditch, il aurait perdu la tête depuis un bon moment déjà.


	187. Terre

_Ce drabble est incomplet. Hier soir, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le terminer. Aujourd'hui je suis malade, je n'ai pas le courage de m'y remettre. Donc il ne fait que 87 mots au lieu de 100._

**TERRE**

Harry heurta le sol de la Forêt Interdite sans réellement avoir conscience de sa chute. Le sortilège que venait de lui envoyer Voldemort était mortel, ça ne faisait aucun doute et jamais Harry n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse y survivre une deuxième fois.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, après que son inconscient eut déambulé dans un ersatz de la gare de King's Cross en compagnie de Dumbledore, il sentit l'odeur de la terre, la fraîcheur de l'humus contre sa joue et il fut alors heureux d'être simplement en vie.


	188. Le fils

**LE FILS**

Son père l'avait traité de fils indigne lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait intégré les Mangemorts. Mais Barty Junior s'en était moqué. Son père n'était pas un exemple pour lui. Trop coincé dans son costume, toujours à vouloir respecter « le règlement », à faire fonctionner les lois et à veiller à ce qu'elles soient suivies à la lettre. Barty Junior ne voulait pas d'une telle vie.

Il avait toujours pensé que son père le laisserait moisir en prison et viendrait lui faire la morale en lui assurant qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Ce ne fut pas le cas.


	189. Douloureuse rupture

Ecchymose : Barty Senior a fait évader son fils d'Azkaban et l'a tenu caché chez lui mais les choses ne se sont pas arrangées entre eux, Barty Junior tue son père à la fin du tome 4 quand il est « déguisé » en Fol Œil. Voilà pour la petite histoire )

DOULOUREUSE RUPTURE

Lorsque Ron quitta la tente et transplana, leur clamant qu'ils n'étaient pas ses amis, Harry avait d'abord ressenti de la colère. Il avait même eu du ressentiment à son égard. Et puis, le temps filant, il s'était rendu compte d'une chose bien plus importante : Ron était son ami et c'était d'autant plus douloureux pour lui de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés. Maintenant, Harry regrettait sa présence, il regrettait les paroles qu'il lui avait dites, il regrettait le mal qu'il lui avait fait et tout ce qui comptait n'était pas qu'il était parti, c'était qu'il voulait simplement qu'il revienne.

_Je dédie ce drabble a une amie que je ne peux me résoudre à perdre. Tu vois, je suis comme Ron, moi aussi j'ai joué au con. Et je suis comme Harry, moi aussi je veux juste être ami avec toi._


	190. Escapade

**ESCAPADE**

Patmol poussa un aboiement sonore auquel Cornedrue réagit immédiatement. D'un léger coup de cornes, il détourna le loup-garou de son trajet. Ce dernier, qui se dirigeait droit vers le château où dormaient des centaines d'enfants, gronda dans sa direction mais le cerf ne s'en formalisa pas.

Le chien reprit alors la poupée de chiffon avec laquelle ils jouaient. Il la passa au rat qui la traîna derrière lui au galop. Le loup-garou se lança instantanément à sa poursuite alors le rat lâcha la poupée. Patmol et Lunard se jetèrent dessus, se la disputant à coup de grognements et de bousculades.


	191. Aiguise méninges

**AIGUISE MENINGES**

Faites bouillir la bile de tatou dans un demi-litre d'eau. Tout en remuant, ajoutez deux doses de scarabées pilés. Baissez alors le feu et remuez dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à ce que vous obteniez un mélange homogène gris. Coupez le feu sous votre chaudron et ajoutez les racines de gingembre coupées. Laissez reposer pendant trois minutes et neuf secondes précisément puis ajoutez deux autres doses de scarabées pilés. Rallumez le feu à la puissance maximum et remuez cette fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à ce que les racines de gingembre deviennent entièrement grises.


	192. Fleur

**FLEUR**

Elle était le lys qui se dressait majestueusement, qui rayonnait de noblesse et imposait le respect.

Elle était la rose qui se noyait d'amour et qui irradiait de bonheur chaque fois qu'il effleurait son corps.

Elle était la lavande dont le parfum l'étourdissait, lui faisait tourner la tête et qu'il ne se lassait jamais d'humer.

Elle avait été nommée Fleur, mais elle était bien plus que ça à ses yeux. C'était la beauté fragile qui piégeait par sa simple apparence, mais c'était également quelqu'un de bien plus compliqué, quelqu'un qu'il valait mieux ne pas sous-estimer et, par Merlin, Bill l'aimait.


	193. Désert

**DESERT**

Pas d'ami, pas d'amour, pas de fierté.

Voilà ce qui ponctuait la vie de Remus, il n'avait rien et il n'était rien. Chaque jour un peu plus le désert qui occupait son âme gagnait en terrain et chaque jour un peu plus il sentait l'amertume le prendre à la gorge.

Pas d'ami, pas d'amour, pas d'amour-propre non plus.

Qui se souciait donc de son sort ? On lui envoyait des sourires mais à la première occasion tous détalaient pour le laisser en arrière, Harry le premier. Il enviait James et Sirius de pouvoir enfin dormir au fond de la tombe.


	194. Abandon

Voilà, je tiens d'abord à remercier mes lecteurs acharnés, ceux qui pimentent ma vie de tous les jours d'un petit message : ecchymose, Manou Nyu, Clodine, Elizabeth Mary Masen et KraTK, sans oublier tous les autres un peu moins expressifs mais qui sont là quand même. Si vous saviez à quel point, en ce moment, j'ai besoin d'un peu de réconfort…

ABANDON

Les larmes coulaient sans que Severus puisse même espérer les endiguer. Son corps souffrait. L'air lui manquait, son cœur battait si fort qu'il allait certainement finir par s'arrêter, il tremblait tellement qu'il était incapable de tenir debout. Lui qui se montrait toujours digne, se retrouvait maintenant anéanti, brisé. Il n'était plus rien, il ne serait plus jamais un homme car là, dans ses bras, c'était le cadavre de Lily, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux ouverts. La chaleur de son corps se dissipait déjà, la vie s'en était allée. Et sans elle, rien ne valait la peine d'être vécu.


	195. Chocolat

_Joyeuses Pâques à toutes et à tous._

**CHOCOLAT**

Pour Ron, c'était quelque chose de délicieux dont il ne pensait pas être capable de se passer.

Pour Hermione, c'était quelque chose de sensuel qui lui rappelait que parfois, les choses pouvaient être agréables.

Pour Harry, c'était un réconfort, une sensation de chaleur qui effaçait les horreurs de ce monde.

Molly Weasley avait conscience de tout ceci lorsqu'elle emballa les œufs et les envoya à Poudlard par hibou. Chacun de ses enfants avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort mais Harry, Ron et Hermione en avaient déjà trop vu et un peu de douceur ne pourrait que leur faire du bien.


	196. Se relever

**SE RELEVER**

Après l'humiliation de la Beuglante le lendemain de sa première rentrée en tant que Gryffondor, Sirius Black se sentit particulièrement démoralisé. A onze ans, être la déception de ses parents, c'est dur. Et pourtant, il s'en releva.

Quelques années plus tard, incapable de supporter davantage les règles incohérentes de sa famille, il prit la fuite. Et la douleur lui transperça à nouveau le cœur. Mais pour la seconde fois, Sirius s'en releva.

La mort de James, la trahison de Peter, son enfermement à Azkaban, furent les pires moments de sa vie. Ils le détruisirent. Et pourtant, Sirius s'en releva encore.


	197. Responsabilité

**RESPONSABILITE**

Ils avaient tous une confiance aveugle en lui, enfin presque tous, ce n'était pas la peine non plus de se mentir à soi-même. Ils venaient lui demander conseil, le priaient régulièrement pour qu'il accepte de devenir ministre de la magie. Ils disaient que tant qu'il serait là, ils seraient tous en sécurité.

Mais quelques secondes avant que le sortilège de mort ne jaillisse de la baguette de Severus, Albus Dumbledore se dit qu'il ne méritait pas les responsabilités qu'on avait mises entre ses mains. Il n'était, après tout, qu'un homme comme les autres et qui plus est, il allait mourir.


	198. Contrôle

Parce qu'à un moment donné, on a tous la sensation de perdre le contrôle et de tout laisser aller à vau-l'eau.

CONTROLE

Remus avait tenu le coup malgré la peur. Avec l'aide de ses amis, il avait pu faire face. La mort de James et Lily avait été un coup dur et si plus tard il avait compris qu'il s'était trompé au sujet de Peter, il avait à nouveau plongé avec la mort de Sirius.

Remus gardait le contrôle, se raisonnant pour ne pas céder. Et il aurait pu rester ainsi longtemps jusqu'à ce que Tonks lui annonce qu'elle était enceinte. Submergé par l'envie d'avoir l'enfant et la terreur d'en faire quelqu'un comme lui, il perdit le contrôle et laissa tout tomber.


	199. Leçon numéro 4

**LECON NUMERO 4**

Ma convalescence est terminée et j'ai été tenu de reprendre les cours. Mais au vu de la dernière leçon et de la façon catastrophique dont ça s'est terminé, j'ai décidé de vous enseigner un sort un peu moins dangereux pour cette fois.

Alors vous allez pointer un point loin de moi et vous allez prononcer ce sort : « aguamenti ». Mais avant, je vais d'abord monter sur mon bureau et prévoir une bouée, des fois que vous tenteriez de me noyer.

Allez-y, je veux écoute. On pointe, on prononce la formule et on fait une vague avec le poignet.


	200. A toi

_Aujourd'hui, je fête mon 200ème drabble, ce qui veut dire que ça fait 200 jours que vous supportez mes humeurs plus ou moins joyeuses au travers de mes vers. Un grand merci à ceux qui sont fidèles au rendez-vous et un plus grand encore à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit message. Vous êtes tous formidables._

_Ce drabble, je veux néanmoins le dédicacer à la seule capable de me provoquer des frissons avec juste un mot susurré dans l'oreille : Florence, mon amour._

**A TOI**

A toi, parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre qui compte. Ta présence est un univers pour mon esprit parfois divagant.

A toi, parce que justement, sans toi, tous ces fous-rires n'existeraient pas, tous ces moments que l'on partage, toutes ces étreintes que pour rien au monde je ne voudrais échanger, même contre les plus grandes richesses.

A toi, parce que tu es là et que j'ai besoin de toi. Parce que ton sourire et ta voix sont ce que j'ai de plus précieux et parce que le bruit de ton cœur et le seul capable de faire écho au mien.

_On en profite pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Ecchymose. Gros bisous à toi._


	201. Deuxième chance

**DEUXIEME CHANCE**

Ron avait à peine transplané loin de la forêt où Hermione et Harry se terraient toujours qu'il regretta son geste. Son premier réflexe fut de vouloir faire le chemin à l'envers et de retourner auprès de ses amis, leur demander pardon et leur dire à quel point il avait été idiot. Mais il ignorait tout de l'endroit où se trouvaient Harry et Hermione et il était bien incapable de revenir vers eux.

La mort dans l'âme, il comprit qu'il venait de perdre les seules personnes qui comptaient réellement pour lui et que, jamais, il n'aurait droit à une seconde chance.


	202. J'accuse

Voilà un drabble qui me trottait en tête depuis un long moment. Hommage à Emile Zola, qui avait cette lettre, nous montra à tous ce qu'est réellement défendre quelqu'un.

J'ACCUSE

J'accuse tous les Mangemorts d'avoir persécuté des innocents au nom d'un sang pur qu'eux-mêmes ne pouvaient attester pour leur propre famille et d'avoir usé du meurtre et de la torture sans aucun état d'âme.

J'accuse les sorciers d'avoir fermé les yeux sur des drames quotidiens qui ont foudroyé des amis et séparé des familles, d'avoir usé de la délation pour un prétendu bien-être de la société.

J'accuse le ministère d'avoir fait comme si rien de dramatique ou de grave n'était jamais arrivé et d'avoir tenté d'étouffer l'affaire en dépêchant à Poudlard quelqu'un qui n'a jamais été touché par la compassion.


	203. Cognard

**COGNARD**

Cette grosse balle est une véritable psychopathe. Ceux qui ont inventé le Quidditch devaient avoir un côté sadique pour décider que le jeu serait agrémenté de deux balles qui viendraient harceler les joueurs, cherchant à les assommer et à leur briser les membres. Et le pire, c'est que la présence des Cognards, qui sont tout de même dangereux, ne pousse pas les parents à empêcher leurs enfants de jouer. Bien au contraire. Il faut tout de même avoir confiance aux batteurs de l'équipe parce que, mine de rien, les joueurs qui se sont retrouvés à Sainte Mangouste sont plutôt nombreux.


	204. Sucre

_Ambroisine, voici ton drabble sur le sucre et sur Molly._

**SUCRE**

Lorsque les choses n'allaient pas bien et que l'un de ses enfants se sentait mal ou déprimé, Molly s'attelait immédiatement à la tâche. Pour Bill, c'était un biscuit aux abricots, pour Charlie, une génoise à la framboise. Percy, lui, préférait les galettes au beurre. Fred et George étaient davantage portés sur la crème fouettée, Ron sur le chocolat et Ginny avait une préférence pour ce qui était vanillé.

Molly cuisinait ses pâtisseries pour remonter le moral, pour aider à surmonter parce qu'à son sens, rien ne valait la chaleur et le réconfort d'un peu de sucre préparé par une mère.


	205. Changement

**CHANGEMENT**

Les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes et, sincèrement, Harry ne savait pas si c'était bien ou mal. La raison lui disait que la chute de Voldemort ne pouvait être qu'un bien. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait l'impression que sans lui, il ne pouvait pas être tout à fait complet, comme s'ils avaient été une part l'un de l'autre. Harry craignait de ne plus trouver de sens à sa vie, de ne plus avoir cette petite lueur qui brillait en lui et le poussait à avancer.

Lorsque Ginny posa sa tête sur son épaule, cependant, ses craintes s'envolèrent.


	206. Fourchelang partie 2

**FOURCHELANG**

Pour Harry, parler Fourchelang était quelque chose de naturel et il avait du mal de comprendre en quoi il s'agissait d'un don maudit. Bien entendu, lorsqu'il apprit que Voldemort le parlait également, il comprit ce qui posait problème. Et pourtant, il continua à penser que le don en lui-même était innocent. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas.

Mais bien des années après la chute de Voldemort, l'angoisse vint l'étreindre lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Lily, sa fille âgée de seulement cinq ans, pouvait parler aux serpents. Lui avait-il transmis une part de Voldemort pas tout à fait morte en lui ?


	207. Best friend

Hlo : il m'a fallu un tout petit peu de temps, je l'avoue mais je me souviens de toi en effet. Alors voici ton drabble sur Albus et Scorpius. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

BEST FRIENDS

C'était parce qu'ils avaient été envoyés dans la même maison qu'ils s'étaient crus forcés de se parler, un soir, dans le dortoir. Albus et Scorpius avaient commencé en tâtonnant puis en plaisantant et peu à peu, ils s'étaient appréciés mutuellement.

Au fil du temps, ils étaient finalement devenus inséparables, se confiant l'un à l'autre et partageant tout ensemble. Leur amitié, bien plus solide que n'importe quel autre lien, survivait à chaque seconde, chaque dispute et chaque différend. Ils finissaient toujours par revenir l'un vers l'autre, par se pardonner et tout reprendre à zéro. Ils étaient complémentaires l'un de l'autre, indubitablement.


	208. Marry you

Drabble inspiré par la chanson Marry You de Bruno Mars.MARRY YOU

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Ron se mordait les lèvres. Le moment était venu, il le savait mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise. Et si elle disait non ? Non, impossible. Pas après tout ce temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Il étreignit l'écrin dans sa poche et sortit dans le jardin où Hermione discutait avec Ginny. La lune, les étoiles, c'était le moment idéal. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, sortit son écrin et prit Hermione par la taille.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que ça te dirait de devenir ma femme ? »


	209. Réponse

**REPONSE**

En voyant l'écrin et la bague ornée de son diamant qu'il contenait, Hermione ne put que plaquer la main sur ses lèvres d'un air choqué. Juste derrière elle, Ginny tendait le cou pour mieux voir, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle savait depuis longtemps ce que son frère avait en tête. Elle avait rapidement été mise dans la confidence.

Hermione éclata de rire, les larmes aux yeux. Elle sauta au cou de Ron puis écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Evidemment ! s'écria-t-elle en piochant la bague dans son écrin. Evidemment que je veux devenir ta femme ! »


	210. Frère et soeur

**FRERE ET SŒUR**

En règle générale, Rose et Hugo s'entendaient à merveille cependant comme tout frère et sœur, il leur arrivait de se disputer pour des broutilles : le parfum d'une glace, la dernière chocogrenouille, une fausse baguette …

Aujourd'hui, Hermione en avait assez. Elle avait beau adorer ses enfants, elle n'en pouvait plus de leurs chamailleries incessantes.

« Mais maman ! protesta Hugo. C'est la dernière part de gâteau et Rose veut pas me la laisser ! »

Hermione inspira profondément.

« Ok, vous savez quoi ? Plus de gâteau ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Ce sera pour votre père. »


	211. Le pire cauchemar

**LE PIRE CAUCHEMAR**

La lumière du soleil déclinait peu à peu et les arbres, poussés par le début de l'automne, laissaient tomber quelques feuilles déjà brunes. Un oiseau chantait juste au-dessus d'eux, rendant l'endroit plus romantique encore. L'air était tiède, agrémenté d'une délicate petite brise. Tout était parfait.

Severus posa une main sur le genou de Lily et se pencha vers elle. Leurs lèvres s'unirent, sa langue lui caressa délicatement le palais, elle soupira, passa une main autour de son cou pour prolonger le baiser.

Et dans son lit, James Potter se redressa subitement en hurlant, tremblant et le corps couvert de sueur.


	212. Gâteau

_Elizabeth Mary Masen : voici ta réponse. J'ai hâte d'avoir mon cadeau maintenant ^^._

GATEAU

Ron n'était pas très partageur surtout lorsqu'il était question de gâteau mais lorsqu'il rentra ce soir-là et qu'il vit Rose et sa meilleure amie, Elizabeth le regarder avec des yeux plein d'espoir, il hésita, commença par râler un peu et finit par se laisser avoir. Avec un soupir, il acquiesça.

« C'est bon les filles, vous avez gagné, le gâteau est à vous. »

Ce soir, il resterait sur sa faim, mais pour sa princesse, il ne pourrait rien refuser, surtout devant l'une de ses amies. Il ne voulait pas non plus passer pour un rustre, mieux valait se priver.


	213. Chaussette

**CHAUSSETTE**

Depuis qu'il était une elfe de maison libre, Dobby vouait une véritable vénération aux vêtements. Chapeaux, t-shirts, shorts, chemises, tout y passait. Il aimait varier les formes et les couleurs et portait souvent plusieurs vêtements de la même sorte en même temps parce qu'il n'arrivait jamais à se décider.

Mais ceux qui avaient sa préférence étaient sans conteste les chaussettes. Après tout, c'était avec une chaussette que Harry Potter l'avait fait libérer. Dobby gardait d'ailleurs celle-ci dans sa chambre, précieusement rangée dans un sous-verre, accrochée au mur où il pouvait la contempler tout à sa guise lorsque l'envie l'en prenait.


	214. Vertige

**VERTIGE**

Les murs se mirent à danser autour de lui. Il y sentait une certaine hostilité, comme si, ricanant, ils projetaient de se jeter sur lui. Il tomba sur le dos, les yeux écarquillés à la fois d'angoisse et de terreur. Il n'avait pas tellement mal en fait, il sentait juste que quelque chose d'important était en train d'arriver, qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, pas même agir, se débattre, sauver sa famille. Il entendait les hurlements de Lily mais comme s'ils étaient lointain, comme s'il était déjà dans un autre monde.

James tomba les yeux grands ouverts et la mort l'emporta.


	215. Lily Luna

**LILY LUNA**

Parce qu'elle faisait partie des derniers enfants de la famille, Lily était toujours considérée comme la plus petite des Weasley. Il y avait pourtant Hugo qui était un peu plus jeune qu'elle mais comme il mesurait quelques centimètres de plus, ça ne comptait pas.

Lily détestait être appelée « la petite » aussi lorsqu'elle fut en âge de tenir une baguette et d'étudier à Poudlard, elle s'employa à montrer à tous qu'elle n'était petite que dans leur tête. Elle travailla d'arrache pied et se jura de devenir une grande sorcière. Ils allaient voir, tous, qui était « la petite ».


	216. Photo

_Ce drabble est pour Thierry, pour tous les bons moments qu'on avait passé ensemble. Sûr que tu nous manqueras._

**PHOTO**

Lorsque la photo avait été prise, ils avaient tous bougé, se bousculant, plaisantant et agitant la main. S'ils n'avaient pas tous l'air complices, ils donnaient néanmoins une certaine impression de camaraderie. Ils étaient tous dans le même chaudron, ils se serraient les coudes. Mais le temps passait et les couleurs s'estompaient. Les personnages se fatiguaient, beaucoup restaient juste là, immobiles. Certains n'étaient plus de ce monde et cette photo était l'un des derniers vestiges de ce qui restait d'eux.

Sirius l'aimait bien cette photo de l'Ordre du Phénix parce qu'il y voyait James souriant et simplement heureux d'être en vie.


	217. Ely

Pour plus d'information sur le personnage d'Ely, je vous invite à lire Life, publié par Elena Grape et moi-même sous le pseudo d'Elena Picotti.

ELY

Explorer les couloirs de Poudlard et suivre des cours dispensés par des fantômes ou des bellâtres vantards étaient ce qui l'intéressait le plus. La différence d'avec l'école moldue était si grande qu'elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il soit possible de faire une comparaison.

Avec Teddy à ses côtés, les sept ans que duraient sa scolarité filèrent à toute allure sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Sept années de rires, de plaisanteries et d'amitié forgèrent le caractère d'Elena que son ami surnommait affectueusement Ely. Lorsqu'elle quitta l'école, ce fut avec regret mais à peine car les choses ne s'arrêtaient pas là.


	218. Le portrait

**LE PORTRAIT**

Sirius n'aimait pas beaucoup la maison dans laquelle il avait grandi, au square Grimmaurd, mais ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, c'était le grand portrait de sa mère qui avait été accroché dans le hall d'entrée. Vociférant, insultant et vulgaire, est-ce que sa mère s'était rendue compte que ce portrait ne donnait vraiment pas une bonne image des Black ? Elle qui parlait toujours de la distinction et de l'aristocratie de la famille, elle avait ici davantage l'air d'une mégère. Sirius le haïssait vraiment ce portrait et il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour le faire disparaître pour de bon.


	219. Jambencoton

**JAMBENCOTON**

En soi, le sort de jambencoton n'était pas particulièrement nocif, dangereux ou agressif mais c'était l'un de ces maléfices qui pouvait apporter à qui savait le jeter correctement un certain bénéfice. Rien de tel pour semer quelqu'un qui semblait courir plus vite que vous ou qui menaçait de vous rattraper, rien de tel non plus pour dissuader un professeur de vous interroger sur la leçon que, justement, vous n'aviez pas pris le temps d'apprendre. Bien exécuté, ce maléfice avait rendu service à bien des élèves de Poudlard. Mais gare à celui qui le rate car l'effet pour alors être inverse.


	220. Le portrait partie 2

_Miss de Lune : le point de vue de Mrs Black dans son portrait, voilà comment je le vois._

**LE PORTRAIT PARTIE 2**

Un fils indigne et son meilleur ami hybride, des sangs-de-bourbe et des traîtres qui parcouraient tous les couloirs de la maison, de sa propre maison ! Ça la rendait malade, elle en était presque heureuse d'être morte pour ne pas voir de son vivant une telle horreur. Ils entraient et sortaient et cette affreuse bonne femme qui se prenait tout le temps les pieds dans son porte-parapluie, elle avait envie de le lui faire avaler.

Walburga savait que ses insultes et ses vociférations n'étaient pas représentatifs de son rang mais dans certains cas, on ne peut pas tellement faire autrement.


	221. Pattenrond

**PATTENROND**

Pattenrond n'était pas un chat mignon. Beaucoup s'accordaient même à dire qu'il était affreusement laid et qu'il ne ressemblait en rien à un chat normal. Hermione n'en croyait pas un mot. Elle le trouvait adorable avec son air bourru et ses poils ébouriffés. Qui plus est, il était particulièrement intelligent. Et puis, il était rejeté par les clients du magasin d'animaux magiques et elle avait toujours été attirée par ceux que dont la société ne voulait pas.

Mais il y avait un autre point encore. Le chat était roux et par bien des égards, il lui rappelait une certaine personne.


	222. Le jardin

**LE JARDIN**

Hagrid avait toujours eu l'habitude de s'occuper du parc de Poudlard, des potagers, de la Forêt Interdite, enfin de tout ce qui touchait à l'école en dehors du château qui était le domaine de Rusard. Il entretenait les terrains, veillait à la bonne pousse des plantes et surveillait les élèves qui menaçaient de perturber ou de saccager l'équilibre floral.

Hagrid veillait sur les plantes avec passion et amour. Mais le jardin des souvenirs, là où avait été déposé le tombeau de Dumbledore, était un véritable calvaire. Y mettre les pieds ramenait à lui une vague de chagrin et de regrets.


	223. Froid

**FROID**

Incapable de contrôler les tremblements qui agitaient ses membres, Sirius se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Généralement, les vagues de froid signifiaient qu'un Détraqueur était dans les parages. Il devina que l'horrible créature s'était arrêtée juste à porte. Elle devait se nourrir de ses souvenirs d'adolescence, des éclats de rire et des complicités qu'il avait partagé avec James et Remus. Elle ne lui laissait que la haine que, jour après jour, il nourrissait envers Peter.

Il serra ses bras contre sa poitrine. Il focalisa ses pensées sur le mur devant lui. Vider son esprit était la seule solution pour éloigner le Détraqueur.


	224. Potterville

**POTTERVILLE**

La station clandestine de radio magique « Potterville » était l'une des plus brillantes idées de Fred et George. C'était le meilleur moyen qu'ils auraient pu trouver pour faire parvenir à Harry, Ron et Hermione un peu de soutien ainsi que quelques nouvelles.

Au cours de leurs émissions illégales toujours depuis un lieu différent et sécurisé, ils énonçaient les noms des victimes de la guerre, donnaient des informations sur les dernières réformes du ministère et assuraient que la résistance était toujours là, toujours aussi vaillante et toujours aussi efficace.

Jamais le ministère ne parvint à mettre la main sur eux.


	225. Vodka de dragon partie 2

**VODKA DE DRAGON PARTIE 2**

« Dans la vodka de dragon, y a de la crotte de dragon !

_ Pas vrai !

_ Et si tu en bois, tu vas perdre tous tes cheveux ! »

James Sirius Potter, seize ans, refusait obstinément de croire son frère de quatorze ans. Il avait acheté clandestinement une bouteille de vodka de dragon dans le but d'aller la boire dans le grenier mais Albus semblait ne pas vouloir le laisser faire.

James ne l'écoutait pas de toute façon. Il monta, ouvrit la bouteille et hésita. Et s'il y avait vraiment de la crotte de dragon là-dedans ?


	226. Sous un nouveau jour

**SOUS UN NOUVEAU JOUR**

L'aube se leva sur Poudlard et Harry n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. La fête avait battu son plein jusque tard et s'il avait fait bonne figure en souriant et en buvant en compagnie de ses amis, il aurait voulu réfléchir à ce qui était arrivé, à ce qui avait fait sa vie pendant sept ans, voire plus. Voldemort n'était plus et au lieu de s'en réjouir, il avait peur. Qu'arriverait-il maintenant qu'il n'avait plus réellement de but ? Hermione lui avait dit que selon la prophétie, il pourrait vivre et non plus survivre, mais pouvait-il réellement y croire ?


	227. Sacrifice

**SACRIFICE**

Lorsque la mort déposa son voile d'ombre sur Severus Rogue, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix, toujours. Et lorsque Harry Potter se pencha sur lui et que, dans un dernier élan de force, il rassembla ses souvenirs les plus parlant, il sut que c'était, au fond, ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Il préférait se dire qu'il se sacrifiait pour le fils de Lily Evans et non pas pour celui de James Potter mais, au final, ça revenait au même. Et Harry avait accepté et, silencieusement, d'un simple regard, l'avait remercié parce qu'il avait fini par comprendre lui aussi.


	228. Le Souaffle

**LE SOUAFFLE**

De toutes les balles utilisées pour le Quidditch, le Souaffle est la seule à ne pas être animée d'une volonté propre. Contrairement aux Cognards et au Vif d'Or, il n'a strictement rien de particulier. Il s'agit d'une grosse balle en cuir que les poursuiveurs se passent de main en main et qu'il leur faut lancer dans l'un des trois anneaux des buts adverses.

Si le Souaffle n'a rien de différent par rapport aux balles moldues, c'est pour une raison de pratique mais certains s'amusent à l'enchanter pour corser un peu le jeu. Ce n'est pas une variante officielle du Quidditch.


	229. Quelques secondes suffirent

**QUELQUES SECONDES SUFFIRENT**

Quelques secondes suffirent pour que le destin de Severus Rogue bascule lorsque Voldemort crut qu'il était le maître de la baguette de sureau.

Quelques secondes suffirent pour que le poignard de Bellatrix Lestrange n'arrache la vie à Dobby lorsqu'il transplana du manoir Malfoy.

Quelques secondes suffirent pour que le jeune Drago comprenne que les valeurs de sa famille avaient toujours été mal placées et que la rédemption était toujours possible.

Quelques secondes pour tout un chacun, quelques secondes qui scellèrent bien des destins. Il n'est parfois pas besoin de plus car le temps est assassin, il tue, il est indomptable.


	230. Banquet

**BANQUET**

Harry avait toujours été habitué à manger ce que Dudley refusait, ce qui se limitait souvent au pain un peu trop dur et aux légumes cuits à la vapeur. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de goûter au bacon, ou en tout cas pas à celui qui n'était pas trop cuit. Lorsqu'il y avait du dessert, Harry avait généralement peu de chance de toucher ne serait-ce qu'une cuillérée de crème ou un morceau de pâtisserie.

Mais à Poudlard, les choses étaient différentes et, surtout, il n'y avait pas Dudley pour s'accaparer toute la nourriture et Harry profitait pleinement des banquets.


	231. Printemps

**PRINTEMPS**

Le printemps était l'un des moments préférés de Lily, d'abord parce que la neige avait fondu, ce qui signifiait qu'il faisait moins froid, et ensuite parce que le soleil était plus présent et qu'elle pouvait à nouveau aller se balader dans le parc. Lily aimait réviser ses cours tout en marchant le long du lac ou faire ses devoirs à l'ombre d'un arbre…

A condition que cet idiot de James ne soit pas dans les environs. Lui, ses copains qui ricanaient pour un rien et son stupide vif d'or, ils pouvaient tous très bien aller se perdre dans les cachots.


	232. Club officiel de Bavboules

**CLUB OFFICIEL DE BAVBOULES**

Le club officiel de Bavboules de Poudlard avait vu le jour quelques semaines seulement après les premières apparitions du jeu en Grande Bretagne. La demande avait été déposée au directeur par quelques élèves très enthousiastes et s'ils avaient craint de ne pas rencontrer de succès auprès de leurs camarades, ils durent bien s'avouer qu'ils s'étaient trompés. Dans les mois qui suivirent, les membres furent de plus en plus nombreux et, bientôt, les quatre maisons possédaient une équipe qui leur était propre. Evidemment, le succès n'égalait pas celui du Quidditch mais il était tout de même très prononcé. Le club fonctionnait.


	233. Nagini

**NAGINI**

De toutes les créatures vivantes que la magie avait engendré, Nagini, le fidèle serpent de Voldemort, était sans conteste la pire. Il n'y avait dans ses yeux jaune aucune compassion ni pitié et lorsqu'il frappait c'était toujours pour donner un coup mortel. La cruauté et le goût du sang étaient ses seules motivations. Il n'obéissait qu'à la voix désincarnée de son maître, qu'à ses ordres perfides et s'il devait donner la mort alors c'était avec zèle qu'il agissait. Quiconque croisait son chemin avait bien peu de chances de pouvoir un jour le raconter. Nagini était une abomination donneuse de mort.


	234. Enfance maudite

**ENFANCE MAUDITE**

L'enfance est une période de bons souvenirs, de jeux et d'éclats de rire. Mais pour Severus, il n'y a pas de sourire nostalgique, pas de joie secrète. L'enfance n'est que douleurs et chagrins lorsque son père buvait et levait la main sur sa mère.

Lorsqu'il regardait les enfants de Poudlard qui se bousculaient en riant, ce n'était pas de la jalousie qu'il ressentait mais de l'amertume. Il n'avait jamais été comme eux et l'homme qu'il était n'avait rien à voir avec les adultes qu'ils deviendraient.

Il les haïssait et pourtant, quelque part, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir les protéger.


	235. Fatigue

**FATIGUE**

Les muscles perclus de douleur, le corps brisé, Remus quitta son lieu de réclusion pour pénétrer dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Tonks. Il était encore très tôt et elle devait sûrement encore dormir. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Epuisé, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et savoura les quelques instants de répit pendant lesquels il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir, voire même penser. L'absence de songes apaisa son âme tourmentée par ces trois nuits de hurlements et d'automutilation.

Tonks l'avait entendu entrer dans le salon. Elle enfila un peignoir et quitta la chambre pour le trouver profondément endormi.


	236. De glace

**DE GLACE**

Ne pas montrer ses émotions était, pour Severus Rogue, le plus important. Il aimait mieux que l'on dise de lui qu'il était incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit plutôt que l'inverse. C'eut été pour lui le comble du ridicule et de l'humiliation.

Après tout ce que Sirius Black et James Potter lui avaient fait subir, jamais il n'avait laissé couler la moindre larme, ou en public en tout cas et il était plutôt fier de lui. Sa mère lui avait dit de les ignorer et c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait : ne pas montrer qu'ils lui faisaient réellement mal.


	237. Coq

**COQ**

De tous les hiboux, il savait qu'il n'était pas le plus impressionnant mais Coquecigrue, couramment appelé Coq, savait que sa bonne volonté pouvait le mener loin. Il avait été trouvé par Sirius un jour où il cherchait à livrer un colis plus gros que lui et il avait été donné à Ron à qui il resta toujours fidèle. Son nom, c'est Ginny qui le lui trouva et si lui l'aimait bien, il savait que son propriétaire ne l'appréciait que moyennement.

Et puis, il y avait Hedwige. Pour Coq, c'était le summum de la chouette, le talent et la beauté réunis.


	238. Pour toi

_Ce drabble est pour Elena Grape, à sa demande. Bisous à toi Ely )_

POUR TOI

Evidemment, j'ai eu droit à des critiques parce qu'une Weasley avec un Malfoy, ça a fait parler de nous. Et puis Lily qui n'en peut plus de jalousie. Je crois qu'elle en pince pour toi, Scorpius. Ça me désole pour elle mais je ne peux tout de même pas sacrifier mon bonheur avec toi pour sa petite satisfaction personnelle.

J'ai hâte que les vacances se termine pour te revoir rapidement et pouvoir à nouveau me serrer dans tes bras. Maintenant que toute la famille est au courant, nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous cacher. J'ai hâte de te retrouver,

Rose.


	239. Questions

**QUESTIONS**

Il arrivait que Remus Lupin se remette en question, souvent même. Il se demandait pourquoi il était si radicalement différent des autres, pourquoi il avait fallu que ça tombe sur lui ? Lorsqu'il était enfant, rien ne l'avait distingué de ses camarades au même âge. Après avoir questionné, James, Sirius et Peter sur le sujet, il en était venu à la conclusion qu'ils avaient été très semblables. Alors pourquoi le sort s'était-il autant acharné sur lui ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'un simple évènement fasse d'un petit garçon qui nourrissait des rêves d'avenir une créature aussi dangereuse et aussi redoutée ?


	240. Biscuits

**BISCUITS**

Hagrid avait beau y mettre tout son art et toute sa bonne volonté, ses biscuits n'avaient jamais la côte, et pour cause, quiconque mordait dedans risquait fortement de se briser les dents. Même Crocdur, qui était d'ordinaire gourmand, refusait d'en goûter ne serait-ce qu'un seul. Il s'y était déjà risqué lorsqu'il était tout chiot et, après avoir ainsi perdu sa première dent de lait, n'avait plus jamais osé retenter l'aventure.

Et pourtant, Hagrid ne désespérait pas. Semaine après semaine, il tentait à nouveau sa fameuse recette, sûr qu'un jour il parviendrait, enfin, au bon dosage ou à la bonne cuisson.


	241. Lucioles

**LUCIOLES**

Depuis qu'elle était petite, les lucioles dansaient pour elle. Luna avait souvent cherché à les attraper. Les lucioles étaient venu la réconforter lorsque sa mère était partie. Elle les en avait remerciées mille fois. Elles les avait adorées pour ça. A Poudlard, les lucioles étaient là lorsqu'on lui volait ses affaires ou qu'on l'appelait Louffoqua. Grâce à elles, elle avait supporté bien des choses.

Mais ce soir, les lucioles avaient disparu et Luna était dans l'ombre, plongée dans l'obscurité de la cave de l'horrible manoir des Malfoy. Elle avait cherché après, elle les avait espérées mais elles n'était pas venues.


	242. Liberté

**LIBERTE**

Quelques instants arrachés à l'angoisse du quotidiens, quelques secondes, quelques minutes, quelques heures. Harry savourait le temps qu'il passait à jouer au Quidditch car alors il était entièrement à son jeu et plus rien d'autre ne comptait : ni Voldemort, ni les manigances toutes plus malhonnêtes les unes que les autres du ministère, ni l'absence de ses parents ou au contraire la présence trop insupportable de son oncle, sa tante et son cousin.

Le Quidditch était son échappatoire, non pas pour le jeu en lui-même mais pour la sensation de liberté et d'abandon le plus total qu'il pouvait y trouver.


	243. Sirius

Je sais, j'ai du retard sur la publication des drabbles, j'ai eu un accident particulièrement pénible (comme tous les accidents) et j'ai été retenu en traumatologie pendant quelques jours. Bref, ce drabble avait été promis à Miss de Lune, désolé pour le retard.

SIRIUS

A quoi rimait la vie si ce n'était pour s'amuser, profiter à chaque seconde de ce qu'elle pouvait offrir de mieux et apprécier à cent pour cent chaque instant de plaisir ? Sirius avait fait de cette idée une véritable philosophie de vie. Depuis le jour où il avait mis le pied dans le Poudlard Express, loin de la tyrannie de ses parents, Sirius avait su que la liberté qui s'offrait à lui était salvatrice.

Et puis il y avait James. Bien entendu, il y avait aussi Remus et Peter mais James… tous deux avaient été faits pour se rencontrer.


	244. James

**JAMES**

Tout devait amener à un trait d'humour. James ne voyait pas, ne pouvait pas voir les choses autrement. Il était né pour s'amuser et pour amuser. Rencontrer ses amis Gryffondor, Sirius, Remus et Peter avait été la plus belle chose qui puisse jamais lui arriver.

Lorsque les vacances arrivaient, James était au désespoir. Sans ses amis, il se sentait tout nu, comme si toute la force qu'il s'était tissé au long de l'année volait soudainement en éclats et qu'il n'en restait plus rien. James était alors impatient de rentrer à Poudlard pour reprendre les promenades nocturnes et les activités illégales.


	245. Remus

**REMUS**

S'il y avait bien une chose qui étonnait Remus, c'était bien d'être réveillé tous les matins par la voix enjouée de Sirius. Il avait des amis, et depuis qu'il était devenu… depuis qu'il était devenu ce qu'il était, il n'avait plus eu personne auprès de lui. Son propre père lui avait tourné le dos, sa mère avait horriblement souffert malgré les moments où elle avait tenté de supporter sa peine et ses amis de l'école primaire s'étaient détournés de lui. Mais James, Sirius et Peter, eux, ils étaient toujours là, auprès de lui et pour lui. Jour après jour, toujours.


	246. Peter

**PETER**

Etre Peter Pettigrow n'était pas quelque chose d'aisé. Surtout avec James que tout le monde aimait pour son humour, Sirius que toutes les filles dévisageaient amoureusement (ou presque) et Remus avec sa logique et son intelligence qui avaient le don de l'irriter. Peter, lui, n'avait pas de don particulier. Il ne faisait pas rire, les filles ne le voyaient pas et jamais personne ne se tournait vers lui lorsqu'il fallait raisonner. Peter ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il ne se sentait à sa place nulle part. Comme s'il n'y avait en ce bas-monde aucun endroit prévu pour lui.


	247. Mensonge

_Un grand merci à toutes et à tous parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai passé les 900 reviews. Wouhou !_**  
><strong>

**MENSONGE**

Les promesses de Lily quand ils étaient enfants, lorsqu'elle lui disait qu'elle resterait toujours auprès de lui, qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui… mensonges.

Celles de sa mère qui lui assurerait qu'elle le protégerait de son père… mensonges.

Les paroles de Voldemort sur le pouvoir et la place qu'il pourrait occuper au sein des Mangemorts… mensonges.

Il avait cru en la magie, en l'amitié, en l'amour de sa mère, il avait même cru au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais au final, tous lui avaient fait faux bond et Severus avait su que le premier à lui mentir était lui-même.


	248. Le lendemain

**LE LENDEMAIN**

Le lendemain de la chute de Voldemort, les ruines de Poudlard fumaient encore. Les familles pleuraient leurs disparus, amis, enfants, parents, époux ou épouses. La nation sorcière toute entière était en deuil. Et pourtant, la victoire battait son plein. Un peu partout dans les rues de Londres, des gens sortaient et lançaient des feux d'artifices avec leurs baguettes. Les hiboux sillonnaient la ciel, la bièraubeurre et le whisky pur feu coulaient à flots.

Le jour de la victoire devint un jour de fête national avec cérémonie et mémorial aux disparus et victimes de la guerre. Les sorciers étaient enfin libres.


	249. La clé

Comme je serai absent ce week-end (cette fois c'est prévu et c'est bien plus sympa qu'une hospitalisation surprise), je publie deux drabbles aujourd'hui. Normalement, je devrais être là lundi.

LA CLE

Elle voletait au milieu de ses congénères, n'appréciant que la légèreté de ses ailes diaphanes. Elle n'avait pas réellement de vie, pas de pensées, pas d'émotions, elle n'était qu'une clé mais elle volait de haut en bas de la pièce dans laquelle elle était enfermée depuis toujours, tel un oiseau qui n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il est et qui se contente de faire ce que l'on attend de lui. Elle tournait, changeait parfois de cap parce que l'une de ses congénères manquait de peu de la percuter. Elle devait protéger le secret, empêcher quiconque d'entrer. Tel était son but.


	250. Eclair de feu

**ECLAIR DE FEU**

Vous en avez assez de vos vieux balais ? Pas de soucis, l'Eclair de Feu, dernier modèle des balais de course, est fait pour vous. Les professionnels du Quidditch l'ont essayé et adopté. Sa vitesse n'a d'égal que la force des plus grands dragons et sa maniabilité est telle que vous en oublierez que vous êtes sur un balai.

N'avez-vous jamais eu envie de voler sans avoir l'impression d'utiliser un instrument ? La magie de l'Eclair de Feu vous procurera cette sensation. Voler en toute liberté et en toute sécurité.

Ne convient pas aux enfants de moins de onze ans.


	251. Trahison

Je dédie ce drabble à quelqu'un que je n'ai même pas envie de nommer tant son prénom m'écœure. On ne trahit pas ses amis et on ne les raye pas de sa vie en faisant comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Parce qu'alors tu avais sacrément raison, on n'a jamais été amis et de l'affection que j'avais pour toi, maintenant je suis passé à la haine et au dégoût. Tout ce qui te concerne m'écœure profondément et le fait que tu te fasses passer pour la victime alors c'est toi qui m'a envoyé balader, pour rien, me dit que, humainement parlant, tu ne vaux rien.

**TRAHISON**

Le jour où Remus et Sirius mirent la main sur Peter dans la cabane hurlante, ce fut une certaine satisfaction qu'ils ressentirent : l'envie très nette de mettre fin au calvaire qui durait depuis maintenant douze ans, de rétablir l'ordre des choses et de rendre justice à James et Lily, pour qu'ils ne soient pas morts pour rien.

Si Harry ne les en avait pas empêché, eux, qui n'avaient jamais fait le moindre mal, auraient basculé dans les ranges des criminels. Leur colère et leur déception était telle qu'ils auraient très bien pu arranger l'infâme trahison d'un coup de baguette.

PS : j'ai oublié que je partais samedi et dimanche et donc que je devais publier trois drabbles et non pas deux. Voilà, c'est arrangé ^^.


	252. P'tit gars

Estrela : merci pour toutes tes reviews, elles m'ont sacrément fait plaisir. Oui, tu as tout à fait raison, les drabbles sur l'amitié trahie tiennent du vécu, de même que ceux sur le père absent et quasiment tous ceux qui traitent des angoisses de Remus liées à la maladie. En tout cas tes messages m'ont fait sacrément plaisir. Et j'ai noté que tu es une lectrice de Behind Blue Eyes d'Elena Grape, je t'invite à lui laisser quelques petites reviews si tu en as l'occasion, elle les mérite vraiment.

_J'en profite également pour publier aujourd'hui deux drabbles, parce qu'hier je suis rentré plus tard que prévu et comme vous pouvez vous en douter, marier son frère n'est pas de tout repos alors j'ai pas tellement eu le courage d'écrire. Je remercie sinon Elena Grape, Miss de Lune, Ecchymose, Elisabeth Mary Masen, Yukiko, Clodina, Ambroisine et bien d'autres encore pour tous vos messages._

Je dédie ce drabble à mon fils qui a eu le don, ce week-end, de faire toutes les conneries que je n'ai pas osé faire moi-même.

P'TIT GARS

Du haut de ses quelques mois, James Sirius Potter vadrouille dans le Terrier. Le jardin est rempli de gnomes qu'il cherche à attraper. Il a vu son oncle Charlie en lancer un par-dessus la clôture et depuis il cherche à l'imiter. Mais la dernière fois, c'est dans la cuisine que s'est retrouvée la créature. James a trouvé la réserve avec les balais aussi mais l'un d'eux a fini dans la mare parce qu'il n'a pas su rester dessus au démarrage. Et puis il y a les têtards de l'oncle Ron qui ont terminé leur vie dans la cuvette des WC.


	253. La bête

Je cherchais un sujet pour mon deuxième drabble du jour quand, tout à coup, levant les yeux, j'ai croisé le visage de l'horreur^^.

LA BETE

« Hermione ! Il y a en a une ! Elle est énorme ! »

Hermione lève les yeux au ciel et voit l'araignée. Huit pattes, un peu laide effectivement, mais pas si grosse que ça finalement.

« Ecrase la, dit-elle. Je n'ai pas le temps.

_ Je t'en prie, tue la. Elle me regarde, je vois son air pervers, elle va m'attaquer. »

Hermione soupire de dépit mais au fond ça l'amuse. Ron est capable de tenir tête à Voldemort sans faiblir mais lorsqu'il faut affronter huit pattes, il frôle la crise cardiaque. Armée d'un mouchoir, elle approche donc.


	254. La magie du phénix

**LA MAGIE DU PHENIX**

D'une étincelle, la flamme jaillit et embrase ce qui reste du phénix. Son plumage terne, ses yeux vitreux, dans un cri, l'animal disparaît, se consumant. Et alors le silence retombe tandis que les cendres volètent pour former finalement un petit tas. Et de là, jaillit un petit piaillement. Les cendres frémissent alors qu'en sort, maladroitement, un petit poussin au plumage imparfait.

Le phénix renaît de ses cendres et ce spectacles, des centaines de sorciers en ont été témoins. De la magie au sein de la magie elle-même, l'un des grands mystères de la nature se trouve dans l'essence du phénix.


	255. Croûtard

****_Vous savez quoi ? J'en suis presque à 1000 reviews pour ce recueil. Alors après avoir fait une crise cardiaque quand je m'en suis rendu compte (trois greffes et deux pontages plus tard, je me sens un peu mieux^^), j'ai décidé de faire un gros truc pour celui ou celle qui me posera la 1000ème review. J'offrirai très certainement une fic longues avec illustration, fic dont le sujet sera choisi par le ou la revieweuse. Un grand merci à toutes et à tous._

_Estrela : j'avais oublié : pas besoin d'être dans un moment intime pour faire sa demande en mariage. Quand Ron fait la sienne à Hermione, il a juste profité d'un moment où il savait que tous deux seraient heureux et en bonnes dispositions. Ginny était là et elle savait qu'il ferait sa demande. Le jour où j'ai demandé ma femme en mariage, c'était au cours d'un autre mariage, au moment de couper le gâteau, devant 70 personnes et je n'ai pas eu l'air ridicule. Enfin, je ne crois pas ^^._

**CROUTARD**

Bien qu'il fut paresseux et qu'il n'eut pas beaucoup de particularité, Croûtard n'en restait pas moins un bon animal de compagnie et, même si Ron ne voulait pas l'avouer à ses parents, il l'aimait plutôt bien. Il lui arrivait de dévorer les couvertures de ses livres ou même certains de ses devoirs, il était souvent caché dans l'une de ses chaussettes mais ça restait son rat.

Alors lorsque la vérité éclata et que Croûtard redevint Peter Pettigrow, Ron perdit un ami à qui il avait confié bien plus que de l'affection. Ce fut l'une des premières pertes de sa vie.


	256. Et après

**ET APRES**

Et après ? C'était une question que Sirius se posait souvent. Après qu'ils aient tous finis leurs études, qu'en serait-il des Maraudeurs ? James parlait de devenir auror, Remus parlait simplement de trouver un travail. Quant à Peter, il semblait avoir des ambitions qu'il ne voulait pas partager. Mais Sirius, lui, se fichait pas mal de son avenir professionnel. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de continuer à s'amuser.

Quelques mois avant la fin de la septième année, il aurait voulu arrêter le temps et continuer éternellement les sorties nocturnes au clair de la pleine lune et les boutades des Maraudeurs.


	257. Choc

**CHOC**

Le choc se répercuta dans tout son corps, ses mâchoires claquèrent. Il se demanda s'il allait tomber de haut, si l'arrivée serait aussi douloureuse qu'il le craignait. Certainement, franchement. S'il avait été meilleur en vol sur un balai, il aurait certainement pu rectifier sa trajectoire avant l'impact mais c'était de toute façon impossible pour lui de s'en sortir. Pas dans l'état actuel des choses. Il chuta donc, heurta le sol, se fit sévèrement mal.

Plus loin, James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire. Leur sortilège de confusion avait fonctionné et, encore une fois, c'était Severus qui en avait fait les frais.


	258. Injustement condamné

**INJUSTEMENT CONDAMNE**

Sirius riait à n'en plus pouvoir, il riait à s'en déchirer la gorge, il riait à en pleurer. Beaucoup pensèrent que c'était là toute l'expression de sa folie meurtrière qui avait coûté la vie aux Potter. Lui, l'héritier des Black, issu d'une grande famille de Mangemorts, ne pouvait être que coupable. Evidemment. Ceux qui l'avaient connu à Poudlard se dirent qu'il avait bien caché son jeu et que ses mensonges, si habilement dissimulés, en avaient leurré plus d'un.

Mais Sirius riait à cause de l'ironie du sort qui s'acharnait à le condamner injustement, à faire de lui le sombral émissaire.


	259. Azkaban 2

**AZKABAN**

Le nom d'Azkaban à lui tout seul fait frémir d'horreur. L'endroit suinte la peur, le désespoir et la haine. Les Détraqueurs patrouillent dans les couloirs, suçant les souvenirs heureux et les arrachant aux prisonniers. Azkaban est le lieu par excellence où personne n'a envie d'aboutir. Personne ne se vante d'y avoir fait un séjour, parce que personne ne veut ramener à la surface une peur ancestrale.

Nombreux sont ceux qui y sont entrés et n'en sont jamais ressortis et la majeure partie de ceux qui ont eu la chance d'y réchapper y ont laissé une partie de leur santé mentale.


	260. Eclabouille

**ECLABOUILLE**

L'éclabouille est une maladie généralement infantile mais elle peut toucher n'importe qui et à n'importe quel âge. Elle est particulièrement contagieuse. Elle se caractérise par une éruption de boutons, généralement verdâtres et de la fièvre.

Aux premiers temps de la médicomagie, pour s'en débarrasser, on recommandait aux malades d'attacher un foie de crapaud autour de leur gorge puis de se plonger tout nu, un soir de pleine lune, dans un tonneau rempli d'yeux d'anguilles. Evidemment, de meilleurs remèdes à base de philtres et de potions ont été mis au point depuis.

L'éclabouille nécessite néanmoins une bonne semaine de repos complet.


	261. Destin

**DESTIN**

Voici une chose bien curieuse et bien capricieuse que le destin. Alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un tout petit enfant, Harry Potter s'imaginait qu'il n'en avait pas et n'en aurait jamais, qu'il était juste un orphelin sans avenir ni sans passé. Mais le destin avait quelques réserves pour lui. A plusieurs reprises, il se retrouva face à Lord Voldemort. D'abord quand il était tout petit, si jeune qu'il ne s'en souvint même pas. Ensuite tout au long de son adolescence, et ce jusqu'à sa majorité, jusqu'à ce que, enfin, le destin lui permette de le défaire, de l'anéantir pour de bon.


	262. Curiosité

**CURIOSITE**

« Papa, c'est qui Voldeporc ? »

Ron pose son journal et prend sa fille sur ses genoux. A six ans, Rose est très curieuse et pose beaucoup de questions.

« Voldemort, ma chérie. C'était un monsieur très méchant. »

La fillette fronce les sourcils, Ron continue.

« Mais ton oncle Harry, et puis maman et moi, on a fait le nécessaire pour qu'il n'embête plus jamais personne. Tu comprends ? »

_ Et pourquoi il était méchant ? »

Ron soupire. Comment répondre à une enfant aussi jeune ?

« Ça, c'est parce qu'il avait pas de nez. »


	263. Gringotts

**GRINGOTTS**

Il n'existe pas de meilleur endroit pour protéger son argent ou ses biens les plus valeureux. On raconte que la célèbre banque de gobelins Gringotts, située sur le Chemin de Traverses, est l'endroit le plus sécurisé du monde, Poudlard mis à part. Les systèmes de défense et de sécurité mis en place par les gobelins sont ce qui se fait de mieux.

Et pourtant, Harry, Ron et Hermione les ont contournés ou brisés et sont parvenus à entrer clandestinement dans un coffre qui ne leur appartenait pas. Nul ne sait comment ils s'y sont pris, mais l'affaire était sans précédent.


	264. Sang

_Je suis désolé pour le retard de ces derniers jours mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes : j'ai changé d'ordinateur (j'en ai tout neuf, yeaaaah) mais j'ai dû convertir tous mes fichiers words en fichiers open office. Et mine de rien, ça m'a pris toute la journée d'hier rien que pour mes fics. Aujourd'hui, je rattrape le retard avec trois drabbles._

**SANG**

Un filet écarlate qui s'écoule, emportant avec lui cette chose si précieuse qu'est la vie. Tout autour de lui, la nature semble s'être figée, comme si elle-même lui accordait un dernier hommage, respect pour le sacrifice qui vient de l'emporter vers l'éternité.

Dobby sait qu'il va mourir, mais il a sauvé Harry et ses amis et si c'est son sang qu'il devait donner pour ça, alors il est simplement heureux d'avoir pu payer sa dette. Il s'effondre, satisfait d'avoir pu aider et de savoir que lorsque l'on prononcera son nom d'elfe libre, on pensera désormais à ce qu'il a donné.


	265. Champ de bataille

**CHAMP DE BATAILLE**

Ses troupes sont emportées une par une. La reine sait que son armée est sur le point de perdre le combat. C'est la deuxième fois en peu de temps et pourtant ses plans et sa logique sont irréprochables. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle ne parvient pas à l'emporter. Curieusement, l'armée adverse ne semble pas dirigée par son roi ni par sa reine mais par l'un des cavaliers. Il a une bien curieuse forme d'ailleurs, tout comme ce fou et cette tour. La reine sent qu'il y a là quelque chose d'inhabituel. Et surtout, elle sent qu'elle perd la bataille.


	266. Jour J

**JOUR J**

Dans le hall du ministère, Harry se sent nerveux comme jamais. Il sait pourtant que les examens d'aurors ont été faciles. Avoir vaincu Voldemort, et à deux reprises qui plus est, ça ouvre certaines perspectives quant au métier d'auror. Mais il n'empêche qu'il reste nerveux. Il aurait aimé qu'on lui dise qu'il n'avait pas besoin de passer ses examens mais Shackelbolt a insisté. Peut-être pour prouver à tous qu'il est capable d'y arriver sur le plan théorique.

Harry croise les doigts et souffle. Il s'approche de la liste qui vient de s'afficher et lit enfin : Harry James Potter, admis.


	267. Mauvaise lecture

**MAUVAISE LECTURE**

« Ensuite tu prends les épines de paillasson, tu tournes trois fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre et c'est prêt. »

Il y eut un silence et Hermione se tourna vers Ron qui affichait un large sourire satisfait. Debout à côté d'elle, il maintenant le livre ouvert et lisait la recette le temps qu'elle prépare la potion.

« Quoi ?

_ Les épines de paillasson ? »

Ron rougit et regarda son livre.

« Euh... de hérisson.

_ Pas étonnant que tu n'y arrivais pas ! »

Elle soupira, en réalité, elle n'en était même pas étonnée.


	268. Traumatisme

**TRAUMATISME**

Bellatrix souffrait. Son corps et son esprit hurlaient à la mort. La douleur qui la transperçait était mille fois pire que ce qu'elle avait redouté lorsque son père avait levé la main pour la punir.

Elle avait sept ans, pas un jour de plus et sa seule faute avait été de donner un vieux t-shirt à l'elfe de famille. Elle ne savait pas que c'était si grave. Elle voulait juste qu'il ait l'air un peu moins dépouillé. Une grande famille devait avoir un elfe qui présentait bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Son père l'avait puni, avec sa baguette, elle le haïssait.


	269. Animal de compagnie

**ANIMAL DE COMPAGNIE**

Lily Luna Potter, qui venait d'avoir onze ans, voulait un animal de compagnie pour sa rentrée à Poudlard. Mais elle ne voulait pas d'un crapaud, parce que ce n'était pas très ragoûtant, ni d'un hibou parce qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire de câlins. Un rat aurait pu faire l'affaire mais elle trouvait ça un peu trop écoeurant. Après des heures de réflexions, elle se décida pour un joli cochon d'inde tout roux.

Son frère voulut le baptiser Sandwich, Gros-Mou, Pustule ou Eclabouille. Lily ne se laissa pas démonter et, avec un grand sourire, décida de nommer l'animal : James.


	270. Formation

**FORMATION**

Nymphadora Tonks avait toujours voulu devenir auror. Quand elle était enfant et qu'elle jouait avec Charlie Weasley pendant les réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix, elle avait toujours le rôle de l'auror et lui celui du Mangemort.

Après Poudlard, elle avait été acceptée dans l'école du ministère grâce à ses résultats presque exemplaires. Et Tonks avait travaillé d'arrache-pied. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que la formation puisse être si difficile et que son mentor, Maugrey Fol Oeil, puisse être aussi exigeant. Plusieurs fois, elle envisagea d'abandonner mais jamais il ne la laissa faire. Il savait qu'elle avait les moyens d'y arriver.


	271. Dans la peau d'un Malfoy

**DANS LA PEAU D'UN MALFOY**

Scorpius n'avait jamais eu conscience de qui il était avant d'arriver à Poudlard. En première année, lorsque le Choixpeau l'envoya à Gryffondor, il fut hué par des élèves de Serpentard qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il apprit plus tard qu'il s'agissait des enfants des anciens Mangemorts, ex compagnons de son père.

Draco fut déçu de la décision du Choixpeau mais il ne s'y opposa pas, ni même lorsqu'il découvrit que le meilleur ami de son fils était l'un des garçons Potter. Mais qu'il épouse une Weasley, ça c'était trop pour lui et il ne pouvait l'admettre. Pas son fils !


	272. Le dire

**LE DIRE**

Harry s'était rarement senti aussi nerveux de toute sa vie. Sauf lorsqu'il avait compris, en quatrième année, qu'il allait devoir affronter le norvégien à crête. Ses mains tremblaient et son cœur battait à toute allure. Il aurait aimé que Ginny puisse lui donner un coup de main mais ils avaient décidé, ensemble, que l'annonce passerait mieux s'il la faisait lui-même.

Il inspira profondément.

« Ron... voilà, euh... Ginny et moi on est... comment dire... ensemble. Tu sais ? Comme toi et Hermione. »

Merlin, ce qu'il se sentait bête à dire une chose pareille. Pourquoi était-ce donc si difficile ?


	273. Migraine

**MIGRAINE**

Draco avait mal à la tête. Depuis l'aube, il se creusait l'esprit pour trouver un moyen de réparer convenablement cette fichue armoire avec laquelle il n'arrivait strictement à rien. Agacé, aveuglé par la douleur qui lui donnait le vertige, il avait envie de tout envoyer balader à coups de pied.

Appuyé sur le rebord d'un lavabos dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, il songea à Potter. Il s'était moqué de lui depuis la première année mais lui au moins n'était pas puni pour les actes de son père. Il n'était pas l'instrument d'une vengeance odieuse. Parce qu'au final, Draco l'enviait.


	274. Haine

**HAINE**

La haine est un serpent venimeux qui s'infiltre dans les veines et ronge l'esprit. La haine fait battre le sang et donne des envies de violence.

Remus n'avait jamais réellement connu la haine avant ce soir-là où, dans la cabane hurlante, sa baguette à la main, il avait tenu Peter Pettigrow en respect. Epaule contre Epaule avec Sirius, il avait voulu mettre fin aux jours de cet horrible rat, lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à James et à Lily et ce que Sirius avait dû subir à cause de lui. La haine, lui dictait de le faire souffrir.


	275. Murmure

**MURMURE**

« Je t'aime. »

Susurrés au creux de son oreille, ces quelques mots serpentent dans son esprit, se faufilent un passage au gré de ses pensées et les caressent avec tendresse. Elle frissonne, entrevoit tout un avenir dont elle a à peine entrouvert la porte.

La main de Scorpius appuie ses dire d'un effleurement, à peine une caresse. Rose frissonne, de plaisir, d'émotion, d'impatience mais aussi de désir. Elle se consume en elle-même car chaque seconde de son existence est dédiée à son amant. Pour le voir, le toucher, le sentir contre elle. Elle ne vit plus que par lui.


	276. Couleurs

**COULEURS**

Rouge. C'était celle qui lui faisait toujours penser à Gryffondor. La couleur dont il avait besoin quand il lui fallait un peu de courage.

Jaune. Celle-ci était pour ses parents, quand il pensait à eux, quand il avait besoin d'un moment de tendresse en compagnie de leur souvenir.

Bleu. Pour Victoire. Il lui suffisait de se rappreler d'un éclat de son sourire et il s'accordait immédiatement au bleu de ses yeux.

Changer la couleur de ses cheveux était pour Teddy un jeu d'enfant. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait un entretien à Sainte-Mangouste et il aurait aimé, vraiment, pouvoir calmer ce kaléidoscope.


	277. Le survivant

**LE SURVIVANT**

Tout autour de lui, il ne restait plus que cendres et ruines. Les cris avaient cessé depuis un petit moment déjà mais ils ne cessaient de retentir dans ses oreilles, horribles hurlements empreints de détresse, de haine et de terreur.

A un an, le jeune Harry avait déjà connu la mort. Sa mère gisait là, à quelques pas de lui, les yeux grands ouverts et le visage figé sur un dernier masque d'angoisse.

Et pourtant, lui, il était toujours en vie, assis dans son berceau, ignorant pourquoi il était toujours là, ignorant même pourquoi on avait cherché à le tuer.


	278. Amortensia

**AMORTENSIA**

Les propriétés de la potions étaient connues de tous et surtout de toutes. Mais la curiosité poussa les élèves de septième année à se pencher sur le chaudron. Teddy Lupin inspira profondément.

Il sentit une odeur de blé coupé, une légère touche de vanille, un parfum délicatement déposé sur la peau. Il sentit également une vague odeur de chocolat qui lui fit penser à un gâteau fraîchement sorti du four.

Alors qu'on le repoussait pour approcher le chaudron, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Teddy parce que la potion, il n'en avait jamais douté, le ramenait indubitablement à Victoire.


	279. Mangemorts

**MANGEMORTS**

Ils appartiennent à un mouvement visant à exploiter et porter aux sommets ce qu'ils appellent les valeurs du sang pur. Les Mangemorts sont les fervents suivants de Lord Voldemort. Et pourtant, même eux ne s'aventurent pas à prononcer son nom.

Ils font régner la terreur, mais ils la subissent eux aussi, persécutés par leur maître dément, mis à mort au moindre faux pas, ils sont pris entre les deux feux de la justice et de la magie noire, plongés dans une existence dont, au final, nul ne devrait vouloir. Ils sont animés par la haine et la perspective du pouvoir.


	280. Vacances

**VACANCES**

La dernière heure de cours sonna. James Potter rangea ses affaires à la vitesse d'un Brossedur filant dans les airs. Il fourra ses plumes et ses parchemins dans son sac sans même s'inquiétait de l'horrible bruit de froissement qui en monta puis, avant même que le professeur Binns n'ait pu dire son dernier mot, il se leva, enjamba presque Sirius qui somnolait encore à moitié et bondit hors de la pièce. Ça y était, le dernier jour de classe avait sonné et il était enfin en vacances pour deux longs et délicieux mois. Fini les cours, fini les devoirs, enfin.


	281. Vengeance

**VENGEANCE**

Au fil du temps, Lucy Weasley avait acquis la certitude qu'elle haïssait sa sœur, Molly. Celle-ci avait la capacité toute particulière de lui porter sur les nerfs et de faire tout son possible pour l'agacer, si ce n'était carrément pour la rendre furieuse. Elle avait essayé d'en parler ç ses parents mais aucun des deux n'avait prêté attention aux querelles des deux sœurs.

Alors Lucy, en bonne élève de Serpentard, décida de se venger et ce soir-là, lorsque sa sœur entra dans sa chambre pour se mettre au lit, elle poussa un tel hurlement que Lucy en éclata de rire.


	282. Deuil

**DEUIL**

Androméda Tonks regardait le petit être qui s'agitait dans son berceau. Agé de quelques mois, Teddy avait certainement envie que sa grand-mère le prenne dans ses bras ou lui donne à manger. Mais elle restait là, les larmes roulant sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les retenir.

Après avoir perdu son mari adoré, c'était sa fille qui avait été tuée, l'unique joyau de sa vie lui avait été arraché et malgré ses cris et ses larmes personne ne pouvait y remédier. Depuis le jour où Nymphadora avait annoncé qu'elle voulait devenir auror, Androméda n'avait cessé de craindre pour sa fille.


	283. Niffleur

**NIFFLEUR**

Le niffleur est une petite créature au long pelage noir et au long museau. C'est un animal généralement doux, voire même affectueux mais sa prédilection pour tout ce qui brille fait de lui une véritable catastrophe ambulante dans les lieux clos. Pour s'emparer de ce qui attire son regard et sa convoitise, il est capable d'une grande force et peut tout détruire jusqu'à ce qu'il a récupérer jusqu'à la moindre petite parcelle de bijou doré.

Vivant en Grande-Bretagne, il est donc un compagnon adorable, mais à laisser dans la nature, pour le bien et la sécurité de tout le monde.


	284. Confession

**CONFESSION**

« Je n'avais jamais osé te le dire, Potter, mais je ne t'ai jamais détesté. »

Harry se retint d'éclater de rire. Si Ron avait été là, il aurait ouvert de grands yeux stupéfaits. Malfoy venait de lui dire que les six ans qu'ils avaient passé à Poudlard n'étaient qu'un mensonge. Ils s'étaient battus dans la salle des trophées en première année, en duel plus tard et même dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et il ne l'avait jamais détesté ?

« J'ai attendu que nos enfants soient amis mais en fait, je crois que j'étais jaloux de toi. »


	285. Déception

**DECEPTION**

La plus grande déception de Draco Malfoy fut de se rendre compte que son père n'était pas le grand héros qu'il avait imaginé. Froid, presque insensible, il semblait davantage plus enclin aux reproches qu'aux compliments. Depuis sa première jusqu'à sa dernière année à Poudlard, Draco ne fut que dénigré, traité d'incapable et poussé.

Lorsqu'il quitta le manoir familial, ce fut avec soulagement car cet homme qui avait jadis été un modèle pour lui n'était plus à ses yeux qu'un monstre de froidure et d'égoïsme. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui et il plaignait sincèrement sa mère.


	286. La moto

**LA MOTO**

Du point de vue de Peter, elle était en mauvais état. De celui de Remus, elle n'avait pas grande utilité. Pour James, il s'agissait d'une occasion de s'amuser et pour Lily c'était la chose la plus dangereuse qu'il ne lui ait jamais été donnée de voir.

Mais pour Sirius, sa moto était ce qu'il y avait de plus beau au monde, la perspective de pouvoir enfin se sentir libre, libre d'être lui-même, libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Lorsqu'il la retapait, c'en était presque amoureusement. Il ne la nettoyait pas, il la caressait. Il ne l'entretenait pas, il la sublimait.


	287. La liste

**LA LISTE**

Hermione avait beau faire des efforts et se montrer en avance pour son âge, il y avait tout de même certaines chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à prévenir et elle faisait certaines erreurs qui pouvait lui amener d'énormes problèmes. La liste de l'Armée de Dumbledore en était un excellent exemple. Pour une organisation clandestine, confectionner et afficher dans ses locaux une liste complète de tous les membres était l'une des pires choses à faire.

Ce fut donc sans grande surprise que cette dernière, trahie par l'une des adhérentes, tomba entre les mains de Dolores Ombrage, pour sa plus grand joie.


	288. Révisions

**REVISIONS**

Programme de révisions pour les BUSEs de James Potter :

Lundi : histoire de la magie

Mardi : sortilèges et botanique

Mercredi : astronomie

Jeudi : métamorphoses

Vendredi : potions et arithmancie

Samedi : soins aux créatures magiques

Dimanche : Quidditch avec Patmol !

Penser à piquer toutes les notes de cours de sortilèges et d'histoire de la magie de Remus. Proposer à Evans de réviser avec moi et en profiter pour lui faire une grande déclaration comme elle n'a jamais entendu et comme elle ne peut pas refuser tellement elle sera subjuguée.


	289. Révisions partie 2

_Yukiko : voici le programme de Sirius, comme promis._**  
><strong>

**REVISIONS PARTIE 2**

Programme de révision de Sirius Black

Lundi : métamorphoses, transformer Servilus en serpillière.

Mardi : astronomie, faire voir toutes les étoiles à Servilus.

Mercredi : sortilèges, « enchanter » Servilus.

Jeudi : potions, empoisonner Servilus. Botanique : l'achever avec des plantes.

Vendredi : soins aux créature magiques, lâcher Servilus chez les hippogriffes.

Samedi : arithmancie, rien à voir avec Servilus alors on oublie.

Dimanche : Quidditch ! Retamer Cornedrue.

Penser à obtenir des O dans toutes les matières pour bien dégoûter Remus qui me dit depuis au moins une semaine que si je ne révise pas, je vais me planter.


	290. Révisions partie 3

**REVISIONS PARTIE 3**

Programme de révisions de Remus Lupin.

Lundi : botanique, demander des précisions sur l'herbe sifflante à Chourave.

Mardi : histoire de la magie, retrouver Lily à la bibliothèque.

Mercredi : étude des runes, révisions avec Lily, salle commune.

Jeudi : sortilèges et métamorphose, révisions rapides, je sais tout par cœur.

Vendredi : arithmancie et défense contre les forces du mal, expliquer dernier chapitre à Peter.

Samedi : astronomie, vérifier la carte du ciel dans le livre dont m'a parlé Lily.

Dimanche : potions, passer la journée dessus sinon je ne vais pas m'en sortir.

Retrouver mes notes de cours !


	291. Révisions partie 4

_Alors avant tout un grand merci à tous mes reviewers et à tous mes lecteurs, vous êtes géniaux, je vous adoooooore ! Ensuite, eh bien je pars en week-end ce soir (si si, j'ai des jours de repos aussi parfois) donc je ne publierai plus rien avant lundi mais j'essayerai de rattraper le retard (pas garanti que j'y arrive mais j'essayerai)._

**REVISIONS PARTIE 4**

Programme de révisions de Peter Pettigrow.

Lundi : divination et aussi demander à Lily de l'aide pour l'étude des moldus

Mardi : botanique

Mercredi : histoire de la magie avec Remus et Sirius.

Jeudi : astronomie et métamorphose avec James.

Vendredi : sortilèges, demander de l'aide à Remus encore.

Samedi : défense contre les forces du mal.

Dimanche : tout reprendre à zéro.

Demander à Remus de me prêter ses notes de cours s'il les a retrouvées, sinon à Lily. Refuser catégoriquement de jouer au Quidditch dimanche même si j'ai des doutes et que je vais sûrement jouer quand même.


	292. Comme vous voulez

**COMME VOUS VOULEZ**

« Ok, vous avez mes notes mais vous ne voulez pas me les rendre. »

Debout devant Remus, James et Sirius avaient bien du mal de dissimuler leur sourire, ce qui les rendait bien plus coupables encore.

« Comment tu as su ? demanda Sirius.

_ Parce que c'est toujours vous espèce de véracrasse !

_ Servilus aurait pu. »

Remus soupira.

« C'est comme vous voulez. Gardez-les ou pas, je m'en fiche. J'irai réviser seul en tête à tête avec Lily. »

A ces mots, le regard de James s'écarquilla et soudainement, les notes de cours firent leur apparition.


	293. Relevé de notes

**RELEVE DE NOTES**

Relevé de notes de Sirius Black, Gryffondor, septième année.

Histoire de la magie : E, parle trop de cours.

Potions : E, ferait mieux de mettre ses ingrédients dans son chaudron, non dans le col du voisin.

Métamorphoses : O, parfait.

Botanique : A, élève davantage concentré sur sa voisine que sur son cours.

Astronomie : O, toujours la tête dans les nuages.

Sortilèges : A, joue un peu trop avec sa baguette.

Soins aux créatures magiques : E, manque un peu de ponctualité.

Arithmancie : D, ne s'intéresse absolument pas au cours et se permet de le faire remarquer.


	294. Félicitations

**FELICITATIONS**

Apprendre que deux de ses élèves s'étaient trouvés avait toujours été pour Dumbledore une satisfaction personnelle comme s'il leur avait lui-même enseigné l'art de la vie, de l'amour et de fonder une famille. Bien qu'il n'eut jamais lui-même expérimenté les joies du mariage et que, Merlin l'en garde, il continuait à clamer que ce n'était pas pour lui, il aimait aller rendre visite aux jeunes époux et leur adresser ses félicitations. James et Lily ne furent pas en reste, il les félicita... en espérant de toute son âme qu'ils ne soient pas les futurs parents de l'enfant de la prophétie.


	295. Juste lui

**JUSTE LUI**

Tonks ouvrit les yeux avec la sensation d'être dans un rêve. Dans l'obscurité de la petite chambre, elle caressa tendrement l'anneau que Remus lui avait passé au doigt la veille. La légende voulait que l'alliance la plus facile à mettre désignait le dominant du couple. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réussi à se partager, ils avaient eu quelques difficultés tous les deux.

Elle tourna la tête et observa sa silhouette sous le drap, sa peau qui appelait ses caresses, son visage qu'elle avait tant envie d'embrasser, ses rêves qu'elle voulait plus que tout partager. Elle l'avait épousé, lui, juste lui.


	296. Manque

**MANQUE**

La plupart du temps, Teddy se contentait de ne pas y penser, mais c'était là, au fond de lui, comme un pincement au cœur qui prenait de l'ampleur s'il y faisait attention. Il avait tenté de l'ignorer, mais en vain. Il avait tenté de l'écouter mais ça avait été pire. Il avait même tenté de l'oublier mais il avait eu peur de sombrer dans des extrêmes comme l'alcool.

Alors la plupart du temps, il n'y pensait pas. Mais il lui arrivait fréquemment encore de ressentir cet affreux manque. Son père, sa mère, il les aurait juste voulu auprès de lui.


	297. Une douche

**UNE DOUCHE**

Lorsque Sirius Black, après douze ans passés à Azkaban et plusieurs mois en cavale dans une grotte de Pré-Au-Lard, se retrouva chez Remus, la première chose qu'il fit fut de se rendre à la salle de bain. L'appartement de son ami n'était pas très grand mais auprès de sa minuscule cellule, il s'agissait d'un palace.

Lorsqu'il eut quelques minutes de liberté, il plongea sous la douche et la sensation de l'eau brûlante sur son corps lava les horreurs qu'il avait vécu, peut-être pas définitivement, peut-être pas si vite, mais l'espace d'un instant, il n'eut plus en tête que cette douche.


	298. Le jour de la victoire

_Comme la semaine dernière, je pars en week-end ce soir, ce qui signifie : pas de publication avant au moins dimanche soir (au plus tôt, mais je garantis pas). Je rattraperai mon retard niveau drabbles à mon retour. Bon week-end à tous et si quelqu'un avait un retourneur de temps capable de faire aller la journée plus vite, je suis preneur._

**LE JOUR DE LA VICTOIRE**

Pour les sorciers, le 2 mai est devenu « le jour de la victoire », celui où l'on fait la fin du règne des ténèbres, où l'on lève son verre à la santé d'Harry Potter. Ce jour-là, les sorciers sont autorisés à faire la fête. Dans certains bars, une consommation est offerte à chaque client. Les boutiques sont souvent fermées et le Chemin de Traverse revêt des airs de fête.

Pour Victoire Weasley, c'est également le jour de son anniversaire et celui où elle serre Teddy très fort dans ses bras, pour le consoler, pour l'aider à tenir le coup.


	299. Eté

_Me voici de retour de week-end et je rattrape mon retard. Donc, aujourd'hui, quatre drabbles. Bonne lecture ;)_**  
><strong>

**ETE**

« Ce qu'il fait chaud. » grogna Ron.

Hermione lui retourna un regard chargé de colère. Il n'empêchait qu'il avait trop chaud et qu'il suait sous ses vêtements. Or, il détestait ça. Bien sûr, le ciel bleu, la plage, le soleil, la mer, les enfants qui s'amusaient, et sagement en plus, tout ça c'était presque parfait. Et puis Hermione. Il glissa un regard vers elle, observa sa peau dorée par le soleil. Il avait très envie de la caresser, tendrement, juste pour en savourer la douceur. Mais, il y avait cette vieille moldue, là-bas, qui n'arrêtait pas de les regarder.


	300. La soeur jalouse

**LA SOEUR JALOUSE**

Pétunia Evans détestait sa sœur. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Pétunia Evans haïssait sa sœur ! De tout son cœur. Elle avait cru que le pire jour de sa vie avait été celui où elle avait reçu sa lettre d'admission dans sa maudite école de magie. Mais en fait non, le pire jour, avait été celui où Lily était montée dans ce train, avait agité la main et était partie.

Elle, elle était restée là, stupidement, comme une enfant normale jalouse de sa sœur anormale. De retour à la maison, elle avait passé sa colère sur les affaires de Lily.


	301. Sale gamin

**SALE GAMIN**

Harry et Ginny s'étaient posés beaucoup de questions. Est-ce qu'ils avaient la bonne méthode ? Est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas trop durs ou justement trop faibles ? Est-ce qu'ils faisaient ce qu'il fallait ? Ron et Hermione ne semblaient pas avoir le même problème qu'eux. Même si Rose et Hugo étaient plus jeunes, ils restaient beaucoup plus sages.

Mais James, lui, était une vraie calamité. A six ans, il n'écoutait pas, répondait avec insolence, cassait tous les jouets de son frère et de sa sœur, faisait toutes les bêtises possibles. Harry et Ginny ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.


	302. Lémurien

****_Ce drabble est dédié à Miss de Lune. Je suis sûr que ça va te rappeler quelque chose.^^_

**LEMURIEN**

« Maman s'il te plaît !

_ Non, Hugo, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister.

_ Mais Lily a eu un cochon d'inde !

_ Harry et Ginny font ce qu'ils veulent mais il est hors de question qu'un lémurien mette une patte chez moi !

_ Je m'en occuperai.

_ Oui je sais bien comment ça va finir. Ton père va se faire mordre et ta bestiole va mettre des poils partout.

_ Il ira à Poudlard avec moi. Pitié maman !

_ Même pas en rêve, Hugo. J'ai dit pas de lémurien chez moi. C'est non négociable. »


	303. Mauvais rêve

**MAUVAIS REVE**

« Je n'ai jamais voulu de toi de toute façon. Et ta mère non plus. Tu es un monstre, comme nous. Heureusement qu'on n'est pas là pour voir ça. »

Teddy se redressa sur son lit, en sueur. Il avait le souffle court. Près de lui, Victoire se retourna.

« Tout va bien ? »

Il acquiesça avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient plongés dans l'obscurité.

« Juste un mauvais rêve.

_ Tu en as de plus en plus. Tu devrais te détendre. Je suis sûr que ça vient de ton boulot tout ça. Tu en fais de trop. »


	304. Phénix farci

**PHENIX FARCI**

Draco avait toujours gardé en tête les détails des réunions des Mangemorts au manoir. Il se souvenait avec précision de la plupart des détails. Or, l'un d'eux concernait directement l'Ordre du Phénix et ses membres. La plaisanterie avait été lancée par Rodolphus. Il devait rester dîner au manoir ce soir là et lorsque les elfes s'étaient approchés pour commander le souper, il avait annoncé d'une voix tonitruante :

« Ce soir, pour nous, ce sera du phénix farci ! »

Tout le monde avait apprécié ce trait d'humour et l'expression était restée gravée dans les mémoires, dont celle de Draco.


	305. La cicatrice

**LA CICATRICE**

Enfant, Harry se détestait. Il était trop petit, trop maigre, pas capable de faire physiquement face à Dudley en tout cas. Il aurait aimé avoir quelque chose d'exceptionnel, quelque chose qui puisse clouer le bec de son cousin et, par la même occasion, celui de son oncle et de sa tante.

Mais Harry était un enfant normal à une exception près : sa cicatrice. Il s'était souvent amusé à lui trouver des formes différentes mais à chaque fois, seul l'éclair ressortait. Alors il s'imaginait des tas d'histoires pour expliquer son apparition, des histoires de fantômes, de magie ou de mystère.


	306. Photographie

**PHOTO**

Avant de savoir qu'il était un sorcier, Colin Crivey avait une véritable passion pour la photographie. Il disait à ses parents qu'il voulait devenir reporter. Lorsqu'il arriva à Poudlard, il découvrit qu'il pouvait enchanter les photographies pour les faire s'animer, presque vivre. L'idée le séduisit instantanément.

Qui plus est, on lui parla d'Harry Potter, un Gryffondor célèbre de deuxième année. Colin se promit de commencer rapidement sa carrière de reporter en saisissant les portraits des stars de Poudlard. Et visiblement, il y en avait plusieurs. Le professeur Lockhart l'encouragea dans son projet et accepta même de lui servir de modèle.


	307. Ménage

**MENAGE**

« Hermione, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours tout laver ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. C'était chaque année pareil, le jour du grand ménage, Ron faisait des pieds et des mains pour échapper à la corvée. Pourtant, avec la magie, c'était bien plus simple qu'à la façon moldue mais il y avait néanmoins certaines choses qu'il valait mieux faire avec ses mains qu'avec sa baguette. Et Ron soufflait et pestait autant qu'il pouvait.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas prendre... »

Il se tut. Encore quelques secondes et il déclenchait l'incident diplomatique. Hermione, elle, préféra ne pas lui répondre.


	308. Liesse

**LIESSE**

Après toutes les horreurs dont il avait été témoin, surtout à Azkaban, Sirius Black se retrouva enfin à l'air libre, loin des chaînes, des Détraqueurs et des aurors, traqué, certes, mais libre tout de même. La possibilité de pouvoir décider lui-même de ses mouvements et surtout de pouvoir penser tel qu'il en avait envie, lui procura une certaine euphorie. Jamais, de toute sa misérable vie, il n'avait ressenti un tel bonheur. Plus encore, lorsqu'il rencontra Harry, lorsqu'il comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas ennemis, un véritable avenir s'ouvrit à lui. Alors Sirius fut heureux, enfin, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.


	309. Sacré caractère

_Pour Elena Grape, qui m'a inspiré ce drabble. Parce qu'elle est vraiment fantastique et qu'elle trouve toujours le truc pour me faire rire ;)_

**SACRE CARACTERE**

Scorpius avait beau aimer Rose de tout son cœur, il trouvait tout de même qu'elle avait une sacrée personnalité et même un sacré caractère. Quand il la charriait, parce qu'il aimait ça, la charrier, elle lui renvoyait toujours son humour avec une petite pointe d'ironie. Ça l'amusait, c'était certain, même s'il avait toujours peur qu'un jour elle ne lui dise réellement ces paroles pour de vrai.

Aussi, lorsqu'il lui dit, pour s'amuser, et sans méchanceté, qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre son devoir d'arithmancie parce qu'elle était une fille, elle lui répondit joyeusement qu'il valait mieux ça qu'être un Malfoy gryffondorisé.


	310. Moi

**MOI**

On l'accusait d'être égocentrique mais Gilderoy Lockhart était persuadé que le meilleur sujet qu'il pouvait exploiter dans ses livres était... lui. Les gens avaient envie d'un héros qui présentait bien, qui séduisait, un héros qui vivait des aventures qui les faisaient trembler et qu'il parvenait à démêler avec brio. Lui donc.

Bien sûr, il avait triché et on pouvait l'en blâmer. Enfin, encore eut-il fallu s'en rendre compte. Or Gilderoy était persuadé d'avoir suffisamment bien fait le travail pour que personne ne s'en rende compte. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait fait. Et ce n'était quand même pas rien !


	311. Souvenirs

**SOUVENIRS**

Le jour où Ginny quitta le Terrier pour emménager avec Harry au square Grimmaurd, elle fit le tri dans ses affaires. Sous son lit, elle trouva ce petit coffre en bois patiné dans lequel elle avait rangé tous ses trésors. Elle l'ouvrit à l'aide de sa baguette et y découvrit une photo de Michael Corner, son premier petit-ami, Pilou, son niffleur en peluche dont un œil avait été voracement arraché par Fred lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Ses souvenirs, son passé qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Les larmes aux yeux, elle quittait définitivement l'enfance et s'apprêtait à se lancer dans sa propre histoire.


	312. ASPIC

_A Elena Grape qui m'a aidé à finir mes ASPIC alors que c'était le dernier jour aujourd'hui et qu'il me restait encore trois matières à finir. Ouf, quelle course !_

**ASPIC**

Les ASPIC sont les examens de fin d'étude de tout élève qui va à Poudlard jusqu'à sa septième année. Les sujets sont difficiles et les devoirs compliqués et Teddy Lupin s'arrache les cheveux. Les potions mais également les sortilèges lui donnent bien du fil à retordre. Il soupire, mordille le bout de sa plume et lève les yeux.

Quelques tables plus loin, il voit Clara. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir trop de difficultés et il l'envie. Comment fait-elle pour avoir ce sourire alors qu'ils sont en plein examen ? Sur les potions qui plus est, la matière la plus compliquée.


	313. 313 Anniversaire

_Un joyeux anniversaire à Elizabeth Mary Holmes, en cadeau, un petit drabble._

**ANNIVERSAIRE**

Rose avait dix-huit ans. Et pour la première fois, elle fêtait son anniversaire en compagnie de Scorpius, en tête à tête, dans un restaurant du Chemin de Traverse. Dîner aux chandelles, ambiance feutrée, il avait tout préparé. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent par-dessus la table, ils se murmurèrent qu'ils s'aimaient, qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble.

Toujours...

Ce mot résonnait dans l'esprit de Rose, formant comme une musique si douce à ses oreilles et la présence de Scorpius auprès d'elle, aujourd'hui, formait le plus beau de tous les cadeaux. Elle se sentait tellement heureuse qu'elle aurait voulu que cet instant se prolonge à l'infini.


	314. Les joies de l'enfance

**LES JOIES DE L'ENFANCE**

« Papaaaaaa, réveille-toi ! C'est le jour ! »

Ron poussa un grognement. La veille, après le travail, Harry et lui étaient allés voir un match de Quidditch qui s'était terminé tard. Il était fatigué, avait peu dormi, et avait compté sur son dimanche pour se reposer un peu. Il ouvrit les yeux, consulta son réveil sur sa table de nuit. Huit heures, à peine.

Debout sur la pas de la porte, dans son pyjama rose et son doudou à la main, Rose souriait, attendant qu'il se décide à se lever. Puisqu'elle était réveillée, il fallait qu'il le soit aussi.


	315. Prends soin de toi

_Oh mais nous voici à 50 drabbles de la fin. On dirait que, petit à petit, l'aventure touche à sa fin._

**PRENDS SOIN DE TOI**

Teddy toussait. Le feu qui rongeait sa poitrine le faisait gémir chaque fois qu'une quinte le secouait. Victoire, elle, grimaçait. Elle avait mal pour lui.

« Tu devrais rester à la maison ce matin.

_ Pas question. Je vais faire quoi de mes patients ? Je leur dis d'être malade demain si je vais mieux ? »

Elle soupira. C'était toujours la même rengaine. Il était là, pour tout le monde, toujours. Il se démenait pour aider les gens, même ceux qui en avaient à peine besoin. Mais lorsqu'il était question de lui, alors tout changeait et Teddy laissait tomber.


	316. Vif d'or

**VIF D'OR**

C'est la plus petite balle du jeu et d'après certains la plus importante. Elle tient dans le creux d'une main et est munie de deux petites ailes. Issu de l'imagination d'un fan de Quiddtich, le vif d'or a été créé pour ressembler au Vivet Doré, petit oiseau très rapide capable de changer de cap en cours de vol en une fraction de seconde.

C'est la balle de l'attrapeur comme on dit. Celle qu'il ne faut surtout pas louper car non seulement elle marque la fin du match mais encore en plus, elle octroie cent cinquante points à qui s'en empare.


	317. Fierté

**FIERTE**

Il y a des choses qu'à quinze ans on croit impossibles et qui pourtant finissent par arriver.

Draco Malfoy avait toujours gardé une certaine insouciance quant à l'amour, se promettant de ne jamais avoir de réelles attaches. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, il tient son fils dans ses bras, son fils nouveau-né qui dort profondément contre lui et il sourit parce que ce petit bonhomme qui n'en pouvait plus de hurler quelques minutes plus tôt est sa fierté et le restera toujours. Pas question d'être comme son père, Draco fera des efforts, chassera le naturel pour qu'il ne revienne pas au galop.


	318. Mélancolie

**MELANCOLIE**

C'était l'un de ces jours où rien n'allait, où tout lui semblait sombre et où il se sentait seul. La pleine lune approchant, il se souvenait des bons moments en compagnie de James, Sirius et Peter. Tout ça, c'était envolé, il ne restait plus que lui, la bête et sa douleur dont tout le monde se fichait.

C'était l'une de ces journées où il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de se foutre en l'air pour au moins faire cesser sa douleur une bonne fois pour toute, la faire taire à coup de baguette et, enfin, trouver le repos.


	319. Monstruosité

**MONSTRUOSITE**

Son corps entier se tord et se débat dans les hurlements qu'il pousse à s'en déchirer la gorge, hurlements de douleur mais également hurlements de peur, de rage, de honte, de déception. Dans d'affreux craquements, ses os s'étirent et se transforment tandis que sa chair se déchire. Ses gencives saignent sous la poussée de ses crocs monstrueux, une épaisse fourrure drue et d'un brun sombre vient recouvrir son corps. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même. Ses cris ne sont déjà plus humains, ils sont devenus plus rauques, affreusement bestiaux. Sa conscience s'effiloche jusqu'à disparaître complètement, perdue dans les tréfonds de l'oubli.


	320. Stage

_Voilà, désolé pour le retard de publication, j'étais parti en stage. Ceci dit, je constate que je ne vous ai pas tellement manqué._

**STAGE**

La seule chose que Nymphadora Tonks détestait dans son travail d'auror, c'était les stages de remise à niveau, et pour certains de mise à niveau. Elle avait tellement travaillé dur pour en arriver là où elle se trouvait en cet instant même qu'elle considérait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller se remettre de temps en temps sous la tutelle d'un autre.

Ça l'agaçait de devoir jouer à l'étudiante alors que parfois elle en savait un peu plus que son instructeur d'un jour, et ce grâce à Fol Œil. D'ailleurs, elle n'imaginait pas qu'un autre auror, aussi bon soit-il, puisse la former.


	321. L'or des farfadets

**L'OR DES Farfadets**

Les farfadets sont des fourbes. Dans le monde sorcier, c'est un fait reconnu. Leur or peut disparaître en une nuit. Leurs pièces sont parfois indissociables de celles des sorciers, tellement identiques qu'il faut être un expert pour pouvoir faire la différence. Et même encore, les plus grands se trompent parfois.

Pour Ron Weasley, c'est de la pure arnaque. Il pensait avoir remboursé Harry et ne plus avoir de dette d'argent envers lui et même si son ami lui assure que c'est bon, pour lui, ce ne le sera jamais. Les bons comptes font les bons amis. Et Ron y croit.


	322. Séquelles

**SEQUELLES**

Un monde meurtris, plongé dans la douleur. Un monde couleur de cendre, un monde baigné dans le sang, traumatisé par la haine, un monde qui n'est plus que larmes et colère. C'est le désespoir de parents dont l'enfant a été tué, le désespoir d'enfants, dont les parents ont disparu. C'est un ami qui n'est plus, ne sera plus jamais, c'est une blessure que l'on portera au vu et au su de tous, une blessure que l'on ne cachera pas, par respect pour ceux qui ne se sont pas relevés. C'est un monde ravagé par une guerre que personne n'a voulu.


	323. Sentence

**SENTENCE**

« Nous avons pu le sauver, il va s'en tirer, je vous le promets. »

Mais le médicomage ne leur laissa que quelques secondes pour se réjouir de cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Il enchaîna presque immédiatement.

« Par contre, la morsure laissera des séquelles. Je suis désolé mais il n'y a aucun doute quant au fait qu'il a été contaminé. Il a déjà montré plusieurs symptômes. Nous allons faire de notre mieux pour l'aider et lui apprendre à gérer la lycanthropie mais ne vous attendez pas à des merveilles. Je suis désolé, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. »


	324. Ingrédient

**INGREDIENT**

Pas de crocs, pas de griffe, même pas de patte et des yeux qu'il faut savoir trouver. Le véracrasse est la créature la plus inintéressante du monde. Entre ceux qui sont morts et ceux qui sont vivants, il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence. Et puis, c'est gluant.

Celui-ci se trémousse, on voit qu'il est vivant. Il est censé aller dans le chaudron pour la confection d'un philtre quelconque. Mais les deux doigts qui le maintiennent poursuivent leur course. Un rire s'élève et le malheureux ingrédient se retrouve plongé non pas dans une potions, mais de la col de Severus.


	325. Yeux à rallonge

_L'idée est de Yukiko. George et les enfants Weasley te remercient. )_

**YEUX A RALLONGE**

« Ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est des yeux à rallonge. Comme les oreilles, mais en yeux. »

L'idée était venue de Roxanne. Elle avait été lancée alors que les enfants jouaient dans le jardin du Terrier et George l'avait entendue. Fait du hasard ou non, ce fut une véritable étincelle qui prit naissance dans son esprit. Voilà exactement le genre de défi que Fred aurait adoré relever.

Le soir même, il se rendit dans son atelier et commença à réfléchir à la question. Il y passa toute la nuit et le jour suivant mais lorsqu'il sortit, un prototype était né.


	326. Départ

**DEPART**

Ginny fut la dernière à quitter le Terrier. Elle emballa les affaires dont elle était sûre de vouloir pour sa nouvelle vie avec Harry, ses vêtements, quelques livres, le genre de chose dont on est réellement attaché même si ce n'est pas spécialement nécessaire pour la vie que l'on compte mener.

Molly pleurait et Ginny s'en agaçait. Elle partait vivre sa vie avec celui qu'elle aimait, elle n'allait pas mourir !

Oui mais bien des années plus tard, quand sa petite Lily fit ses bagages elle aussi, Ginny comprit. Le départ, c'était la fin d'un monde, la fin d'une époque.


	327. Démenti

**DEMENTI**

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Granger ! »

Draco croisa les bras. Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini échangeaient des regards équivoques.

« Tu regardes toujours vers elle, souligna Blaise. Puis vous vous parlez souvent.

_ On s'insulte à chaque fois. Elle m'a fichu sa main dans la figure ! »

Ils ne semblaient pas convaincus.

« Je ne la déteste peut-être pas autant que je voudrais le faire croire. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie de me la faire. Elle est mignonne c'est vrai. Mais il n'empêche que je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ! »


	328. Mouvement

**MOUVEMENT**

Quand Hermione créa la SALE pour les elfes, Ginny hésita à lui parler de sa propre expérience en la matière de mouvements révolutionnaires que personne ne suivait. Elle renonça finalement. Lorsqu'elle avait créé la Société Piloutienne Animalière de protection pour les niffleurs, avec Pilou, sa vieille peluche en mascotte, elle était encore à l'école primaire moldue.

Elle craignait que le mouvement d'Hermione pour les elfes ne subisse le même sort d'inattention. Et ce fut d'ailleurs ce qui arriva. Harry et Ron furent inscrits, mais uniquement parce qu'ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix. Ginny esquiva l'adhésion même si Hermione était son amie.


	329. Cheveux

**CHEVEUX**

Molly avait toujours voulu que ses enfants présentent convenablement. Elle avait à cœur qu'on ne puisse pas dire d'eux que leur manque d'argent se voyait. Elle voulait que l'on sache que malgré les fin de mois difficiles, elle avait le soucis de leur apparence et de leur soin.

Aussi, lorsque Bill revint d'Egypte avec des cheveux longs qu'il portait en catogan, elle frisa l'attaque. Pour elle, c'était une apparence de rebelle, de contestataire, rien à voir avec l'éducation qu'elle lui avait donné. Elle insista pour les lui couper à la baguette mais il refusa à toujours.

Molly était très contrariée.


	330. A vous

_A toutes les filles qui lisent mes drabbles (et il y en a quelques-unes je crois)._

A VOUS

Un brin de romance issu d'un rêve d'enfant, de l'idéal d'un prince charmant avec son sourire enjôleur, ses belles paroles et son courage, qui viendrait enlever sa belle sur son sombral (ou son balai de course, les temps changent). Bien peu l'auront trouvé finalement mais toutes l'auront touché du doigt, dans la naïveté d'Harry, dans la maladresse de Ron, le charme de Sirius ou l'humour de James. C'est Remus et sa culture irréprochable, Bill et ses allures de rebelle. C'est Draco, dans toute sa splendeur, Regulus dans la force de son caractère.

Un brin de romance, issu d'un rêve d'enfant…


	331. Malade

_A Jérôme._

MALADE

Teddy Lupin enrageait de devoir mettre fin à ses vacances mais la douleur était infernale et il se vit obligé de revenir pour consulter à Sainte Mangouste. Ses collègues le regardèrent avec stupéfaction et en y allant de tous les commentaires possibles. Il répondit avec mauvaise humeur et se laissa examiner tout en rageant. Lorsque le médicomage eut terminé, il lui envoya un petit sourire.

« C'est un cas de base, monsieur Lupin, vous auriez dû savoir ce que c'est.

_ J'ai mal, j'ai pas le temps de réfléchir. C'est quoi ? »

L'homme éclata de rire.

« L'appendicite. »


	332. Mariage

_A Florence._

**MARIAGE**

Ron se réveilla ce matin là avec une révélation. Hermione et lui étaient mariés depuis quatre ans. Allongé dans son lit, il se remémora le jour où ils s'étaient mutuellement passés l'alliance. Le temps avait filé et pourtant il l'aimait toujours comme au premier jour. Il n'avait pas cette sensations que certains décrivaient comme quoi la routine s'installait et que l'habitude devenait monotone. Avec Hermione, il n'y avait jamais vraiment de routine. Les choses étaient toujours merveilleuses chaque jour et il n'aspirait qu'à quelques instants passés auprès d'elle.

Quatre ans étaient passés, et Ron ne s'était rendu compte de rien.


	333. Champignons

**CHAMPIGNONS**

L'amanite de l'hippogriffe pour la potion de conjonctivite, le bolet agressif pour le philtre d'urticaire, la girolle dansante pour la solution d'amnésie…

Victoire Weasley ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle venait à peine de commencer sa première année de pharmacologie et venait d'être admise en section botanique de l'université de Londres. Ses premiers cours portaient donc sur les champignons magiques et non-magiques et leur utilisation dans les divers philtres et potions. Autant dire que c'était un gros morceau à avaler. Surtout qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement les champignons, même dans les omelettes aux cèpes que sa mère préparait.


	334. La rentrée

_Pour tous ceux qui préparent bientôt leur rentrée, bon courage._

RENTREE

S'il y avait bien une chose que James Sirius Potter détestait, c'était bien la rentrée. Quelques jours avant, il en était presque malade. Il refusait d'aller se coucher tôt pour « reprendre le rythme », refusait l'idée de devoir à nouveau travailler et, pire, d'avoir des devoirs !

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était tout le temps se la couler douce, toujours se lever tard et, le soir, profiter de ses soirées jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Il voulait passer ses après-midi à jouer au Quidditch ou traîner avec les copains.

Quelques jours avant la rentrée, James commençait à faire la tête.


	335. Liberté retrouvée

**LIBERTE RETROUVEE**

Elle avait cessé de n'être qu'une voiture le jour où Arthur l'avait ensorcelée pour qu'elle puisse voler. Par un savant alliage de magie et de mécanique moldue, elle était devenue un être à part, pas tout à fait vivant mais pas tout à fait artificiel non plus.

La Ford Anglia avait connu son moment de gloire lorsque Ron et Harry l'empruntèrent pour se rendre à Poudlard. La magie du lieu fut telle qu'elle en devint sauvage et goûta à une vie de liberté dont elle n'aurait jamais osé rêver. Elle fila dans la Forêt Interdite qui devint alors son domaine.


	336. Première baguette

**PREMIERE BAGUETTE**

Chez la plupart des sorciers, l'achat de la première baguette est un grand moment d'émotion, autant pour les parents que pour l'enfant en lui-même. Le jour où Albus Severus Potter mit le pied dans la boutique d'Ollivander pour s'acheter sa propre baguette, il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Deux ans plus tôt, il avait regardé avec envie James faire ses essais.

Aujourd'hui, c'était pour lui. On lui présenta bien des modèles, il cassa bien des vases et des fenêtres et mit le feu à un rideau. Ce fut finalement une plume de phénix qui lui convint, comme son père.


	337. Le gardien

**LE GARDIEN**

Le chevalier du Catogan s'était auto-proclamé gardien de Poudlard. Il se faisait un point d'honneur à rassembler les élèves qui traînaient un peu trop, à séparer les couples qui s'embrassaient un peu trop longtemps, et à donner des indications à ceux qui semblaient s'être perdus. Accompagné de sa bourrique de poney qui pensait davantage à manger, il sillonnait les tableaux de l'école, allant ici et là et prenant son devoir très à cœur.

Lorsqu'il fut nommé pour remplacer la Grosse Dame, ce fut pour lui un grand honneur et, foi de chevalier, pas un élève ne pénétra dans le dortoir.


	338. Journée noire

**JOURNEE NOIRE**

Il y a des moments dans la vie d'un auror où les choses ne sont pas faciles. Tonks avait vécu sa « journée noire » alors que l'hiver battait son plein que la neige recouvrait le Royaume Uni. Avec ses collègues, elle avait été dépêchée d'urgence dès l'aube pour tuer dans l'œuf un complot qui visait Cornelius Fudge. Il s'en était manqué de peu qu'il perdent plusieurs membres dans l'opération, dans tous les sens du terme. Puis, de retour au ministère, elle fut renvoyée au Nord de l'Ecosse pour enquêter sur un mouvement de Mangemorts qui faillit avoir raison d'elle.


	339. Détournement

A Messire Ron Ravenclaw^^DETOURNEMENT

« Ah ah messire ! Plus un seul geste ! »

Severus Rogue s'arrêta, les sourcils froncés. Un instant, il chercha celui qui venait de l'interpeller de la sorte.

« Cette zone est hors d'accès, mécréant.

_ Mécré… ? »

Le terme lui avait mis l'hippogriffe à l'oreille. Evidemment. Le chevalier du Catogan et son poney fêlé cherchaient à encore à bien faire. Il soupira mais ne s'aventura pas à entrer dans le dialogue. Il fit un pas.

« Arrière ! »

Le tableau n'avait pas l'air prêt à le laisser passer. Tant pis, mieux valait emprunter un autre chemin.


	340. Bonnes intentions

**BONNES INTENTIONS**

Hugo avait passé la nuit à préparer un unique muffin pour l'anniversaire de sa mère. Il l'avait délicatement enrobé de chocolat qu'il avait glacé à la main, étant encore trop jeune pour utiliser sa baguette. Il avait surveillé la cuisson avec minutie, assis devant la porte du four, le menton au creux de la main. Enfin, au petit matin, tout était prêt. Fatigué, il déposa le muffin dans une coupelle et le posa sur la table de la cuisine. Mais à peine allait-il sortir que son père arriva, jeta un œil gourmand au gâteau. Hugo préféra finalement monter la garde.


	341. Branchiflore

**BRANCHIFLORE**

C'est une plante aquatique qui pousse en Europe. Elle n'a pas été classée dans les spécimens rares, mais son utilisation la rend cependant très recherchée. Elle permet, effectivement, de respirer sous l'eau.

Dobby connaît cette plante et il sait où la trouver, dans le bureau du professeur Rogue. Il sait aussi que Harry Potter n'aura jamais l'idée d'y aller même si, pourtant, il y a dans son dortoir un livre qui traite du sujet. Alors il prend les devants et, pour lui, il brave les interdits. Avec la magie des elfes, il parvient à s'en emparer sans trop de dégâts.


	342. Scrutoscope

**SCRUTOSCOPE**

Les scrutoscopes sont des toupies utilisées par les aurors pour détecter les présences hostiles. Ils se mettent à tourner et à siffler lorsqu'ils repèrent quelqu'un de potentiellement dangereux.

Ron en a offert un à Harry à son retour d'Egypte. Mais il siffle et tourne en permanence à tel point qu'il en devient désagréable. Harry l'a rangé dans sa malle, dans une paire de chaussettes pour ne plus l'entendre. Il sait qu'il est détraqué mais il se demande si, quelque part, il n'aurait pas raison et s'il n'y aurait pas en permanence auprès de lui quelqu'un qui lui voudrait du mal.


	343. Histoire de la magie

**HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE**

« En l'an mille-vingt-deux, les géants forment la ligue des trois clans contre les trolls, sous l'égide de Grunduk le Terrible, afin de chasser ces derniers de leur territoire. La guerre durera près de trois ans pendant lesquels aucun vif d'or ne fut attrapé.

_ Pardon ? »

Ron cesse de réciter sa leçon. Ses oreilles sont devenues toutes rouges. Hermione soupire.

« Tu as perdu ton pari.

_ Pas du tout, se défend-il.

_ Si, crois-moi, j'ai là la preuve que tu n'as pas du tout été attentif au cours. Tu as encore préféré discuter Quidditch avec Harry. »


	344. Une étrange idée

**UNE ETRANGE IDEE**

Une nuit, une étrange idée prit forme dans l'esprit du jeune Tom Jedusor. Alors qu'il se tournait et se retournait entre ses draps à la recherche d'un sommeil qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver, il se demanda si la confection d'un horcruxe n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour vaincre la mort.

Il se figea alors. Il avait lu quelque chose dessus dans l'un des livres de la réserve mais le sujet n'avait pas été très détaillé. C'était présenté comme quelque chose de très sombre mais capable de sauver une partie de son âme.

« Pas une, souffla-t-il. Mais sept. »


	345. Carte

**CARTE**

Chaque année pour son anniversaire, Draco recevait invariablement un hibou de ses parents. A Poudlard, il avait attendu avec impatience l'oiseau qui amènerait le paquet et la carte qui allait avec. Il les avait toujours toutes gardées et lorsqu'il n'avait pas le moral, il lui arrivait de relire le petit mot de ses parents, de regarder la carte humoristique. Alors il souriait.

Mais cette année, la carte de sa mère était solitaire, sans un seul mot de son père. Son absence et son éloignement lui pesaient tellement que, cette année, sa carte d'anniversaire lui donnait affreusement mal dans le ventre.


	346. La cabane hurlante

**LA CABANE HURLANTE**

Pour les sorciers, et surtout ceux de Pré-Au-Lard, c'est l'endroit le plus hanté de Grande Bretagne et pourtant, personne n'y a jamais vu le moindre fantôme. Personne n'y est jamais entré non plus d'ailleurs, sauf quelques gamins téméraires qui n'ont rien trouvé. Certaines nuits, on peut entendre hurler un enfant, bien qu'il semble s'être tu depuis bien longtemps. Ses cris sont ponctués de fracas et de grognements de bête.

Pour Remus, c'est son sanctuaire de la souffrance et de la honte. La cabane est la gardienne de son secret. Elle se souvient encore de sa douleurs et de ses cris.


	347. Oubli

**OUBLI**

Ils lui avaient fait des promesses, ils lui avaient juré qu'ils étaient son ami. Mais le jour de ses douze ans, Harry avait été seul. Il avait passé la journée puis la soirée à guetter le ciel en attente de leur hibou. Puis la journée avait passé, sans le moindre signe. Il s'était dit que ça viendrait peut-être en soirée. Régulièrement, il allait jusqu'à la fenêtre pour vérifier qu'aucun hibou n'était arrivé. En vain.

Le soir, lorsqu'il alla se coucher, il avait la gorge serrée. Evidemment, ils avaient oublié son anniversaire. Ou alors, ils n'en avaient simplement rien à faire.


	348. Chaîne

**CHAINE**

Elle cliquète, elle grince, elle s'enroule et se déroule dans un chuintement au gré de ses mouvements. Il tire mais elle ne cède pas, il tente de la ronger mais elle est magique et il n'est pas assez fort pour la briser.

Il désespère, il ne comprend pas. Où est sa liberté ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas s'ébattre ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il reste là, au gré et au bon vouloir de sorciers qu'il ne connaît pas ?

Résigné, il s'allonge et il attend, patiemment, la sentence qui scellera son sort en rêvant du temps où il était Buck, l'hippogriffe libre.


	349. Balai

**BALAI**

Quand Harry reçut son Eclair de Feu, Ron sentit la jalousie lui tordre les entrailles. Son ami ne connaissait le Quidditch que depuis trois ans. Qui plus est, il avait une fortune qui lui permettait de s'acheter tous les balais de course qui lui faisaient envie. Lui, il demandait un vrai balai depuis qu'il était tout petit et il n'avait eu droit qu'au vieux Brossedur que Charlie avait laissé en quittant le Terrier.

Harry restait cependant son ami et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de réussir. La seule chose qu'il lui demanda, fut l'autorisation d'essayer l'éclair de feu.


	350. Forme animale

**FORME ANIMALE**

Sirius avait eu la forme d'un gros chien noir un peu intimidant, agréable à voir et très agile. James, lui, était devenu un grand cerf aux fières allures et aux gigantesques bois se dressant sur sa tête. Tous deux arrivaient facilement à canaliser Lunard, le poussant ou le mordant lorsqu'il le fallait, sans crainte, sans peu et sans difficultés.

Peter avait rêvé d'être un titre, un jaguar, un loup aussi pourquoi pas. Mais rapidement, il avait perdu ses illusions. Sa forme était et resterait toujours celle d'un rat, minuscule, couinant faiblement et dont la longue queue faisait rire les autres.


	351. Le protecteur

**LE PROTECTEUR**

Ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Il n'était pas seulement son ami, pas seulement le gardien de ses rêves ou celui qui le consolait lorsqu'elle était triste. Il n'était pas uniquement le dépositaire de ses angoisses de petite fille, de ses querelles avec ses amies ou avec ses frères.

Il était toujours là pour elle. Quand elle en avait besoin, il lui offrait un câlin et alors elle se serrait contre lui, respirait son odeur réconfortante et alors tout allait mieux, grâce à lui, ce simple petit bout de tissu qui pourtant était bien plus : Pilou.


	352. Professeur

**PROFESSEUR**

Filius Flitwick n'avait jamais rien voulu d'autre que le poste qu'il occupait à Poudlard à l'heure actuelle. Enseigner l'art des sortilèges à des enfants et des adolescents était ce qui l'avait toujours passionné, et ce depuis qu'il était lui-même étudiant dans la célèbre école. Au fil des années, les élèves se succédèrent lui apportant joie, espoir mais aussi parfois déception ou agacement. A l'instar de ses collègues, il lui arrivait aussi de désespérer sur un cas qui lui semblait perdu d'avance. Et pourtant, jamais il ne renonça ni même ne songea à abandonner. Il avait toujours son rôle à cœur.


	353. Nuit

**NUIT**

La nuit était son domaine. L'obscurité, mais surtout la lumière des étoiles, celles des lucioles qui dansaient devant sa fenêtre chez son père ou dans le parc de Poudlard, celle de sa baguette qu'elle s'amuse à faire danser, comme un astre supplémentaire, un astre magique qui ne brille que pour elle.

Luna aime la nuit. Et elle se plaît à dire que la nuit l'aime en retour. Elle apprécie le silence aussi, lorsque les autres élèves sont endormis et ne songent plus à se moquer d'elle ou à voler ses affaires.

La nuit lui appartient parce que Luna l'a décrété.


	354. Errol

**ERROL**

De tous les hiboux qui pouvaient exister, il était assurément le plus maladroit. Il était pourtant plein de bonne volonté mais il avait toujours eu du mal à atterrir correctement. Il se débattait avec ses plumes comme on disait généralement dans le jargon. Chaque colis qu'il déposait finissait immanquablement dans un bol de lait ou dans une assiette pleine de sauce. Il lui était déjà arrivé également de terminer dans un plat de poulet rôti.

Il était le hibou des Weasley cependant et s'il se cognait facilement aux fenêtres, il n'aurait jamais voulu être mis à la retraite avant l'heure.


	355. Merlin

**MERLIN**

Ce matin-là, Ron fut réveillé par la sonnette de l'entrée. Il se leva, s'habilla et alla ouvrir la porte.

« Les enseignements de Merlin concernent tout le monde, s'exclama un sorcier relativement jeune. Merlin se soucie de la condition des femmes. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez-vous ? »

Ron se gratta la tête.

« Euh… oui. Tout à fait. Mais je ne suis pas intéressé.

_ Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que…

_ Sûr. »

Il ferma la porte.

« Alors ? demanda Hermione. C'était qui ?

_ Merlin, je crois. Mais j'étais pas assez réveillé pour lui parler. »


	356. La Forêt Interdite

**LA FORET INTERDITE**

Elle est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Elle borde le parc de Poudlard mais il est presque impossible pour les professeur d'en surveiller tous les accès. C'est une gigantesque zone boisée, très dense, et recelant tout un tas de plantes et d'animaux tous les plus dangereux les uns que les autres.

On y trouve toutes sortes de créatures : du centaure au loup-garou en passant par le géant et l'acromentula. La rumeur dit même qu'il y aurait des quintapeds mais ça, personne n'a jamais pu le prouver.

La Forêt est le territoire des centaures. Une horde y a élu domicile.


	357. Lumos

**LUMOS**

« Lumos ! »

C'est une petite lueur qui s'allume au bout d'une baguette, d'abord hésitante, comme une flammèche qui tente difficilement de percer l'obscurité. Peu à peu, elle prend de l'assurance et alors, dans les ténèbres, la lumière éclate, éclabousse les murs, caresse les visages. C'est un halo de sécurité parce que les ténèbres font toujours peur malgré la raison, malgré l'éducation et le bon sens. Les ténèbres recèlent les angoisses d'enfant, les terreurs et les cauchemars.

Lumos, c'est le premier sortilège que l'on apprend aux enfants, celui qui chasse l'ombre, balaye l'obscurité et installe, enfin, une lumière rassurante.


	358. Rêve

**REVE**

Luna aimait rêver. Ce n'était pas dormir en soi qui l'attirait, c'était la magie du rêve. Parce que pendant ces moments là, elle pouvait revivre ou même vivre tout simplement, des moments privilégiés avec sa mère. Elle voyait également son père heureux parce que les ventes du Chicaneur s'étaient enflammées.

Et puis il y avait les amis. Dans ses rêves, Luna avait toujours beaucoup d'amis avec qui elle s'entendait à merveille. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle commença à passer du temps avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, elle se demanda à un moment donné si elle n'était pas encore dans l'un de ses rêves.


	359. La Gazette

**LA GAZETTE**

On dit de la Gazette du Sorcier que c'est le journal le plus au fait des évènements. En réalité, il s'agit de celui qui en raconte le plus. Les faits sont généralement réels mais parfois un peu dénaturés afin de paraître plus spectaculaires ou, au contraire, moins effrayants, moins graves surtout.

La Gazette est régie aux réglementations du ministère. Certains de ses articles ont même déjà été truqués afin d'encenser ce dernier, de le faire paraître un peu plus héroïque et un peu plus proche des sorciers. C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle il s'agit du journal le plus populaire.


	360. Surprise

******  
><strong>_Pour **Miss de Lune**._

**SURPRISE**

Draco ne s'y était pas attendu. Lorsqu'il était rentré ce soir-là, Astoria l'attendait dans la cuisine, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'était levée, l'avait embrassé et l'avait serré dans ses bras.

« Mon amour, avait-elle dit, nous allons avoir un bébé. Je suis enceinte. »

Le choc avait atteint Draco de plein fouet. Non, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, pas plus qu'à l'élan de joie qui avait déferlé en lui, ni à tout cet amour qu'il avait ressenti pour un petit être qui n'était même pas encore né. Il avait souri, le cœur battant à tout rompre.


	361. Princesse

Alors je rappelle le principe du recueil : un drabble par jour pendant un an. Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, le recueil touche à sa fin. D'ici quelques jours, il sera terminé. Mais pas d'inquiétude, j'ai autre chose en réserve, quelques autres séries de drabbles.

PRINCESSE

Depuis sa petite enfance, Astoria avait toujours eu une attirance pour les histoires de princesses. Les jolies robes, les diadèmes de diamants et les princes charmants, parfois transformés en crapaud, avaient toujours eu sa préférence. Enfant, elle voulait leur ressembler. Son lit était une forteresse, et son nounours un dangereux dragon qui en gardait l'accès.

Etudier à Poudlard n'avait pas atténué cette attirance. Mais rencontrer Draco lui avait fait prendre conscience que les princes charmants n'arrivaient pas toujours montés sur un fier destrier et arborant un sourire éclatant. Elle le découvrit blessé, au bord du gouffre, prêt à tout perdre.


	362. Piquenique

**PIQUE-NIQUE**

Victoire prépara ses sandwich, une boîte avec un peu de salade de pâtes, quelques gourdes avec de l'eau, du jus de citrouille et une thermos de café. Elle ajouta des couverts qu'elle roula dans une serviette puis déposa dans le fond de son panier, bien droits, quelques pots de crème à la vanille qu'elle avait fait la veille au soir.

Tout devait être parfait pour le pique-nique qu'elle avait organisé avec Teddy, seuls en tête à tête, dans un petit coin de verdure. Pour l'occasion, elle avait même appris à jeter un sort de repousse-moldu ainsi qu'une bulle de silence.


	363. Parrain

**PARRAIN**

Le bébé n'allait plus tarder à arriver maintenant. Allongée sur le lit, Tonks caressait son ventre.

« Et pour le parrain ? Il faudrait qu'on lui en trouve un quand même. »

Remus sourit. Il s'assit près d'elle.

« J'ai une idée. Je ne sais pas si tu vas accepter.

_ Eh bien dis toujours.

_ Je pensais… Je pensais à Harry. »

Tonks acquiesça. En effet, qui mieux que le garçon pour endosser le rôle du parrain idéal pour leur enfant ? Elle était sûre qu'il s'acquitterait parfaitement de la tâche… à condition, évidemment, qu'il survive à la guerre.


	364. La veille

**LA VEILLE**

La veille de ses examens, Hermione était toujours tendue, certaine de ne pas être prête, de ne pas être capable d'y arriver. Elle revoyait toujours certains de ses cours en dernière minute, les mains tremblantes. Il lui arrivait même de demander une information à Ron ou à Harry et de se mettre à leur crier dessus parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à répondre ou parce qu'ils étaient trop lents à répondre.

« Ce ne sont pas des points importants, disait parfois Ron. Ce n'était même pas dans le cour. »

Elle ne prenait alors même pas le temps de lui répondre.


	365. Final

Et voilà, c'est le dernier drabble de la série. Merci à toutes et à tous d'avoir lu, merci encore plus à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit message.

FINAL

Il était Lord Voldemort. Il avait maîtrisé la magie, il avait fait trembler les sorciers, il avait même scindé son âme afin de vaincre la mort elle-même. Son nom avait été maudit et le prononcer faisait craindre sa fureur. Il avait été le maître, il avait celui que l'on avait suivi avidement en quête de pouvoir.

Et aujourd'hui, tout était fini. Alors qu'un garçon, à peine un adolescent pointait sa baguette, il avait compris, il ne vaincra pas cette fois, la mort l'emporterait pour de bon. Le sort le frappa de plein fouet et alors l'obscurité s'abattit sur lui, glaciale.


End file.
